Story of Us
by Kor-chan
Summary: It's been 3 years now that Akihito had been living in his lover penthouse after the indecent in Hong Kong 3 years ago, but what if his life turn something complicated that he hiding something from his lover and deiced to run away for good?Mpreg Need Beta!
1. Chapter 1: The prologue!

AN: Hello everyone, this is my first time making an Mpreg Finder series story so please go easy on me kay? And since I'm not an English girl? So please go easy on me, and sorry if there are a bit of grammar problem like I said I'm not an English girl so please go easy on me.

Finder Series

Title: Story of US

Pairing: Asami Ryuichi x Takaba Akihito

Rated: M

Author: Kor-chan

Warning: Mpreg, Smut, Lemons, Drama, Humors and etc.. un-beta..

Summary: It's been 3 years now that Akihito had been living in his lover penthouse after the indecent in Hong Kong 3 years ago, but what if his life turn something complicated that he hiding something from his lover and deiced to run away for good?

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the Finder Series character or so, they all rightfully belong to our beloved Yamane Ayano-sensei. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T So please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-ARxTA-

Chapter 1: The prologue

It's been 3 years now since the indecent in Hong Kong as Asami had somehow, well more of forced our poor Akihito to live with him in his luxurious big penthouse in Tokyo, for almost 3 years now, Akihito had tried many time in escaping from the older male but no matter how many time he run away from the older male since Asami would do whatever it's take to have his little Akihito by his side, even if it means using force.

Akihito stared in disbelieve on what in front of him, in the bathroom sink, there in the sink below lay what seem to be a pregnancy test kit, the object had one blue small dot on the center to the left side, he took a deep breath before closing his eyes as his eyebrow twitched in annoyance, he took another deep breath before silently screamed in his mind in frustration and began to pull his hair.

He had been sick for the past 3 week and deiced to just tried the pregnancy test since Kou was joking about that he was maybe pregnant since all the symptom he had told his old friend made them think that he was acting like a pregnant person in a joking matters still he deiced to just try it, since he think it wouldn't hurt to know. But apparently karma seems to back fire on him.

'What the fucking heck?.. How can this be happening?.. No scratch that! How is this even impossible?.. I mean I'm a GUY! And GUY can't get pregnant!..' He thought as he glared at the pregnancy test on the bathroom table. 'There's gotta be a mistake!.. Yea that right!. The things probable had been expired and I mistaking took it and buy it!. Yea that right!' He thought as he was to pick up the pregnancy test box and looked at the dated for expiration to his horror the pregnancy test box still had another two more years before it's expired. He accidently dropped the box and stared in horror.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck! This can't be happing?.. What will Asami think if he fine out—' Akihito thought before frozen in realization when he remember that this baby he was carrying was indeed the bastard child.

'Fuck!.. This is bad, really bad!.. I don't even know what he'll do once he found out that I'm pregnant with his child?. I dunno even know if he wanted to have children to begin with?... I'm dead, really dead!... Now what should I do?.. I don't want to abort it since that would be too cruel of me to do so… This is my child after all despite it father being a Yazuka boss and beside it not my style to do that kind of cruel things, and… I wanted this child to live and grow up in a normal life!' he thought as he smiled when he thought about what the baby will be when he or she grow up then frowned when Asami came up through his mind.

The man was dangerous, and he know it all too well that this child's father will never be able to give it a better life to live, this child father was a very protective and would do whatever it take to keep them from harm, but he also know that his and Asami's child that his carrying should have at least their own freedom if they choice it, but knowing Asami he wasn't sure enough if he could trusted the older male or not? He was confused, afraid and most of all worried. He didn't want his child to grow up in the dark world were bloodshed were.

He sighed as he wrapped the pregnancy test and the box with a black plastic bag and throw it at the trash can beside the toilet bowl and went out of the bathroom and bedroom and deiced to just go prepare their dinner and maybe be able to think of a way on what to do with his condition while cooking for dinner tonight.

'Should I tell him about it or not?' he thought while making his way to the kitchen and began to prepare making dinner for the two of them. 'Or maybe… I should just hide it from him?' He thought then shook his head in realization. 'That stupid!.. He'll find out sooner or later since I'm going to starts showing within a few more month, so hiding it from him is useless?.. Hmm.. Maybe I could try running away still the child is born?' He thought then sighed again. 'Or maybe I should just wait for the result tomorrow once I make an appointment with a doctor to prove it to me that I'm really am pregnant with Asami's child? Then from there on I could starts to think of a plan once it confirm that I'm indeed pregnant tomorrow?' He thought and went to continue preparing their dinner for tonight.

After a few hours later, the door to the front open and knew that Asami was home, Akihito didn't brother to look since he know that it was only Asami, since he and Asami and two of Asami's trusted subordinate who only had an extra Key, But Asami had the original key to this penthouse since it's his house after all. Akihito was so busy in chopping some vegetable that he didn't noticed Asami sneaking from behind him and wrapped his arms around the small male waist which made Akhito to stop doing was he was doing and title his head to face his lover and was about to say something only to be stopped by Asami's kiss.

Akihito was shocked by Asami's sudden kiss then relaxed a bit and began to kiss back. When they pull away Akihito was already panting heavily as a blush grace on his face and saw the older male smirking down at him, he blushed even more before looking away and tried to push the older male off of him.

"Get off…! What with you all of a sudden? Kissing me like that without any warning, you jerk!" Akihito said as he half glared at his older lover. But he was glad that the older male didn't taste like cigarette like he used too and he wonder why? The older males haven't been smoking lately ever since their last love making 2 weeks ago. Then it hit him, he just realize that he could be 2 weeks pregnant by now but wasn't sure still he had the full result for tomorrow when he get some appointment with a doctor in secret so that his older male lover wouldn't noticed.

"Am I not allowed to kiss my cute little Akihito?" Asami asked as Akihito blushed. "Sh-SHUT UP! And why are you home early tonight? Last time I remember you usually come home late at 12 in the middle of the night.." Akihito said. "I finished all the paperwork early and deiced to come home earlier. Is there anything wrong with me wanting to come home early?" He asked. Akihito shook his head "no".

"Good… So what's for dinner?" Asami asked. "It's your favorite… Traditional Japanese food..." Akihito said and Asami nodded (AN: I don't know any traditional Japanese food for dinner so you'll just have to imagine whatever you guys like on what kind of Japanese food they are having from dinner since I'm not a Japanese so.. ^^"). Asami went to the dining table as he waited. A few minutes later Akihito came out with the food and Asami helped him place them on the table and they began to eat.

After dinner, the two went to bed. Akihito couldn't help but to get worried about his condition as he felt strong arms wrapping around him as he glanced and saw Asami leaning his head on his shoulder. Akihito sighed before drifting to sleep.

The next day, Akihito woke up alone in their bed. He sighed, got up, and went to the bathroom to find out that the bathroom was empty as well. He decided take a shower first before making himself some breakfast. 'Asami probably went to work already.' He thought as he took off his pajamas and couldn't help but to run his hand up and rubbed his flat belly. 'Am I really pregnant…? Who knows? Maybe I'll find out on my check up with an OB tomorrow.' He thought and began to take his quick shower. After his bath, he put on plain navy jean pants and put on a red and white striped t-shirt and a black denim jacket. Putting on his white shoes, he grabbed his bag before going out of the penthouse as he locked the door on the way out.

"I'm sorry Mr. Takaba, but the pregnancy result was completely positive, even the blood test result is positive… Meaning you're pregnant, 2 week into pregnancy to be exact…" Eri the OB doctor said, while Akihito to sit there in shock. "W-What..? B-But that can't be!" He exclaimed. "I'm sorry Mr. Takaba, but results like this don't lie, you are pregnant. But if you don't want to keep it, we can always—" Eri said but was stopped as Akihito shook his head.

"No, I refuse to abort this child.. I just want some proof.. I took a pregnancy test at home last time and the results were positive as well… I just… You know? Need some proof that I'm really am!" Akihito said as Eri nodded his head in understanding. "Alright… Well then… If you're going to keep it… Then I suggest you come and have your weekly checkup… Let's say… Every Saturday…? The same time, just to keep you updated and see if the little one is developing fine… Male pregnancies are quite… _rare_… so… We don't even know if you're going to have the normal pregnancy like what woman usually goes through.. So we can't say for sure if… You know?" Eri said as Akihito nodded his head in understanding.

"It's okay…" Akihito said.

"Well then… Oh by the way, who is the father of this child that you're carrying?" Eri asked. Akihito bit his lip and shook his head. "I-I refuse to tell who the child's father is… It's not someone to be spoken of..." Akihito said. The doctor looked a bit confused. "Why not, Takaba-san?" Eri asked. "I.. Uh… If I tell you, will you promise not to tell anyone about it?" Akihito said as Eri sighed and nodded his head.

"Alright. I promise not to tell a soul about it. Well?" Eri asked. "I… I don't even think you're going to believe me.. But.. Me and my… Lover have been going out for almost three years now… And we've been… Activity a lot lately…" Akihito blushed and shifted in his seat. "H-He's a well-known businessman… And.." Akihito said.

"A well known businessman?" The doctor asked as Akihito nodded his head.

"Y-Yes… He goes by the name 'Asami'. He owns a lot of companies and night clubs… Uh… I've been living with him in his penthouse for the past 3 years now.." Akihito said.

The doctor froze in his spot. 'Asami?.. As in Asami Ryuichi-sama?.. Shit!.. So… T-This is Asami's lover that Souh was talking about...!' Eri thought. "O-Oh… T-Takaba-kun… I-I don't think t-that it was a good idea to come to me for help… But… S-Since you're carrying A-Asami-sama's child.. I will help you throughout your pregnancy. It's the least I can do for Asami-sama's lover." Eri said, which confused Akihito.

"Huh?" Akihito asked, completely dumbfounded. Eri sighed. "What I mean by it… I mean Asami-sama also owns this hospital, Takaba-san…" Eri said which made Akihito face palm. Eri noticed that Akihito was about to panic. "Please calm down, Takaba-san… You're safe here, my office is made soundproof so no need to worry, and your pregnancy will be just our secret… For now… Well not unless if you want others to know about this…" Eri said.

Akihito shook his head. "Well then it's settled… It's a secret between us then… By the way aren't you going to let Asami-sama know about this? About you being pregnant with his child?" Eri asked as Akihito shook his head no which made Eri pale. "W-Why n-not?" He asked.

"I… Can't… I don't even know if he wanted a child or not?... And besides, I'm going to keep it from him…" Akihito said.

"But Takaba-san… He's going to find out sooner or later since you're going to start to show a baby bump within the next few weeks!" Eri said. "I'm aware of that… That's why I am planning to run away from him. To hide it until I'm ready enough to face him, to shove in his face that I'm pregnant with his child... I was thinking along the line of… running away from him until this child was born…" Akihito said.

The doctor sighed. "Alright, I'll help you… But don't think that Asami-sama's going to like this…" He said as he sighed again.

Akihito gave the doctor a smile. "Thanks doc." He said. Eri wave his hand at the younger man and said. "It's okay.. It's the least I can do for a patient. Especially if said patient is Asami-sama's lover… But I still think it's better if you let him know.. But whatever… I'll support your choice either way." Eri said.

After the checkup Akihito went to the pharmacy to buy the medicine that his doctor told him to take during his pregnancy and some milk power to keep the baby healthy and all the rest. He arrived home before Asami came back and he hid all the stuff he bought in his personal cabin with a lock.

Not much later, Asami came home as he was preparing their dinner. They ate in silence until he decided to ask the older male, " Asami… What do you think about having children?" Akihito asked, which made Asami stop eating and glanced up at his lover, who looked at him with a hopeful look. "Why do you ask that…? You're not thinking about adopting one are you? Because I will refuse the offer, Akihito." Asami said. 'Haha… I knew it was useless to ask.' Akihito thought before continuing to eat his dinner in silence with Asami.

After dinner the two went to bed. Around 4am in the morning, Akihito got up and got dressed. He grabbed his bag and left a letter on the night stand table beside the sleeping Asami as he went out of the house, closing the door quietly as to not wake Asami up. He then hopped on a bus heading to the train station.

'I'm sorry about doing this, Asami… But this is for me and the child's sake and safety.. I can't put this child in danger knowing his father is a Yazuka boss. Staying around you any longer while pregnant would put not only myself but also the child in danger. So please forgive me for doing this…' Akihito thought as he closed his eyes, leaning back in his seat on the train.

TBC

Me: Hope you all like this story? This is my first time writing an Mpreg of Finder Series and my very first Finder Series story, I started to read this manga duet to my friend suggestion and I eventually loved it right away, I read all from the first volume to the 5 volume… But I still looking forward to read the volume six of Finder Series or what they mostly called the You're my loveprize in ViewFinder. And I was only planning to make this a one shot… But I deiced to make it longer… Hope you all will like this story and please leave a review and tell me what you all think of this chapter kay? Well then still the next chapter everyone. ^^


	2. Chapter 2:Missing and got caught

AN: Hello to all! I'm back with chapter 2 of Finder Series.. And sorry if skipped Akihito's first stage of pregnancy here since.. I really don't want to end this story with a bunch of pregnancy chapter or so.. Uh… Well then please enjoy this chapter and hope you all will like it and please give reviews too and tell me if my approach of Akihito's being caught is a little fast or so? K?

Oh and to SasuNaruAngel: I already did looked it up for the volume 6 and found none of the result.. T^T I already looked everywhere and still could not fine one, well I did fine one but it was a raw version, a Japanese version but.. Asa I can't understand any Japanese kanji or so... _".

And to all my reader and reviewers thank you for the review and the favorites, I'm greatly thankful for liking this story despite the grammar problem.. *sweat drop*

Finder Series

Title: Story of US

Pairing: Asami Ryuichi x Takaba Akihito

Rated: M

Author: Kor-chan

Warning: Mpreg, Smut, Lemons, Drama, Humors and etc.. un-beta..

Summary: It's been 3 years now that Akihito had been living in his lover penthouse after the indecent in Hong Kong 3 years ago, but what if his life turn something complicated that he hiding something from his lover and deiced to run away for good?

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the Finder Series character or so, they all rightfully belong to our beloved Yamane Ayano-sensei. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T So please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-ARxTA-

Chapter 2: Missing and got caught.

The net morning that Asami woke up to find the bed empty, his Akihito wasn't in their bed like he hoped him to be, a frown grace on his handsome face and sat up and was about to pick his box of cigarette when he saw a folded paper on his night stand table, he snatched the paper and un-fold it as he began to read it.

_Asami,_

_Don't come looking for me, and don't even think sending your mans to_ _look for me, you'll never find me, I won't be coming back well not for the whole nine month or so, so don't even think about searching for me… Don't even try to track me down through cellphone since it useless since I throw it out of the river bank yesterday. That all, takes care and don't over work yourself. You might not know but…_

_I love you… Goodbye.._

_Akihito._

Asami glared at the paper in disbelieve, his young lover just run away without any good reason, he haven't done anything wrong to make his lover run away from him for 3 years now, in fact he spoiled his lover way to much even if said lover didn't wanted to be spoiled with, so what made his lover to even think to run away from him without a proper reason? He gritted his teeth in annoyance as he put the paper back on the night stand table and grabbed his box of cigarette and lit one. 'Running away from me again aren't you eh Akihito?.. Will see about that?..' he thought as he picked up his cellphone and dial a number.

"Is me.." He said. "Yes Asami-sama?" Kirishima voice asked. "Kirishima, I want you and the others to go look for Takaba-kun for me.." He said. "Sir?. B-But isn't Takaba-san living with you?" he asked confusedly. "He runs away… Listen I don't care whatever you do just bring him back un-harm as soon as possible, got it?" He said.

Kirishima sighed. 'The boys just HAVE to give the boss trouble.' He thought as he shook his head before answering his boss demand. "Yes Asami-sama… Will bring him back as soon as possible sir.. "He said. "Good… Oh and when you find him? Bring him to my house and tied him to the bed so that he won't escaped again, understood?" he said. "Yes sir." Kirishima said as Asami hanged the phone off. He lay on his bed, glaring at the front door of their bedroom.

At Akihito's

Akihito got out of the train he was riding and took a cab, when arrival at his destination and paid the taxi driver as he stared at the house in front of him in a countryside of Japan. A traditional Japanese house stand in front of him, he stared at it for a moment and took a deep breath before going forward and began to knock on the door, An elder woman voice could be heard as the old lady open the door.

"Aki-kun?" the elder woman said. Akihito smiled at the old lady before greeting her. "Hello grandma, how's you been?..." Akihito said. His grandmother smiled at him before answering his question.

"I'm doing health… Pardon me my dear, but I don't remember your mother Hikari-chan's called or saying anything about you coming here?." His grandmother said. "No… She didn't… And… I'm not living with them… I live on my own now grandma… Hmm… Hope you don't mind me staying here for a couple of month still I feel like going back in Tokyo?" He said. His grandmother shook her head no. "No… I don't mind… But can you tell me what going on?.. You didn't have a fight with your father now did you?" She asked.

"No grandma.. I didn't have a fight with Dad or with mom… I… Just had a complicated things going on at work and need a break? You know?.. So can I come in?" He asked. "Oh of course come on in, my dear… Why don't you sit on the living room while I'll go make some tea and we can have a little talk?" His grandmother said.

"Sure.. Where grandpa?" He asked. "His out fishing with his friend again…" His grandmother said which made him chuckle. When tea was severing the two began to talk. "Well then where do we start?." His grandmother said cheerfully, his grandmother was happy to see him again in such a long time. He chuckle at his grandmother excitement of seeing him again. "So… What this about you having problem at work?.. Did you get fire or something like that?" His grandmother asked.

"No, no nothing like that, grandma… And I haven't be able to visit mom and dad for 3 years now.. But I'm still keeping in touch with them through mail.." He said. His grandmother sighed in relief. "For a minute there I thought you didn't?.. So what seem to be the problem dear?" His grandmother asked. Akihito took a deep breath before explaining everything, about his select affair with his lover but didn't tell his grandmother to whose his lover name was for the fear of her having a heart attack or even tell her that his lover was a Yazuka boss, he only told her that he was gay and was pregnant with his lover's child and needed to get away from his lover and parents, cause hell he know that his parent would never be happy about him being gay.

To say the less his grandmother was shock to hear him pregnant as he broke in front of her crying in vein. "I don't know what to do grandma?.." He said as he sobbed. Aiko the name of his grandmother gritted her teeth before grabbing Akihito's hand and rubbed it to soothing the crying pregnant young man. "Aki-kun… I think that there something you need to know.." She said as Akihito looked up at her with teary eyes.

"Is about you… About how you're able to get pregnant even thought that you were born male.. You were born a bearing baby, which means you can bear children even though you are male; it was because of an abnormality during pregnancy. When you were born, you had a baby inside of you the doctor said. When it was removed they said they thought it was your twin sister and it had made you develop differently. It was not unheard of, just very rare…" His grandmother said.

Akihito gasped and mouth open in shock at hearing this news as his grandmother continue to talk. "Your parent knew of this and… keeps it from you for the fear of you hating yourself about it or so… So they never bring up this topic to talk it out with you… But… I'm surprise that they didn't even know that their son was gay from the starts.." His grandmother said which made him shocked even more as to how his grandmother knows about him being gay ever since high school.

"W-What d-do you mean by that?.." He asked. His grandmother grinned at him. "Oh come on now… You didn't think that I didn't noticed when you used to date girl back then?…. I noticed you never cared for your girlfriend need back then nor do you take your relationships with any women seriously before, then their this guy in your high school that you wouldn't stop ogling at it.. It was quite obvious from the starts that you liked man…" His grandmother said which made him blush even more.

"GRANDMA! PLEASE stop laughing!.. Okay maybe I didn't realize that I was gay back then still I started going out with my child's father… That I come to terms and understanding that I was gay.. But… It still weird… If I was gay from the starts how come I can only find my child's father hot then others handsome guys out there even if they were gay?.." He said. His grandmother shook her head. "I can't believe it took you years to realize that your gay to begin with?. And who know?.. Maybe that's child's father of you're is very special to you that you didn't realize it… Yet..." She said.

At the mention of being Asami name is special to him made him missed the older male, but he know if he go back now he would get his ass handed and won't be able to walk straight for week or worse months, and he didn't want that, his lover had the habit of giving him punishment if he disobey his order, and his punishment were all sex related.

He and his grandmother continue to have their talking and catching up about his life and how his two childhood friend is were doing.

Back at Asami's.

Asami was beyond pissed, Kirihisma had just inform him that they couldn't find his Akihito anywhere, they had already search the whole Tokyo for the past 8 hours now but couldn't fine him. Not mention things didn't goes well at works and is giving him more headache then before. He need his Akihito to make him feel better, but sadly said boy was still missing,

Then weeks pasted then week turn to 3 month (AN: I skipped the first trimester of Akihito's pregnancy and jumped it to his third month in pregnancy.) and there was still no Akihito in sight to be found, Asami had even order his men to search for the younger male out of Tokyo and the whole part of Japan even checked the airport and train station if they see him there or so.

His phone rang as he picks it up. "Sir… We found some information about Takaba-kun whereabouts sir.. It said that… a younger teenager girls once saw Takaba-kun took a train 3 month ago… And… I also asked the person who's in charge here 3 month ago and said that Takaba-kun took the train ride to Nikko, sir.." Kirishima said.

"In Nikko?.. But isn't Nikko a countryside?" Asami asked. "Yes is a countryside sir…" Kirishima said. "Hmm… Kirishima I want you to do a background check on Takaba-kun's family to see if he had any family relative that lived in Nikko and inform me right away if he had any.. Oh… And please go and asked some of Takaba-kun's friend if they know anything about it or so. And prepare the helicopter for me… We're going to Niiko to look for Takaba-kun there after you inform me if he had any relative or not, and booked me a hotel there to stay let's say a week's still we find Takaba-kun, understood?.." Asami said.

"Yes sir…" Kirishima said as the phone when dead and know that their boss had ended the call. Asami took another stick of cigarette and lit it. 'In Nikko huh?.. Wonder what his doing there for?..' Asami thought. 2 hours later his phone rings again as he pick it up. "Asami-sama.. I'm here to inform you about Takaba-kun's family background.. And to my surprise sir… It seem that.. Takaba-kun had grandparents that lived it Nikko sir… And Souh even asked Takaba-kun's two friend and they said that Takaba-kun do indeed had a family relative that lived in Nikko, sir.." Kirishisam said.

"Then is settling… We're going to Nikko.. prepare me the helicopter tomorrow morning, Kirishima.." He orders. "As you wish, Asami-sama." Kirishima said. When Asami ended the call, he grabbed his coat and was about to left his office when his phone rang again as he pick it up. "What is it, Kirishima?" He asked when he notice to who was calling. "Sorry to brother you, Asami-sama.. But Souh had found some great information regardless of Takaba-kun's condition sir.." He said.

"Let's me hear it." Asami said. "Sir, apparently… Souh went to the hospital to pay Eri-san a visit since his wife was pregnant and need her, result when… Souh's found a files of Takaba-kun's condition sir.. Apparently.. The files he found about Takaba-kun's result were that… That it seem that Takaba-kun was pregnant sir.." Kirishima said.

"WHAT?.. Kirishima, are you joking with me?" Asami asked in furious. Kirishima panic in worried. "N-No sir.. But Souh said he did saw some files of Takaba-kun condition sir…" Kirishima said. "Hmm… Tell Souh I wanted that files and bring it to me right away in my office, alone with Dr. Eri… There something I would like to ask Dr, Eri despite Takaba-kun's condition.." Asami said. "Y-Yes sir right away sir…" Kirishima said.

A few hours later, Kirishima came back to his office along with Souh and Dr. Eri who was looking trouble. "Good evening Eri-san.." Asami said. The way Asami talked made Eri to shiver in fright. "Y-You called for me Asami-sama?" He asked. Asami pay him on mind and motion for Souh to hand him the files he found at the doctor office. Eri stared in horror when he saw folder that Souh put in front of Asami's desk, it was the files or Takaba's pregnancy result. He watched as Asami open the folder and began to read, the first time they saw was what looked to be an ultrasound photo.

Asami frowned and push the ultrasound photo and read the test result paper, to his amusement all the result where positive, meaning his little Akihito was pregnant.

Asami glance at the doctor before saying in a serious tone. "Tell, Eri-san… I want you to be honest with me and tell me the whole true, because if you don't… I'm sure you will never ever work in my hospital again or to any hospital… Understood?" Asami said. Eri stared in horror. "I-I understand Asami-sama.." Eri said as he thought.

'I'm sorry Takaba-kun… Please forgive me for this?.' He thought before begin to explain about the files result about Takaba's condition to Asami.

TBC..

ME: Weehh! I want to make this chapter 2 longer… But I deiced not too since it would spoil to much!. :/ well hope you all will like this, yea? And please give review.. I worked hard to make this. DX And since I'm only going to make this story in a short chapter probable still chapter 10 or so still not sure.. But I wanted to skipped the first stage of Akihito's pregnancy and get it on with the fun and excitement and lets me know if I want I little too fast with the approach about Akihito getting caught or so?


	3. Chapter 3: Finally found you

AN: Hello I'm back with chapter 3 of Story of us. Hope you all will like this chapter yea? And please give review! ^^.

Finder Series

Title: Story of US

Pairing: Asami Ryuichi x Takaba Akihito

Rated: M

Author: Kor-chan

Warning: Mpreg, Smut, Lemons, Drama, Humors and etc.. un-beta..

Summary: It's been 3 years now that Akihito had been living in his lover penthouse after the indecent in Hong Kong 3 years ago, but what if his life turn something complicated that he hiding something from his lover and deiced to run away for good?

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the Finder Series character or so, they all rightfully belong to our beloved Yamane Ayano-sensei. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T So please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-ARxTA-

Chapter 3: Finally found you

Asami, Kirishima and Sosuh stared there in shock and surprise at what Doctor Eri just explained to them both about Takaba's condition. "So in other words, Akihito is pregnant?.. Since when did he found out that he was pregnant?" Asami asked. Eri gulped before explaining again. "Well sir… He came to my office last April 6 sir… Coming and saying that he need proof if he was actually expecting since he did told me that he already taken a pregnancy test at home but wasn't sure if the pregnancy test he used where proven enough for him and went to my office for a checkup, and that were we found him pregnant sir… Actually he was already 2 week pregnant when I checked him that time… Sir.." Eri said.

"So it means, Takaba-kun is now in his 3 month of pregnancy?" Asami asked as Eri nodded his head. Asami pull out a cigarette and lit it as he glace at the doctor again with a fierce look in his eyes and said. "Tell me, Doctor Eri… To whose was the child's father that Takaba-kun carrying?" He asked with slight jealous, pissed and disappointed. Eri gulped. He didn't want to betray the young man trust but he didn't want to lose his job or worse his life? So he had no choice but to tell the true to Asami who was actually the child's father that Akihito was carrying.

"Y-Yours sir… T-Takaba-kun did told me that y-you two h-have been activating a-a lot of sex lately without any protection is what he told me when he come for a checkup with me 3 month ago.." Doctor Eri said.

Asami narrow his eyes at the doctor while both Kirishima and Souh glanced at the doctor in surprise at what he just said. "Come again?" Asami asked, he wasn't sure if he was hearing things or so. "I said t-that he was pregnant with your child…. Sir…" Eri said.

Both Souh and Kirishima now looked at him in shock, Asami just sat there in his chair looking amused, he was surprise when the doctor mentions that his little aki was pregnant with his child, his and his alone.

'So my little Akihito is pregnant with my child eh?... Is all the more reason to bring him back… It's too dangerous for him to live along in the middle of nowhere in a countryside, especially now that his pregnant with my child.' Asami thought.

"Then is settling… We're going to Nikko to search for Takaba-kun and bring him back; now that's that his pregnant with my child is all the more reason to bring him back…" Asami said. "Kirishima, prepare the helicopter for me first thing tomorrow morning, Doctor Eri you are coming as well…" Asami said as Eri give his boss a confuse look. Asami notice it and answer his silent question.

"I need you to have Takaba-kun's checkup, and see if the little one are doing well and health, and so as for Takaba-kun's heath, doctor." Asami said before demising both his two bodyguards and doctor Eri.

The next day they went to Nikko as Kirishima had booked their boss in one of the most expensive and luxurious hotel to stay for 1 week while screeching for Takaba-kun the next day. By the 4th day they finally found to where Takaba's was staying and went to pay him a visit, well mostly to get him back to where he was rightfully belong too.

At Akihito's.

It's been 3 month now, and Akihito is in his third month of his pregnancy, it had been 3 month that he didn't say anything to his doctor at Tokyo for the fear of Eri-san might told his lover that he run away, is was a good thing that his grandmother had a trust friend who was and OB doctor who was willing to help him out throughout his pregnancy, he was more than happy to hear that his little one was doing fine and health as well, and he was glad that his little one was doing quiet health and find.

He was in the backyard balcony, laying on the neat floor with his right arms supporting his head while his other arms gently rubbing his pregnant stomach as he watch the peaceful view in front of him, the backyard had a nice setup of few fresh air, a flower in the sideline, a koi fish pond that had a bride and some mimi waterfalls.

He yawned feeling a little bit sleepy, he continue to stare at the peaceful garden that his grandparents had in the backyard balcony thinking how peaceful it was here in Nikko while in Tokyo was full of busy noises sound of cars and people. He continue to think and daydream about his days in Tokyo with his friends, family still his mind wonders to Asami, a frown grace on his cute face when he thought of Asami, his child's father.

'I wonder what Asami doing now that, that I'm gone?... Is he doing okay?... Had he found someone else and totally forgot about me and had moved on? Or is he just too busy with his Sion night club and didn't even care to look for him? Or he just doesn't care about me at all?' He thought.

After all the thinking about his lover made him missed him a lot, after all the 3 month that he been running away from his lover that he finally realize that he really do missed the older male deeply, he tried to hold down the tears that were starting to flow from his eyes but he couldn't and began to cry slightly as he close his eyes still he didn't know that he had fallen asleep, crying in his dream.

When he open his eyes in confuse and didn't remember anything about falling asleep as he shrugged and just decide to sleep again still he heard a familiar voice somewhere inside the house made him snapped awake.

"Sorry to brag in all of a sudden ma'ma, but my master here is looking for a missing person that had been missing for 3 months now and would like to check inside of your home to see if his here?" Kirishima voice was heard from front door as he tensed up a bit in panic.

'Shit!.. What's he and his man's doing all the way here for?.. Had he finally realize or found out to where I was hiding?' Akhito thought as he got up and went to hide behind the tree they have inside the garden backyard.

Soon he heard foot step making it way to where the backyard was and saw both, Kirishisma and Souh were looking around for the sight of him but groaned a little when they couldn't spotted him since he was hiding behind the large tree, the soon he heard his lover voice talking to his mans and his grandmother.

He listens to their conversation while gritting his teeth. He decide to peak behind him a little and couldn't help the blush that grace on his face when he spotted his handsome lover talking to his grandmother still looking all hot, handsome and still the same after he had left, his lover was wearing a very expensive chocolate color suit today with a red tie and a white scarf handing on his neck and shoulder.

What made him stare in odd at his lover was that, the older male didn't have and cigarette sticks that hanging on his mouth. Then he froze when his lover glance to where he was hiding and deiced to dock his head and tried to calm his beating heart.

He froze even more when he heard foot step coming closer, toward to where he was hiding as he tried to calm his beating heart from slipping out of his chest in fright and panic, then the foot step stopped in front of him as he stand there and refuse to face to who it was for the fear of facing his end still his eyes widen when he heard that all too familiar deep husky monotone voice, whispering in his ears.

"Hello, my cute Akihito… It's been a while now has it?.. How you been? The last time I saw you was 3 month ago before you left and runaway with a letter that saying not to go and search for you for the rest of nine month, why is that?.. Or isn't it because that you are pregnant with our child that you deiced to run away?..." Asami said as his whisper in his ears.

Asami stared in amusement at his lover who looked shock in fright and panic and was pale as white and saw his knees shake in fright as well, a smirk grace on his face. "Look at me Akihito.." He order as he title his lover chin to face him and saw that worried and fright look on his lover face that made him frowned deeply.

"A-Asami… H-How.. *gulp* did you k-know where I was?..." He asked. "I had my source Akihito… Now answer me?. Why did you run away knowing that you are pregnant with OUR child Akihito?" Asami asked as he gently gripped his hold on Akihito's chin. Akihito winces at his grip even though he knows it wasn't tight. "Let's go!" He said trying to fight off his older lover grips. "I will if you answer my question, Akihito.." Asami said.

Akihito stopped struggle and looked away before answering truthfully, he didn't know if this was really about him being all emotionally in front of his lover or was it just his hormones or both?

"I-I was scared.." He said. "Scared of what Akihito?" Asami asked, thought he already had a hunch on why but wanted to hear it from his lover's mouth in person rather than just playing guess.

"I-I was scared that y-you wouldn't love me anymore i-if you found out that I was pregnant with your child… And scared that y-you didn't want anything to do with this child… Our child.. Scared that you wouldn't look me in the eyes anymore like you always do if you had found about it…" Akihito said as tears began to leak from his eyes. Asami frowned deeply, he didn't like on what his lover thought, about any of what he just said, not to mention he hated to see his young lover looking all sad and crying, he wanted to see his Akihito happy not, miserable and sad.

"Baka… What made you think that I would leave you even if I found out that you are pregnant with my child?.. Or would even thought of me not wanting to do anything with this, our child?.. Nor would you think that I will never look at you the same way I always did even if I did found out about it?... You're my Akihito and I had no initiation of giving up, even if it means that you are pregnant with our child.. You are mine and mine along." Asami said.

Akihito felt like he was in heaven when he heard all those thing that his older lover just said, as Asami finally let's his chin go as he lead in his lover strong warm chest as he felt his older lover embrace him gently and carefully as to not squash his pregnant belly. He even felt the older male gently caress his soft hair; he sighed in content and embraces his lover back.

"I missed you… I'm sorry for running away like that… Asami… I'm sorry.." He said while softly sobbing. Asami just held him there, cherishing this sweet moment with his Akihito. Once Akihito finally clam down as he title his lover head to face him and capture to soft lips in a sweet and passionate kiss, surprising Akihito in the processes.

When they broke the kiss, Akihito looked up at him with a confuse blushing face, he smirked and looked down to his lover pregnant stomach and saw a baby bump, not too big or small just a normal 3 month pregnant belly size.

Akihito notices his stare at his pregnant belly and blush as he tried to hide it through his jacket, Asami chuckle. "Asami-sama?" Kirishima voice rang from behind them as Asami glanced at his right hand-man and nodded his head as he went back to face his lover and rubbed Akihito's chin with his thumb finger before saying.

"Since now that I found you and found out about your pregnancy with my first child?... We are going to go back home Akihito… Back in Tokyo to where you and the child is rightfully belonged too and I will not take no for answer not unless you want me to drag you by force which I will remind you that you will not like it." Asami said well more of order it, Akhito couldn't help but to glare at his older lover for ordering him around, but deep inside he know that Asami was right.

"I'm sorry Asami but I happy here living with my grandparent, they take good care of me through my pregnancy.." Akihito said stubbornly which made Asami glared at him lightly, before coming with a smart ass answer to his lover in a whisper.

"Oh, I don't think that'll be a good idea, my Akihito… You do notice that they are old enough and weak to take care of you even though they insist it?.. But don't you think that you will only making this hard on them?... You'll only burden them, now come with me and I'll take better care of you… You won't have to worry about anything, oh and when we get back to the hotel? I had brought Doctor Eri to have his check up on you?, to check if you and our child are health.." Asami said which made Akihito to freeze in spot in realization that his lover was right.

"And Akihito… If you won't come with me right now? I would tie both your hand with my tie and un-dress you and make love to you in front of your grandmother, now you wouldn't want that now do you?." Asami said, as Akihito paled and shook his head no. "Good.. How about this?.. I let you stay the night here for tonight and come pick you up first thing tomorrow morning?" Asami said.

Akihito pounder at the idea before giving up and nodded, since no matter how many times he'll refuse the offer, the man will always had his way and get what he want, so it was useless to argue with him. "Good." Asami said as he kissed his lover forehead before grabbing his hand and went back inside the house.

The next day, Asami came like his promise too, as Akihito bin his Ferwell to his grandparent before going inside his lover limo. Soon The limo drove back to where the hotel that Asami's was staying at, as Akihito looked out the window in amusement, this was his first time stepping out of the house for 3 month during his pregnancy since he didn't dare to leave his grandmother's house for the fear of putting both himself and the child in danger.

'Man!. I wish I didn't put my camera on my luggage's bag, back at the back seat!..' he thought. 'The views here are so good, prefect for sighting picture taking,' he thought.

Soon they arrival their destination as Akihito stared in surprise as he gently rubbed his eyes and blink them before chocking. 'Damn!.. W-Where staying in this expensive hotel?...' Akihito thought, Asami seem to notice his surprise expression before dragging Akihito inside their inn hotel, the next day both Akihito wake up to fine himself in the embrace of his lover who was warping his arms protective around him in his sleep, he couldn't help but to fine it cute, Asami hugging him in his sleep in a protective was just too cute for him, he probable guess that it had something do to with his pregnancy hormones that made him think this kind of things.

He also noticed that Asami's other hand was lying on his pregnant stomach, he couldn't help but to smile at his lover before deicing to go back to sleep. Later that morning Akihito had his check up with Doctor Eri, and to Asami relief the baby that Akihito were carrying where doing okay and were health growing inside him perfectly fine.

The next few days, they went back to Tokyo using Asami's private helicopter.

TBC..

Me: Hello, sorry for the late update guys, I couldn't finish typing this up yesterday since I need to sleep early yesterday night since I got school this morning and need to wake up early, so I didn't have much hours to us the computer… _ Well then hope you all like this chapter? And please give a review.. Thanks! ^^.


	4. Chapter 4:My property got stolen part 1

AN: Hello, I'm back with Story of Us and this is the chapter 4 of it! Hope you all will like it kay? :3

PS: Please give a review and tell me what you all think of this chapter too, kay?

And I also want to say thank you to those who favorite and like this story I'm really grateful for it...

Finder Series

Title: Story of US

Pairing: Asami Ryuichi x Takaba Akihito

Rated: M

Author: Kor-chan

Warning: Mpreg, Smut, Lemons, Drama, Humors and etc.. un-beta..

Summary: It's been 3 years now that Akihito had been living in his lover penthouse after the indecent in Hong Kong 3 years ago, but what if his life turn something complicated that he hiding something from his lover and deiced to run away for good?

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the Finder Series character or so, they all rightfully belong to our beloved Yamane Ayano-sensei. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T So please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-ARxTA-

Chapter 4: My property got stolen away part 1

5 month later, it had been 5 month now that Akihito was back living with his lover Asami in his lover penthouse in Tokyo. Akihito was now in his 5th month of pregnancy, his stomach had grown lager the past follow month, he stomach could be now visible for anyone to see, he sighed as he sat in the waiting room area in Doctor Eri office waiting for his turn to take his checkup, his hand ghostly and gently rubbed his round pregnant stomach.

The baby still hadn't started to kick or move inside him since it was he was still in his early state of 5th month through his pregnancy. But today he came to for a checkup and to know what the baby gender is.

He sighed again, Akira one of his lover's personal bodyguard and the two were with him, since Asami couldn't came since he had a meeting in his 'underworld business'. 'Asami probable having a meeting with the rest of the Mafia bosses…Again.' Akihito thought. 'Not that he's a mafia boss himself.' Akihito added. He glanced at the two bodyguards that were standing in the doorway while Akira was standing beside him while he was sitting in one of the chair.

He remember when he had refused for Asami's to give him a his personal bodyguard a few month ago, only to get himself a punishment, well more of his ass get handed full with Asami's cook and couldn't walk for a weeks, and had learned to just let's his lover do as he please since he could never win since his ass would only get handed again if he refuse any of his lover offer and protection and etc.

Soon he was called as he motion for Akira to wait for him outside the office still his checkup was over. He went inside as Doctor Eri greeted him warmly. "Good morning Takaba-kun… How are you doing today?" He asked.

"Good, I feel happy and good today…" He said in a happy tone which made the doctor to chuckle, Eri was glad that he didn't lost his job after they had found Takaba and brought the pregnant man back in Tokyo as Asami had order him to be the one in charge of Takaba's condition while he was pregnant and will be the one to handle the delivery once the baby was born since he was the only one Asami's trusted in this situation.

"Well then, come on and lay in bed and let's see how's the little one is doing? Who know we might be able to see what the baby gender this time." Doctor Eri said.

They had tried to track down and see what Akihito's baby gender last month when he was in his 4th month but apparently the baby was ready yet to expose his gender to everyone just yet, so this time they are hoping to finally get to know what Akihito's baby gender is.

Akihito did as what he was told and lay on the bed as he lifted his shirt while the Doctor prepare the Transducer and place a gel on the his pregnant stomach as the doctor run the transducer on his pregnant belly and looked at the monitor and blinked his eyes before smiling. "Look like the baby is doing quite fine and health.. And good news… Is a boy… You're having a baby boy Takaba-kun.." Doctor Eri said as Akihito stared at the doctor before glancing his eyes to the monitor and saw his baby as he smiled with joy.

'OMG!.. I'm pregnant with a baby boy?.. I wonder if he'll be like his father. I wonder if he will have Asami's figure?.' He thought excited. Soon the doctor printed him a copy of his ultrasound and handed to him, then after that wiped the gel off of his pregnant stomach then disuse on what should he do, take and etc, after that he head back home, as Akira drove him back to Asami's mansion penthouse. He pulls out his cellphone and dials a number, after the second ring the person finally picked up the call.

"What is it Akihito?" Asami voice asked through the receiver, a smiled grace on Akihito before saying. "Guess what?" He said excited and playfully as he heard his older lover chuckle on the other side of the phone before Asami's deiced to tag along since he didn't want to ruin Akihito's happy mood.

"What is it?" Asami asked. He was in his office at Sion night club, doing paper work, when he phone went off and picked up to hear his young lover happy mood over the phone. "I just found out the baby gender… And is a boy… Where have a son!.." Akihito said happily.

A smile grace on Asami's lips when he heard the great news from his cute Akihito. He was happy; they were going to have a son. 'A son huh?.' He thought with a happy smile grace on his face, he was happy that he was going to have a son with Akihito's a son whose will take his place someday.

"Asami… Are you listening?" Akihito voice asked when he noticed that his lover became silent all of a sudden. Asami snapped out of he thought and said. "I'm listening.." He said. He pretended that he was listening since he didn't want to ruin his Akihito's mood.

"So what do you say we going shopping for our son's stuff tomorrow?" Akihito asked, he was really looking forward to it. Asami frowned. He didn't want to hurt or make his beloved Akihito upset, but he also couldn't go tomorrow since he'll be busy with having another meeting in the underworld with the rest of the others mafia bosses from others country. It was a meeting. "I'm sorry Akihito, I can't go tomorrow. I have an important meeting… Maybe some other time?.. Let's say Friday if it okay with you?" Asami said.

A frown grace on Akhito face before saying on the receiver. "Fine… But what meeting are you going to attend too?.. Is better not BE something else like going to strip club?" Akihito said. Asami looked amused at what his lover where saying, did his little Akihito just accused him of cheating behind his back with another woman?.. He shook his head in disbelieve. "No, nothing like that my cute Akihito… It's just a meeting between the other Yazuka bosses.." Asami said.

"Oh?... What kind of meeting?" His Akihito asked over the phone in curious. Asami sighed. He know he shouldn't said anything about his business or his work as the Yazuka boss to his young lover but if he didn't and lied something it would only lead in an argument and he didn't feel like having another argument with Akihito at the moment.

"I rather not talk it to you about it… Is something not to be spoken off, especially not to you since I don't want you to get involved in this?" Asami said, he could swear he heard Akihito pout on the other end.

"Fine… But you better keep that promise about us going for a baby shopping on Friday, deal?" Akihito said. Asami couldn't help but to chuckle slightly before saying. "Yes Akihito, is a promise.. Now I need to excuse myself.." Asami said as he heard a knock on the door. Akihito pouted. "Fine… See you tonight.. Bye." Akihito said. "Nn.." Was all Asami said before the two hang up?

On Friday, Akihito and Asami when to the most expensive baby's shop to going shopping for their baby boy needs. Despite Akihito prostate of 'why baby expensive things for their son when they can just buy the not so expensive brand' but Asami won't have any of that and so Akihito ending up in agreeing with his older lover, to go baby shopping in the most expensive baby's store in japan, Asami had also closed a few of the most expensive baby's store just for Akihito could have a peaceful shopping for their son without anyone butting in.

And to Asami relief Akihito was enjoying shopping for their son's cloth, toys and other things that Asami ending up to deliver all of the baby's items that Akihito picked to be deliver at his penthouse by tomorrow morning as he pay it all for Akihito.

2 week later.

Akihito went out for a walk in one of his favorite spot that he loved to hang out with alone with a few of Asami's trusted bodyguard to protect him while he was busy with work at Sion.

Akihito was sitting in a chair looking at the beautiful view in front of him through the huge see-through glass as the beautiful sunset could be seen. A smile grace on his face still he blink his eyes when he felt it, he blinked again and put a hand on his pregnant stomach and felt it, the baby had started to kick his first kick, Akihito broke into a wide smile.

'Awww.. Mommy baby is starting to kick eh?..' he thought with a happy face. He couldn't help but to smile when he feel the baby kick again as he closed his eyes trying to relax when an unfamiliar voice snap his peaceful mood as his eyes widen in fear.

"Hello, Akihito-kun… Is nice to see you again, isn't it?" A voice said as Akihito turn around and saw him as hi lips tremble, Asami's bodyguard where on guard at the sight of the intruders in front of them. "f-Feilong.." Akihito said, feeling bit of afraid. Feilong smiled at Akihito before sitting down next to him. On of Akihito's bodyguard where about to pull out their weapon when Feilong's beat them up and pulled their weapon, placing it at their head, the people around them all scatter away from them in fear of getting hit or get involved.

Feilong frowned and waved his hand to his bodyguard to take away their weapon as they did, Akihito did the said as his bodyguard put their weapon back in their case as both their bodyguard eyed each other just in case if anyone would make a move.

"Well then… How have you been lately Akihito?.." Feilong asked as he smiled at pregnant Akihito, never leaving his glance at Akihito's pregnant stomach. Akihito notices his glance at his pregnant stomach and covers it with his jacket as he glared at Feilong who frowned at him.

"W-What do you want, Feilong?" Akihito asked. Unknown to the two of them, one of Akihito's bodyguards put their cellphone in recorded mode under his suit's pocket while keeping an eye at Feilong if he ever dare make any move and harm their boss, pregnant lover. And unknown to them, the recoded that one of Akihito's bodyguard where send to Kirishima, as Akihito and Feilong began to have a conservation.

At Asami's. .

Kirishima came rushing in a hurry making Asami to stare at him with a raised eyebrow. "Boss.. I think you need to hear this.." Kirishima said as he pull out his cellphone as they heard voices, Asami glanced at the phone. "What do you want Feilong?" Akihito voice was heard from the phone as Asami heard Feillong chuckle. He gritted his teeth.

"What the meaning of this kirishima?.. And where in Akihito?" He asked in concern and worried and also angry He was angry that Feilong was here and to top it off he was having a chat with his pregnant lover. "Sir...? W-Well It was taking just a moment ago.. And… Akihito is in his usual favorite hangout sir, along with a few bodyguard.. But it seem that.. Feilong also had his men with him… Sir.." Kirishima said. Asami got up and said.

"Get me the car Kirishima.. Where going to where Akihito is… I'm not going to sit here while Akihito is in danger.. And call for a backup…." He said as he went and put on his coat before going out of his office and got inside the car along with Kirihima with him and Souh as the driver.

Not sooner or later their backup came as it tailing from behind them as they went to where Akihito was.

'If you dare anything funny to hurt my Akihito, Feilong and it will be your death!.' Asami thought as he Souh continue to drive the car to their destination.

TBC..

Me: Ohhh… Some action?.. XD I dunno… I never try making an Action fanfiction before?... But I'll try to make one if I can on the next chapter but if I can't? Then I'm deeply apologize for it!... DX I just want to put a little excitement in this story and I thought that involving Feilong would be the best way to put all the complication?.. Right? XDD..

Well then that all for now, please give a review... and tell me what you all think of this chapter kay?. :3


	5. Chapter 5:My poperty got stolen part 2

AN: I'm back with chapter 5 of Story of us! Hope you all will like this yea?.. And since I'm so focus on this story? I'll have to apologize to those who read my Bleach mpreg fanfiction, since I'm so focus on this story that I can't get any idea for my Bleach mpreg fanfiction still I get to finish this one! DX so sorry…

IT might take me long to finish this story still I'm able to update one of my Bleach mpreg fanfic.. So I'm deeply apologize for not able to update any bleach fanfic still I will finish this story still it last chapter.. And Beside I did promise that this story will only have 10 or 12 chapter so to those of my Bleach Mpreg fanfic fan, please just bear with it kay?

And I want to say thanks you all to those who review and favor this story for me I'm really grateful for you all for favoring and reviewing this story for me,.

Finder Series

Title: Story of US

Pairing: Asami Ryuichi x Takaba Akihito

Rated: M

Author: Kor-chan

Warning: Mpreg, Smut, Lemons, Drama, Humors and etc.. un-beta..

Summary: It's been 3 years now that Akihito had been living in his lover penthouse after the indecent in Hong Kong 3 years ago, but what if his life turn something complicated that he hiding something from his lover and deiced to run away for good?

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the Finder Series character or so, they all rightfully belong to our beloved Yamane Ayano-sensei. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T So please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-ARxTA-

Chapter 5: My property got stolen away part 2

Akihito gritted his teeth. 'Why is feilong here in Japan?. What does he want from me this time?' He asked himself. He couldn't help but to feel uneasy when Feilong was around, he also notice the older male keeps glancing at his pregnant stomach in curiosity. "Is quite interesting seeing you again, Akihito." He said as he added. "And what happen to you? Your stomach is huge.. Are you sick or something? And is really is interest to see some Asami's bodyguard here with you today?.. So I take that he been overprotective of you after what happen 3 years ago?" He said.

Akihito gritted his teeth again and was about to say something still an expensive black car that he know who belong to follow by a others few black car parked in front of them as he saw Asami come out of the passage seat, looking annoyance and pissed as he glare at Feilong, who was sitting next to him, Akihito feel relief when his older lover came to recuse. When Asami was besinde Akihito he glared at Feilong and said.

"What are you doing here, Feilong?.. And what do you want with my Akihito?.." He asked a bit of protective as he hissed at Feilong and pointed his gun at Feilong. Akihito couldn't help but to grip his hold on Asami's when Asami wrapped his arms around him in a protective way and looked worried when his older lover pointed a gun at Feilong and saw some of Felong's bodyguard started to pull their gun out as Asami's bodyguard did the same, still Feilong wave his bodyguard to take their weapon away, Asami did the same to his, before continuing to glare at Feilong, waiting for answer.

"Oh nothing much… I just want to see how little Akihito is doing that all.. Thought I'm quite surprise to see him like this… And is good to see him gain some weight thought… What happen to his stomach?" Feilong asked. Asami was about to say something when he felt it. He felt the baby inside Akihito's kicked on his arms. He went to glance back at Feilong and said. "Is none of your business… Didn't I already warn you to never go near Akihito?" He said.

"How rude.. I just came here to make peace with Akihito for all I done to him 3 years ago… And you should also thanks me for finally giving him back to you 3 years ago if it wasn't for Michel who butted in and got in the way.." Feilong said. Asami snorted. "Making excused aren't we?" Asami said as Feilong glared at him.

"Get it straight in your head.. Akihito mine, not yours." Asami said making Akihito blushed by that statement. "You told you I belong to anyone? Or to you?.. I belong to himself you jerk!" Akihito said making Asami to narrow his eyes at him who looked away with a pout. "See?... Akihito said he doesn't belong to anyone." Feilong said as he smirked at Asami who turn and glare at him. "Feilong-sama!.." A child called as Akihito turned when he recognize that voice and beamed. "Tao!.." He called. Tao blinked his eyes before beaming in joy when he saw Akihito with Feilong and went toward him.

When Tao was near them he smiled at Akihito before blinking his eyes in confuse when he notice Akihito's pregnant stomach and raised an eyebrow making Akihito to blush in embarrassment. "What happen to you Aki-nii?" He asked, Asami cooked and eyebrow at the boy who called his young lover 'Aki-nii' he glance at his lover who looked away from his stare before answering Tao his question truthfully.

"I'm okay…" He said as Tao nodded. "I can see that but.. What this?" Tao said as he put a hand on Akihito's pregnant stomach only to remove it when he felt a kick. "What was that?... Something is inside of your stomach Aki-nii.. It's kicked my hand!." Tao said in amusement before placing his hand again on Akihito's stomach and felt the baby move inside Akihito. "Wah!.. It moving…" Tao said.

Feilong raise an eyebrow at Tao and Akihito and his pregnant stomach in wonder before giving Asami a raised brow with an amusement that gleed in them, he was about to say something still his eyes widen in shock when Akihito said something to Tao. "Yea it is moving…. He been kicking a lot lately just a moment ago.." Akihito said.

'Moving?.. Is Akihito saying that h-his pregnant?' Feilong thought. Asami seem to get what Feilong was thinking and glared. "If you already guessed it then yes… And no you may not steal him from me… His having my…" Asami said letting Feilong know not to touch what was rightfully 'His'. Tao seem to be confused and glance at Akihito for an answer who blushed before saying. "I…I'm pregnant Tao.." He said as he added. "5th month to be exact, and pregnant with a baby boy." He said.

Tao stare at him with mouth open, even Feilong show a shocked expression at him, even Yoh who was behind Feilong too looked shock at the sudden news. "Y-You are?.." Tao asked as Akihito nodded his head happily. "Then who the father?" Tao asked as Akihito guilty glance his eyes at Asami who was glaring at Feilong to keep his quite. Feilong stared between Asami and Akihito before breaking into a smile. "Well then I congratulation you two… Is must be great to become a father soon, not to mention a father to a son, isn't it Asami?" Feilong asked with a hit of mockery. Asami glare at Feilong.

Akihito glance between Asami and Feilong before sighing before getting the idea that he should leave the two to talk to each other and got up. "Nee. Tao do you want to go walking around for a bit?.." Akihito asked, Tao looked confuse and concern. "Are you sure?.. I mean you're pregnant shouldn't you be—" Tao said as Akihito smiled and ruffle the boy head and said. "I'll be fine, now shall we?" He said. Tao glanced at Feilong who nodded at him as he shrugged before taking Akihito hand and went elsewhere, Asami motion for Souh and Akira to go along with Akihito to protect him, Feilong did with his other two as they went.

When the two were along they began to talk in serious. "So.. His pregnant with your child huh?...How did it even happen?.. I mean the last time I remember Takaba-kun was born male.." Feilong said. Asami smirked. "Actually he told me the true when we found him and said that he was born a bearer. Means he can get pregnant even thought that he was biologically born male…" Asami said. "Is that so?... Interesting…" Feilong said as he thought. 'If Asami said is true? Then how come Akihito didn't get pregnant with I had sex with him 3 years ago when I kidnap him? And when he had sex with Asami just to get the Data 3 years ago?' Feilong thought. Asami seem to get what he was thinking.

"If you are going to wonder why it just sudden started to work now is because Akihito wasn't a mature teen back then… And that his body wasn't even prepared to be a mother yet still just now that it's deiced to work its magic." Asami said. "You felt proud about it?.." Feilong asked a bit of amused. "I'm… I'm proud of myself for getting Akihito's pregnant with my child… It all the more reason to mark him as mine." Asami said as Feilong shook his head. "You're an unbelievable man… Still using Akihito as a properties?." He said. "He is!.. Why else would I go save him 3 years ago if he wasn't my properties to own?" Asami said. "I feel sorry for Akihito… I don't even know if you really feel for the boy or to your child he is carrying… I can see that his in love with you… But are you even in love with the boy or only using him?... You're so cruel. Asami." Feilong said making Asami to glare at him.

"My business with Akihito is none of your business… He is mine and I will do whatever it take to protect him even it'll costs me my life… I'm not going to let's anybody to steal him away from me… And I would like if you stops butting in my affair with Akihito..?.. Were together now and I don't have any planning in giving him up, like I said his mine and mine along.." Asami said. Feilong snorted. "Will see about that?" He said. Asami looked alert before giving Feilong a warning glare. "Don't worried… I'm not planning to do anything to Akihito while his pregnant with your child… I can see that he's very attached to yours child his carrying at the moment… All I'm going to say is… You better be careful, because once the baby is born I will have my way with Akihito." Feilong said before he got up.

"Yoh… Go call Tao, tell him that we are leaving…" Feilong said as he glances back at Asami. "See you around Asami.. Still we meet again.." He said as he smirked at the pissed of Asami before he left along with his bodyguard. Soon Tao came back along with Akihito and Souh as Akihito and Tao bin their farewell before Akihito going toward Asami. Akihito noticed Asami trouble expression and couldn't help but to frown. " Asami, is something wrong?" Akihito asked. Asami snapped out of his thought and shook his head before standing up. "Let's go back home Akihito." He said. Akihito looked confuse before following his lover toward their car.

The next day.

Akihito went out for a walking in the park along with a fellow if Asami's bodyguard. He walked still he feel the need to get in the bathroom as he excused himself in front of his personal bodyguard and went to the restroom as he motion for his two bodyguard to wait for him outside the bathroom, upon going inside the bathroom, he went to the toilet and take his time there, when he was done he went toward to wash his hand, while washing his hand he didn't noticed that someone was with him still he felt someone put a wet napkin his mouth as he tried to struggle only to felt a bit sleepy when he smell the scent of the napkin and fall asleep as his kidnaper carried him slowly and carefully and went to the window as his other mans helped him picked up Akihito and took him to a van beside the bathroom backyard as they went off.

When one of Asami's man noticed that Akihito was taking so long in the bathroom and deiced to check on him if anything happen and went inside, only to panic in worried as he checked every toilet and found it empty still he saw a napkin on the floor and took it, it was wet and smell like sleeping drug, the bodyguard nose twitched before going outside the bathroom door and told the other guard as they went to search for Akihito, when they couldn't find the pregnant man they gritted their teeth in fear. 'Asami-sama not going to be happy about hearing his Akihito-sama been kidnapping again!' They thought before one of them bravely deiced to call their boss and inform him about what happen.

Asami walked his way to the park where Akihito had been kidnap and glared at the two guards he had sent with Akihito as the two began to explain on what happen. "Kirishima.. I want you to track down this person who kidnap Akihito.. And make it quick…" Asami said as his hand the plastic bag that had the wet napkin in the bathroom to Kirishima who nodded his head and went to do his order. "The rest of you, I want you all to search the whole Tokyo for Takaba-kun… NOW!" He said as his man's entire scatter and went to look for Akihito, expect for Souh and Akira who remind there to protect their boss.

At Akihito's.

Akihito wake up to the cold feeling of the floor as he open his eyes and tried to move only to panic when he noticed that both his hand and feet where tied, both his hand were tied behind his back while his feet where both tied together as his mouth had been cover by a duct tape like before when he been kidnap 3 years ago.

He began to panic inside. 'No!.. I got kidnap again?.. W-Where is this kidnapper going to take me?.. MY baby!' He thought when he remember that he was pregnant and looked now and sighed in relief, his baby was still there, inside his stomach, he could feel the baby kicked a bit. 'Hang on there, sweetie.. Mommy will get us out here somehow?' He told himself and his baby and looked around his surrounding, he was in an empty old crapped apartment room, lying on the floor, the window was too high for him to reach and too dangerous for him to even try to escape.

Then the front door open, as his eyes widen in fear when he know the person who came in. 'NO!.. Anyone but him!' He thought. His kidnaper noticed that his awake and went toward him and smirked. "Heh, so your awake eh, brat?... I shouldn't just kill you a long time ago when Michel told me to keep an eye on you, but he also orders me not to hurt you a long time ago for the deed trade in exchange for you… But don't worry… I'm not working for Michel anymore… If you don't remember me then I'll make you remember it.." The man said as he gripped Akihito's neck. Akihito looked worried in fear. 'No!.. Let go!' he screamed in his mind, worrying for his and his baby sake.

"I'm sure you remember how I struggle you back then 3 years ago?.. In the ships room in Feilong's ship when he kidnap you 3 years ago as Michel told me to babysit you… But if you still don't know my name?... I'll tell you… My name is Yuri… One of Michel bodyguard 3 years ago who's Asami shot, well he did shot me 3 years ago when he thought and saw me shot you… But sadly he only aimed my shoulder instead of my heart… And I'm sure I will make that father of your child a payback for shooting me 3 years ago when I almost had that deed!.." Yuri said looking amused at Akihito surprise expression.

"If you want to know how I know about this child's father you are carrying?... Is because I was there in your usual favorite hangout, I spotted you going there and was about to kill you still I noticed that you have some bodyguard with you that made re-think of shooting you and then Feilong came in and not sooner Asami came… I was going to kill Asami that time but deiced not too and see what going on only to hear the conservation and found out that you are pregnant with Asami's child and deiced a plan… A plan to kidnap you to make both Asami and Feilong to hand me that Deed 3 years ago.." Yuri said.

"Now be good, if you'll behave I might be able to lets you and your baby to live… But if you don't?" He said and pulls out his gun and clicked it as he pointed it at Akihito's head that looked in fright, as he was happy enough to see the pregnant Akihito's frighten look grace on his face. "Good… Now… Here what I want you to do?..." Yuri said as he began to explain his plan to make both Asami a Feilong to hand that deed to him 3 years ago.

TBC..

Me: Woot!.. Yuri butted in! XD.. IF anyone don't know whose Yuri is?.. His one of Michel subordinate from the Hong Kong arc… I remember that part where Asami's shot him and he left to the sea, and thought and wonder if the guy is actually dead or not? So I deiced to use him here and made my own plot.

I mean nobody is even sure if the guy still dead or alive? Even though I Yuri for hurting our favorite Akihito, I still think that he good be a great use in my story plot.. :3 well then that for now, hope you all will like this chapter and tell me what you all think of it, yea?.. Now wonder what will happen next? So read and review and tell me what you all think of this chapter so that I can update the next chapter soon. XD


	6. Chapter 6:My poperty got stolen part 3

AN: Hello I'm back with chapter 6 of Finder Series hope you all will like this yea?.. I'm taking the story slow.. But don't worry Asami and Akihito will be together soon.. :3 And it look like this story will have still chapter 12 I think?.. I think it'll be depend on how I will have Akihito-kun be recuse by Asami.. XD well then on with the story shall we?.. Oh and don't forget to give review everyone…. :3

Finder Series

Title: Story of US

Pairing: Asami Ryuichi x Takaba Akihito

Rated: M

Author: Kor-chan

Warning: Mpreg, Smut, Lemons, Drama, Humors and etc.. un-beta..

Summary: It's been 3 years now that Akihito had been living in his lover penthouse after the indecent in Hong Kong 3 years ago, but what if his life turn something complicated that he hiding something from his lover and deiced to run away for good?

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the Finder Series character or so, they all rightfully belong to our beloved Yamane Ayano-sensei. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T So please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-ARxTA-

Chapter 6: My property got stolen away part 3

Akihito couldn't believe it, what Yuri guy asked him to do?. In fact he was beyond in disbelieving. 'Is this guy looking for a death wish?.. If he wanted the deed he should just go and kidnap Feilong since he had the deed not me who had nothing to do with any of this!' He screamed in his head.

Yuri went toward him and grabbed his cellphone as Yuri flipped his phone open and began to push some button then smirked when he notice something that made him amused at his eyebrow raised. "heh, didn't know that your first speed dial is Asami.." The man said making Akihito to blush. He watched as his kidnapper dial a number as he heard a buzzing tone as the man put the phone thorugh his ears while waiting for whoever he was calling to picked up hos call.

At Asami's.

Asami was beyond pissed as his mans couldn't find his pregnant lover anywhere. He was about to order them again to search for his lover again still his phone rang, he picked up and was surprise that it was Akihito who was calling him and push the talk button and said. "Akihito where are you—"He said only to be stopped when he heard a voice over the phone that was not belong to his young lover, he gritted his teeth and said.

"Who is this?..." He said, he heard the man chuckle over the phone before saying. "No one you need to know of at this moment… I want you to be cooperative while where talking, because if you don't? I'm sure you don't want anything happen to your young pregnant lover and your babies now aren't you? Asami Ryuichi?." The man said in a treating way.

"Listen you?... I don't know who you are but if you do ANYTHING to HURT my Akihito—" Asami said but got cut off as the man said. "Which I remind you that I won't if… You do a favor to me?... I'll give you back your pregnant lover unharm if you do me one favor?" Yuri said. Asami eyebrow twitched as he pulls out his box of cigarette and lit one before saying. "That depend on what is it?... But before I agreed to your request?.. Put Akihito on the phone, once I know he's okay, I'll hand you want you want.." Asami said. The man on the phone snorted. "Fine.." He said before going toward Akihito and pulls out the duct tape on the Akihito mouth and said.

"Get on the phone.. He want to talk to you.." Yuri said as he put the phone on Takba's ears. "Akihito?.." He heard his older lover on the other side of the phone as his eyes widen a bit in surprise before saying. "Asami?.." He said. "Are you okay?.." Asami asked. "I…Yea.. I'm fine… Both… I and the baby are okay…" He said in a trembling voice. Asami listen while gripping his other hand in a tight knob. "Where are you?" Asami asked. "I..I don't know… W-When I wake up, I found myself here in… I think an old empty apartment building that… Haven't been used in… Y-Years…" Akihito said as he added. "A-Asami… P-Please… Come save me… Please… I-I'm scared…" Akihito said as he sobbed a bit.

Making Asami to glare at no one when he heard his lover upset and hurtful voice over the phone. "Alright, that enough!." Asami heard the man who kidnaps his Akihito said as he heard the phone be snatched back. "Well?... See his okay?.. Now about that favor I asked you..?... Do you still have it?." The man said making Asami to look in confuse. "Have what?" Asami asked in confuse, he had no idea what this madman want from him as to go as far as to kidnap his pregnant lover. "The deed that you stole from Feilong 3 years ago.." Yuri said, and then it hit Asami. "Where you the one who shot Takaba-kun at Feilong's ship 3 years ago?.." Asami asked, he had sworn he shot that guy for shooting his beloved Akihito 3 years ago. Yuri smirked. "Glad you still remember me who tried to kill your pregnant lover here." He said as he glad at Akihito who whimper at his frighten glance.

Asami gritted his teeth. 'Shit!... But Akihito had already handed the deed to Feilong 3 years ago…" Asami thought. "I'm sorry, but the deed is already at Feilong hand…" Asami said. "Too bad…. Why not get it back?... I'll give you 5 days to get it back or else… I'll kill your beloved Takaba-kun weather I'll kill him in front of you or not?... You got 5 days to get that deed back from Feilong…" Yuri said. "Fine… Where do we meet once I got the deed back?.." Asami said, he know he shouldn't follow this man order but Akihito and their son life was in danger.

"At Hotel Sheraton Bay after 5 days.. You better had the deed that day or else say goodie bye with your pregnant lover Takaba-kun.." Yuri said before hanging up. Akihito looked frighten as a tears began to flow from his cute handsome face as he watched Yuri who went to the front door and began to yell at someone as he heard the other person yelled back and complain at Yuri demand which sound so familiar to Akihito.

Soon he heard the other person went toward Yuri as Yuri push aside to lets the other one in. Akihito eyes widen when he know that person standing beside Yuri. 'Sagaki-san!' He thought before realize something. 'Wait.. I-I thought Sagaki-san didn't want to get involved with anything that had to do with Asami?' he thought as he added. 'O-Or did this Yuri guy tricked him?..' He thought. He listen to what the two were talking about still Sagaki looked at their victim before paling when he noticed and who he was. "Y-Yuri! You—Why is Takaba-kun here?... Wait! Don't tell me… That- *gulp* the person we are dealing with is A-Asami aren't we?.." Sagaki asked in fright.

Yuri snorted. "Who else?... Why else do you think that brat is here for? tied up in the floor?... We need Akihito to get that deed!... Asami is willing to trade the deed for this pregnant brat!.." Yuri said. "Are you-Wait! Did you just say PREGNANT?.." Sagaki asked in disbelieve as he saw Yuri nodded. "Ah… The brat is pregnant with that Asami's kids.." Yuri said as he saw Sagaki paled even more.

"WHAT THE FUCK WHERE YOU THINKING IN KIDNAPPING HIM FOR?.. Shit!... If I only know you were thinking… Asami's deed of all things? I wouldn't have agreed to help you, if I only know that you were aiming for Asami's deed, his deed of all the people?.. Didn't you know the guy is the most danger one to deal with?.. Not to mention his a mafia boss you idiot!.. What were you thinking kidnapping a mafia boss pregnant lover for?" Sagaki said.

Yuri just waves his hand at Sagaki ignoring the poor man whine. "Yea yea, whatever… Well then I'll be out?.. You're in charge of the brat while I'm gone for a while… I'll bring food later before dinner… So have fun, babysitting the brat.." Yuri said before he left, Sagaki stand there glaring at the closed door before begging to pull his hair in frustration. "Uga!.. Fine!.. Whatever…" Sagaki said before turning to look at Akihito who was still on the floor tied and his mouth was still cover with the duct tape, he sighed and went toward the pregnant young man and pull out the duct tape slowly.

"Yo.." Sagaki said before giving Akihito a sad smile and said. "So?.. Is wasn't a lie when I thought back then when you mumble the 'Asami' name 3 years ago was true?.. So your really are that Asami Ryuichi lover?... Well… Is not like this didn't prove anything.." Sagaki said as he pointed at Akihito's pregnant stomach. Akihito looked away. "W-What are you doing working for Yuri?.." Akihito asked as Sagaki looked confuse as to how he know Yuri. "How?... Do you know Yuri before?.." Sagaki asked. Akihito turn to look at him with a slight glare.

"That guy, happen to kidnap and tried to shoot me 3 years ago… before Asami came to the recuse 3 years ago when I was lead as a hosted from that Feilong…" Akihito said making Sagaki paled. "W-Why is that?.." Sagaki asked, and saw Akihito frowned. "Is because I'm that 'Asami's' lover… Well to put it bluntly more of his property.." Akihito said.

"What are you talking about?.." Sagaki asked in confuse. "I mean he forced himself on me, kidnap me once then rape me once then had sex with me many time as he liked whenever we get to bumped each other… got kidnap and raped by that Feilong then Asami got pissed and went to get me back… Then when we got back here in Japan 3 years ago…? Asami had stolen all my stuff and put in his penthouse… Then there that incident with Al-chan… One of my friend I worked accident put the picture where I saved and hugged Al-chan that got Al-chan's fan angry and want my head still I got no place but to go and live with Asami and realize that I was in love with him… and you get the rest.." Akihito said, slight shock at how openly mind he was with anyone especially to a stranger, he had a hunch that it probable had to do with his pregnant hormones.

He heard Sagaki whistle. "You got ass handed by Asami Ryuichi many times?... Why can't he find someone else?.." Sagaki asked. Akihito blushed. "You sounded jealous?... Well yea I did once ask him to go fine someone else to fuck with only to get him pissed off and had my ass handed for it by him." Akihito said. "Well yea, anyone would be jealous of Asami.. I mean your cute… Haven't you even noticed as to why Feilong and some others… And me would want to fuck you?.. Your cute… And more of a fighter and can lasted long in sex then girl do… But… Sadly your already taken and pregnant with Asami Ryuichi's kids.. Thought I'm more of surprise as to how come you can get pregnant?.. Are you some kind of a hermaphrodite or something?.." Sagaki asked which made Akihito to raise his brow before shrugging and saying.

"I dunno… I mean all did my grandma said I was born a bearer mean I can bear children… So… Yea I guess I'm a hermaphrodite in some way?.." Akihito said. Sagaki just sat there staring at Akihito before sighing. "Well come… Let's me help you get you in bed?... Is the less I could do.." He said before sighing and helped Akihito to get up carefully then take him to a room and laid him in the bed still tied.

At Asami's.

Asami hang up as he glared at his cellphone. 'Damn!..' He thought then suddenly his cellphone rang again as he flipped it open to see that it was Feilong who was calling, he groaned before answering. "What do you want Feilong?.." He asked slight pissed and anger. "I heard one of my man said that Akihito got kidnap?.. Is that true?.." Feilong asked over the phone which made Asami frowned deeply. "How did you know—" he said only to get cut off as Feilong said.

"I have my source.. Now is it true or not?.." He said. As Asami sighed. "Yes Akihito got kidnap!. Again." He snapped. "….What did the kidnapper want with Akihito?.." Feilong asked in concern which made Asami snorted. "He wants the deed… The deed that Akihito give it to you 3 years ago… Apparently the one who kidnap Akihito is the guy who almost shot and kills Akihito 3 years ago… And his back… Wanting me to hand the deed him… Which I told him that the deed was already in your hand.. The guy told me to give him the deed within 5 days or else he'll…" Asami said as he stopped short gritting his teeth.

Just then Kirishima went toward him and said. "Sir… Excuse me for disturbing you sir… But… We already found Takaba's whereabout, sir.." Kirishima said. Asami looked at him before nodding his head and turned back to the phone and said. "Listen here Feilong?.. I don't need your help… I'll get Akihito back myself.. He belongs to me… And I won't let you take him away from me again!.." Asami said.

"Wait! Asami!.. Haven't you forgotten that the kidnapper wanted the deed in trade for Takaba?... How are you going to save Akihito without getting him in danger, his pregnant with your child for pity sake!.." Feilong said. "I'll have my way now will you excuse me.." Asami said as he heard Feilong said the 'wait' before he hangs up. He turns to Kirishima and said. "So where is Takaba's whereabouts at this moment?" Asami asked as Kirishima began to explain. 'Don't worry Akihito… I'll get you back safely… without any help from Feilong…' he thought before continuing to listen to Kirishima report about Akihito's whereabouts.

TBC…

Me: Ohh… Sagaki is now involved?.. :o And yea! I already found the volume 6 English version and read it yesterday night… Which I forgot to upload this one because I was so caught up in reading the volume 6 of You're my loveprize in viewfinder… *sweatdrop* But… well here is the chapter 6 hope you all will like it yea? And please leave a review like always… and tell me what you guys all think of this chapter yea? Well that for now still the next chapter.. ^^


	7. Chapter 7:My property got stolen part 4

AN: Hello, and sorry for the long wait! I'm back with chapter 7 of Story of us, I was having a hard time dealing with this chapter but finally got fixed it. Hope you all like it yea?

Finder Series

Title: Story of US

Pairing: Asami Ryuichi x Takaba Akihito

Rated: M

Author: Kor-chan

Warning: Mpreg, Smut, Lemons, Drama, Humors and etc.. un-beta..

Summary: It's been 3 years now that Akihito had been living in his lover penthouse after the indecent in Hong Kong 3 years ago, but what if his life turn something complicated that he hiding something from his lover and deiced to run away for good?

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the Finder Series character or so, they all rightfully belong to our beloved Yamane Ayano-sensei. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T So please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-ARxTA-

Chapter 7: My property got stolen away part 4

A black ominous car drove the empty street of Tokyo bay in the middle of the night. Inside the black ominous car sat at the back seat, a man with his hair styled in a slick back, a cigarette hang on his lips as his arms crossed on his lap, a deep frown form from his handsome face. He was worried over his pregnant lover who had been kidnap again, Akihito had been kidnap before 3 years ago two times actually, and he didn't want to let's that happen again.

He lit a smoke as he looked out the window glaring at everything he seen as he thought about his pregnant Akihito, wondering if they were okay, the car went straight when a white car blacked their path as Souh stopped the pedal right on time before it smashed with the other car. "What going on?" Asami demanded. "Sorry Asami-sama… but there a white car blocking our way out s-sir." Souh said, Asami tched as he saw the other car to their left side open as he saw Feilong walked out and straight to where they were, he gritted his teeth and tched before opening the car door and got out, both Kirishima and Souh immediately went out of the car and began to pull their gun only for Asami to wave his hand, ordering them not to shoot or do anything funny as both Kirishima and Souh put their weapon back in their belonging.

"What do you want Feilong?... I don't have time to play with you… I'm in the hurry to get Akihito back." Asami said. Feilong just stared at him with a slight frown and glare before waving a black envelop in front of him as Asami cooked and eyebrow at it. "Let's me help!... I have an idea to get Akihito out safely…" He said. Asami snorted. "So your plan is to give the Deed to that bastard who kidnap and almost killed Akihito 3 years ago?... No thank you… I already know where the location is to where they are hiding Akihito… I don't need your help.." Asami said coldly. Feilong glared at Asami before saying.

"Yes you do!... And Beside.. I already send Yoh and a few of my man to get Akihito out safely…" Feilong said. "And what?... Take him away from me?... Haven't you forgotten that HIS pregnant with my child.. And I don't trust you're mans, Feilong… Remember what happen 3 years ago?... When you order your man to bring and trade Akihito for the deed for me 3 years ago only to betray you?.. I doubted if they won't do it again?." Asami said which made Feilong to clinch his fist in a tight knob. "No, and yes I do remember it… But this time that won't happen… Now are you willing to lets me help you?... We could sort of trick the guy while some of my men are on their way in saving Akihito?" Felong said.

Asami stared at Feilong and glanced at Souh and Akira before saying. "Souh, Akira… I want you two and a few others to go along and get Akihito and bring him safe and un-harm… Understood? You know where his location that he been leaded too, right?" Asami order as the two nodded and bowed to him. "Yes Asami-sama… Will bring him safe and un-harm sir.." Souh said. "Good, now go!... Leave me and Kirishima here, I have things to settle with Feilong.." He said as the two glanced at him and Feilong before nodding their head and does what they were asked and left, using the Akira's car as the two drove off.

Asami watch his two henchman before turning to face Feilong as the two bosses began to talk in serious.

At Akihito's.

Akihito lay in the bed, looking tired and hurry, his stomach growled as he looked down at his pregnant belly and felt the baby kicked, he want to chuckle since his little one was hungry but since he was lead and kidnap?.. It wasn't the time to be all mossy with his child, he need to find and way to get himself and his child out safely without harming himself or the child he is carrying. His mouth had been cover with a new clean duct tape again to preventing him from making any noisy, is not like he wanted to get himself in trouble with him being pregnant at the moment, he didn't felt like putting his and his child in danger while he was lead captives.

Not too long, Sagaki came back with the food in a plastic bag that had McDonald log on it as he put in in the night stand table. "Damn Yuri… He said that he would come back with the food?... That damn jerk lied…" Sagaki said before sighing as he looked at Akihito. "Here… I bet you and that kids of yours are hungry." He said and noticed Akihito eyeing the food in a suspicious why, he chuckles. "Don't worried this food is not poison or anything… I'm not dump enough to poison someone who is pregnant especially if said pregnant person is belong to that dangerous Asami Ryuichi… Trust me, no one here in Japan liked to mess with him, not unless they are hoping for a death wish, any guy who would be up against Asami is an idiot… And Yuri is one of them.." Sagaki said.

Akihito couldn't help but to blink his eyes. Sagaki took off the duct tape on his mouth and was about to un-tying the rope around his hand and hand him a spoon and fork. "Here, eat up… I don't want you passing out on me in hungry just because we didn't feed you… No here, eat up…" Sagaki said as Akihito looked at Sagaki then at the food before sighing and began to eat.

Back at Asami's, at the park in the middle of the night.

Asami stand beside Feilong as they waited for the person who kidnaps 'His' Akihito to come, they were going to trap and kill Yuri forever daring and kidnap his beloved Akihito. A while ago after Souh and Akira left? Asami had called Yuri who kidnap his lover and told, I.E lied to him that he had the deed that Feilong had and told him to meet up at the park which Yuri need, as the two waited for Yuri to come. Just then both Asami and Feilong phone rang as they picked up only to widen their eyes in surprise as Asami began to yell on the phone. "What you do mean the hideout location to where they lead Akihito is empty?..." Asami said as he listen to Akira one of his subordinate began to explain. Saying something like when they got there to where they lead Akihito's was empty, no one was inside and began saying that they problem moved to somewhere else, and saying that they must have noticed them or know that they were coming somehow?. Asami gritted his teeth and glare at the road before saying.

"Find him!... Don't lost track this time… I don't care how's you do just find him and bring him safe and alive… or else? Just find he and I want him back safe, un-harm understood and I want him to be found, now!" He said. "Y-Yes boss, right away.." Akira said before hanging up. Feilong was slight shocked at how demanding Asami to his men's to search for Akihito. Is only proven him that Asami do care a lot about Akihito.

'He never had done that before we were together… So is seemed that Akihito did capture this men heart… I envy him..' Feilong thought. Soon Yuri came looking all smuggle as he went toward Asami and noticed that Feilong was there. 'So I was right?... Heh!... Good things I told my men to move Akihito someplace where they can't track him..' Yuri thought. "So where the deed?.. Hand it over.." Yuri demanded. Asami glared at him before saying. "I'm not handing it over still you hand Akihito over… Where is he?.." He said as he pull his gun and aim it at Yuri, Yuri looked alert and pull out his gun and was about to shoot still Asami and Feilong others men came out and point their gun at Yuri even he ever dare to shot, which made him re-think his decision in shooting Akihito while saying.

Yuri snorted. "His safe I assure you that.. Now hand over the deed and I will tell my men to hand Akihito over to you after you hand the deed to me…" Yuri said. "Not still you hand Akihito over…" Asami said as he glared at Yuri, Yuri gritted his teeth, Asami was being stubborn. "Fine!.." He said as he pull out his phone while still pointing his gun at Asami's and began to dial someone number still the person had picked up his call he began talking, when he was done he hang up, and put his phone back in his pocket. Not sooner or later a gray van sudden came as it flow open two men's came out as the dragged Akihito who was gaged with a duct tape on his month and his hand where tied with a red blanket, his eyes had been blindfold by a black napkin as he looked frighten. Soon another car came as Asami's two men came out along with Feilong's men as they went toward them pointing their gun at Yuri men's who were out number since he only had 5 men's with him, while Asami and Feilong had about 10.

"Hand him over to me.." Asami said as Akihito heard his voice and looked up but couldn't see since his eyes had been blindfold. Yuri nodded to his subordinate who had Akihito, but before the men was about to go to Asami? Yuri whispers something to him. "Where's Sagaki?" Yuri asked one of his subordinate who had Akihito.

"He backed out sir.. Saying something like he didn't want to come and get involved then he already is sir." The men said as Yuri snorted and nodded his head and put his thump at Asami to hand Akihito to him as the men nodded his head and went toward Asami and hand Akihito to him, Asami place his palm hand on Akihito's check who relaxed when he noticed to who skin that was caressing his check belonged too, Asami had a soft expression when he saw that his pregnant lover where okay as he whisper something to Akihito.

"Are you okay?.. They didn't do anything to you or the child now did they?" He asked in concern as Akihito looked surprise before shaking his head no, Asami sighed in relief as he warped his other arms around Akihito's protectively, Akihito looked alert when he heard a gun being clicked, beside him, as he looked at Asami and thought.

'Asami had a gun?..' he thought in worried and fright, Asami noticed this and began to rubbed Akihito's shoulder to calm him down and whisper. "Relax… I'm not going to do or shot anyone not unstill they made a move." Asami said. Akihito looked worried now and began to mumble something, Asami looked confuse as he deiced to take off the duct tape slowly, Akihito winced at bit before saying. "A-Asami.. W-What going on?.. W-Why do you have a g-gun, A-Asami?.." He asked in fright. Asami just ignore his question and went to look and glare at Yuri. Feilong was slight surprise on why Akihito still called Asami by his last name and not his given name.

'Aren't they together or?..' He thought in confuse as he continue to watch, keeping an eye at Yuri if the men ever dare make any move. "See?.. His safe… Now hand the deed over.." Yuri said. Asami frowned before motion his hand to one of his men's who had Feilong's deed and went toward Yuri and hand the deed. When Yuri had the deed in his hand, he smiled to himself as he glanced at Akihito who was at Asami's arms. He glared at the boy who's back was facing him, mocking him as he gritted his teeth and point and aim his gun at Akihito and began to shoot as a bang was heard throughout the park, Asami's men's noticed this as they began to shot at Yuri while Yuri men had a gun with them and was about to shoot Asami still Feilong and Asami's men went toward them and beat them as they pointed their gun at yuri's men head.

"Don't even think about shooting.." One of Asami's men said. As they dropped their gun and raise both of their hand in surrender. Asami watch as he sighed in relief when Yuri dead body lay on the ground bleeding, then he felt something wet on his arms the one where he warped his arms around Akihito and glanced down only to gasp as he saw Akihito gritted his teeth in pain as he saw that he was bleeding.

"AKHITO!.." He yelled both Asami's and Feilong and his men all turn to him and widen their eyes in worried and concern when they saw a bleeding Akihito's in his arms. Asami began to carry his bleeding pregnant lover, and saw Akihito gripped at his shoulder coat in fright. "Kirishima get in the car and take me to the hospital now!.." He order as Kirishma nodded his head and went toward the black ominous car and open the passenger seat for Asami as he went inside with Akihito's in his arms, his shoulder was still bleeding, as both Kirishima and Souh began to drive their boss and Akihito to the hospital. Feilong was left there to deal with Yuri other man where there with him along with Asami's other bodyguard that was left behind too.

Feilong went toward the dead body of Yuri and glared at it. "Toss his body somewhere where no one will fine and get him out of my sight…" He orders in an angry tone, he was mad for Yuri for shooting Akihito; he cared about the boy and hand grown to love Akihito too. "Y-Yes boss.." Feilong men said as they began to carry Yuri dead body.

Feilong stand their looking up at the sky as he saw a bright star and close his eyes as he whisper to himself. "Please be okay Akihito.." He said.

TBC.

Me: Sorry for the long wait… I'm having a hard time dealing with this… chapter… I actually had three idea for this, the first was where Souh and Akira had found Akihito's hideout and bring him safety to Asami but that was just to cliché and to simple and didn't appeal to me with an impact as an action and drama or what so ever.. Then the second plot idea I had for this chapter was were Feilong got shoot when they handed Akihito over to him…

But I doubted if anyone would feel sorry for him if he got shoot?.. So I went to where Akihito was getting shoot, but I didn't want Yuri to shoot his stomach where the baby was or any.. So I deiced for Yuri to aim and shot at Akihito left's shoulder.. Not to serious.. I know Akihito had been shot once in the manga and so did Asami… but I didn't feel like shooting Asami in my story so… I apologize if I made and let's Akihito get shot while he was pregnant but don't worried, nothing serious will happen to him… Just wanted Asami to realize just how much special is Akihito to him then he thought he would… Well then I'll shut up now and lets you all give this chapter a review and tell me what you all think of it? Yea? Well then please read and review everyone.. ^^


	8. Chapter 8: My Akihito

AN: Hello, I'm back with chapter 8 of Story of us everyone.. Hope you all will like this chapter yea?.. Oh and one more thing? Can anyone give me a cool and better name for Akihito and Asami's son? A name that would fit the meaning of: 'Asami'?.. Since Asami mean morning beautiful.. XDD. I just realize that Asami last name is so girly!.. XDD *get kill by Asami* X_x

Finder Series

Title: Story of US

Pairing: Asami Ryuichi x Takaba Akihito

Rated: M

Author: Kor-chan

Warning: Mpreg, Smut, Lemons, Drama, Humors and etc.. un-beta..

Summary: It's been 3 years now that Akihito had been living in his lover penthouse after the indecent in Hong Kong 3 years ago, but what if his life turn something complicated that he hiding something from his lover and deiced to run away for good?

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the Finder Series character or so, they all rightfully belong to our beloved Yamane Ayano-sensei. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T So please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-ARxTA-

Chapter 8: My Akihito

Akihito was taking to the ER room in the hospital the moment Asami came in, he had called the doctor who was in charge of Akihito and told what had happen as the doctor and a few nurse had dragged the injure pregnant lover or Asami in the ER, and it been half an hours now that Asami was waiting in the waiting room, he was smoking to get rid of his stress and to keep him busy and to calm himself down, he was deeply worried about his pregnant lover despite that he won't show it in the open, but deep inside was screaming in worried about the condition his lover in right now, it been 2 hours and a half that his lover was still in the ER room.

A few more minute later the doctor who in charge of Akihito came out and went toward Asami as he lower his mask to talk property at Asami, Asami stopped smoking and looked at the doctor, motion for him to begin the talking. "His find, we managed to stop the bleeding… It was lucky enough that the bullet didn't go too deeply enough to damage his shoulder to kill him in the process and were lucky enough that the hosted only use a normal gun instead of something more complicated to get it out and would in danger Akihito and the baby life, his fine now and will be taking to his room now, thought he might not be able to use or move his left shoulder for a couple of month, but other than that his doing okay, we also had mange to give him some blood supply since he will be needing it." The doctor said.

Asami relaxed when the doctor said that his Akihito was okay, then he remember that his lover was pregnant with their child. "And the baby?" He asked. The doctor looked back at him while taking his glove off as he said. "The baby is also fine, it didn't get and damage, thought was lucky that the child had somehow managed to keep up despite his mother condition… Oh and one more thing, Asami-sama… Akihito will be bed rest for the next few months still his wound is healed and closes enough for him to be able to move around… And I suggest no sex for the meantime still he is fully heal enough… Oh and you can go and see him if you want, though his sound asleep at the moment, his in room 302, on the second floor." The doctor said before he left.

Asami didn't waste any more time and went straight to the second floor as his men follow suit, when they got their as Souh open the door to him to where Akihito's room was as he went inside, both Souh and Kirishima stayed outside the door to guard it. Inside Asami went toward the bed to where the sleeping Akihito was, he saw that he had an oxygen mask and some IV and a blood supply aches to his other hand. He went toward and grabbed Akihito's hand carefully as he kissed it. Looking at how pale his lover looked right now, but not pale enough to in danger his and their child life. Just then Akihito stir in his sleep as Asami looked up as Akihito began to wake up, blinking his eyes as he tried to adjust to the light around him, he heard his lover groaned and tried to move in his sleeping position only to hissed in pain. "Careful.. Your shoulder is still wounded." Asami said. Akihito blinked and title his head to the left and saw Asami, he smiled before asking.

"W-Where am' I?" He asked. "In the hospital…" Asami said. "Oh?.. W-What happen?.. All I remember was a guy handing me over to you then after that I heard a gunshot and felt pain through my shoulder… And… OMG! The baby?" He said as he sat up only to hiss in pain again as he fell back to the bed. He moaned in pain as a few tears fell from his eyes. Asami got worried as he watch Akihito put his other hand on his injure shoulder and saw it bleed, Akihito had re-open the wound from shock and worried, he gritted his teeth and pull the phone and began to call the nurse. Not sooner or later 3 nurses came in as they check up on Akihito, they sighed in relief.

"His find.. He just re-open the wound a bit.." The nurse said as the other went out to get a new bandage to change the now soaks one. When the nurse was done tending to his wound he asked. "H-How my baby?.. is h-he okay?" He asked a bit worried and was trembling. The nurse smiled at him and put her hand on his pregnant stomach. "Yes his fine, see, he's still inside of you?" She said, as he soon felt his baby kicked inside him, he sighed in relief and relaxed as he continue to felt the baby kick inside him to assure him that his baby was still there inside him, safe and alive kicking inside his mommy tummy. When the nurse left, Akihito couldn't help but to blinks his eyes when he saw his older lover glaring at the nurse who left, then he began to chuckle slightly as Asami turn to look at him with a raise brow.

"What with you?.. Why were you glaring at the female nurse?" Akihito asked. "She was touching you…" Asami said which made Akihito to raise his brow in slight amused. 'Was… Asami jealous?.. No way!. The great Asami jealous over a female nurse who were tending to my wound?' Akihito asked himself and couldn't help but to be happy somehow.

The next day somewhere..

Three young man where walking out the hallway in someone apartment as one of them began to speak. "Damn! You look like shit Tetsuya…" One of the three said. "Shut it Kou!.. I was busy at work yesterday night since Akihito had been missing for a month now and boss told me to take his place still he return… Lucky I got a shot last night… Is was the great Asami Ryuichi dashing toward the Hospital in panic and worried as he was carrying a bleeding person in his arms." Tetsuya said which caught Takato in interest. "Really?.. That guy who own the most expensive Club called Sion?" Takato said as Tetsuya nodded his head. "Yea… I got inside the hospital and asked some of the nurse… She was saying that that Asami's lover was in a serious condition that his lover was taking in the ER room…" Tetsuya said as he added. "Thought I didn't get the name of whose this Asami's lover is… I'm going to the hospital today to get a scoop at to whose this Asami's lover is and maybe put it in the daily newspaper?.. Yea know?" He said.

Both Kou and Takato just stared at him. "So you guess what to come?" Tetsuya asked. Takato shook his head. "Count me out!... I'm not getting myself in trouble…" Takato said. "Oh? Why? Was it because your wife pregnant?.. Oh come on… Just this one?.. I just want to go and ask a few nurses if they know whose Asami's lover is… Please?" Tetsuya asked. "Come on Takato! Please?" Kou joined force with Tetsuya as Takato eyebrow twitched before he took out a cigarette and lit it before saying. "Fine! But after that were leaving got it?" He said as the two nodded. Soon they went to the hospital and went to the counter as Tetsuya asked a female nurse who noticed them and looked up. "Yes? Can I help you with anything gentlemen?" She asked.

Tetsuya nodded his head. "Yes… I would like to know to who was the person that was taken here last night?.. The one who were taking in the ER? The one where this Asami's guy had taken too?" Tetsuya asked. The nurse paled. "I-I'm sorry sir… But we are not allowed to tell anything… We are forbid to even word out to whose was the person Asami-sama had taken here last night.." She said. Now Tetsuya and the other two looked confuse curious. "Why not?" Kou asked as he added. "We just want to know who was that person was?.. I mean… We were just curious… We promise we won't word it out in the open?.." Kou pledged. The nurse looked around before sighing. 'Kami please forgive for this Asami-sama..' She thought before saying. "Well… Yesterday night… Asami-sama came in carrying his bleeding pregnant lover as Dr. Eri came and took his lover to the ER for a treatment… I don't know what happen… But I overheard some of my co-work said that Asami-sama's lover had been shot in the shoulder… But nothing to serious.. And the guy was lucky enough and both his and the baby were okay.." The nurse said.

"EH?.. HE?.. But you said this Asami's lover was pregnant how can—" Kou said a bit of confuse. The female nurse shrugged. "I really don't know myself as to who this guy who could get pregnant to begin with.. And to top it off this guy was pregnant with Asami-sama's child.. The kids is lucky thought.. Anyone would want to have Asami-sama for themselves and would be willing to have his child… Thought his taken already.. Asami-sama was worried over his lover who was taking in the ER room last night… It was a shocking sight for all of us, since Asami-sama never cared for anyone let's along get worried over this… Like I said this guy is lucky.." The female nurse said. "Wow!.. Lucky guy indeed.. So who was his lover name?" Tetsuya asked. The nurse sighing. 'What the heck? I already said enough…' She thought before saying. "I dunno… I think his lover goes by the name what was that again?.. T-Takaba… Ak… Hmm… I'm sure is was—"She said as both Kou, Tetsuya and Takato gasped. "Takaba you say?... As In Takaba Akihito?'' The three asked as the nurse looked up and nodded before looking worried like she just didn't something she shouldn't.

"Y-Yes why?.. D-Do you know h-him?" She asked in fright. "EH? You freaking kidding me?.. His our friend who been gone missing for the past following month already that we were desperately been searching for!.. So you mean that this Asami's lover is this Takaba Akihito?" both Takato and Tetsuya asked as the nurse nodded her head in fright. "Y-Yes.." She said. "W-Where is his room?.. W-We need to see him!.. Please!" Kou asked. "H-His in room 302 at the second floor but is impossible to get in there because—"She didn't get to finish what she said as the three dashed inside the hallway and went to the elevator as Tetsuya push the second floor button. When they got to the second floor they made a quick dash looking at door to door still they stopped short at the left side when they notice two men in a black suit was standing in front of the door that had the number of 302, to where Akihito was.

"Damn!.. The door is blocked and two guards are standing there!" Tetsuya whisper to the three. "What should we do?.." Takato asked as his whisper. Tetsuya turn to face Takato when suddenly Kou went toward the two guards and began to make a scence, both Tetsuya and Takato tensed. 'WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING, YOU IDIOT!' they both screamed in their head as they heard Kou began to asked and talking to the two guard when one of them the one with a hulk blond guard stopped Kou as Kou began to fight back. "LET'S ME GO!.. I NEED TO GET INSDIE!,, MY FRIEND IS IN THERE!" Kou said. "Sorry kids but you are not allowed to get inside without Asami-sama permission.. Now get lost!" Souh said Tetsuya and Takato went toward Kou as they caught Kou before he hit the floor as Souh had pushed him. Just then the door to the room 302 flow open as Asami stand there with a narrow angry look on his face.

Both Souh and Kirishima tensed at his narrow stare. "Sorry Asami-sama.. But this kid wouldn't bug off and started to making a scene sir.." Souh said. "Don't care.. Just get them out of my sight and don't let them bother Akihito… He is sleeping and need his rest at the moment in peace.." Asami said. "Yes sir.. We were just about to do that.." Souh said as Souh was about to dragged Kou away from Asami's sight when Akihito woke up and said.

"A-Asami.. W-What going on?" He asked. "AKIHITO!" Kou voice ranged as Akihito eyes widen before sitting up only to hiss in pain as Asami glance at his lover only to sighed when his lover had accidently re-open his wound again, he turn to face his two men and said. "Kirishima go get me the nurse and tell her that Takaba had re-opened his wound again and need to get it tended." He said as Kirishima nodded his head. "Right away, Asami-sama.." He said as he left. "And Souh, Get this kids out of me sight before I do anything harm to them!" Asami demanded as Akihito eyes widen in fear as he screamed. "NO! DON"T!.. Asami please.. Is okay.. I know them… Please.. Is okay.. Let's them in.." Akihito said. Souh glanced at Akihito before turning to look at his boss, waiting for an order. Asami turn to glance at his pregnant lover as he saw that pledged look on his pregnant lover face as Akihito said again. "Please… Let's them in.." He said. Asami frowned before nodding his head and turn to Souh. "Lets them go Souh.." He order as Souh did what he told. Both three of Akihito's friend looked awkward in front of Asami as Asami cooked them an eyebrow before saying.

"What are you three waiting for?.. Get inside before I change my mind, weather if Akihito's prostrated it…" He hissed as Kou, Takato and Tetsuya went inside Akihito's room as they saw Akihito glaring at Asami who was now closing the door for them. Asami just cooked an eyebrow at his pregnant lover before sitting in the chair while keeping an eye at his lover and his friend. Kou was feeling a bit of awkward and slight uncomfortable from Asami's stare; Akihito noticed this and sighed before saying. "Hey guys.." He said. "Uh… Hey Aki… Uh.. You might wonder as to why we know you're here.. Uh.. You see… Tetsuya here heard that the Great Asami came here in the hospital in a hurry carrying someone that was injure and bleeding.." Takato said as they heard Asami snorted at the telltale rumors that were spreading quite fast.

"And uh… We also heard that y-you were… This guy lover and.. Uh.." Tetsuya said as he now noticed the big bulge that was Akihito's pregnant stomach that was stood tall and visible for everyone to see. Akihito noticed this and blushed. "Uh.. I can explain.." Akihito said. He was feeling a bit awkward in front of his friend seeing him like this, pregnant and weakly. "So? It's was true on what the nurse said downstairs that you were p-pregnant with the great Asami's child?.. How did that even possible?.." Kou asked. Asami looked alert as he got up. "A nurse said that?..." He asked with a tone of angry and slight disappointed, he had made sure that everyone inside the hospital wouldn't say anything about what happen last night. Akihito noticed this. "Asami.. Don't even think about—"Akihito said as he could already read what was inside his lover mind. Asami just wave a hand at him and said. "Well then I would like to excuse myself.. There are some business I need to tend too.." He said as he open the door, Akihito paled before exploding.

"ASAMI! I MEAN IT! DON'T DO ANYTHING TO THAT NURSE WHO BLURTED OUT ON WHAT HAPPEN LAST NIGHT!. HEY ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING YOU BASTARD?" Akihito yelled. He didn't want the nurse to get fired or worst get killed by the hand of his lover just because she/he had accident blurt out on what happen last night?

Asami ignored what he said and wave his hand before going out of Akihito's hospital room as Kirishima came back with the nurse. "Make sure that nobody gets inside Akihito's room, while I'm away for a while, understood?" He orders his two men who nodded their head as he left. Akihito continue to glare at his lover who were ordering something from his two bodyguard before he left as the nurse along with Kirishima as the male nurse went toward Akihito and began to change his now soak bandage with his blood with a new one.

Akihito could sense that his three friend where watching him as the nurse did his job by changing Akihito's bandage, when it was finish the nurse bowed down to Akihito before he left. Kou went toward him and eyed his pregnant stomach. "Wow!.. So your really are pregnant?.. Can I touch it?" Kou asked as Akihito blushed before nodding his head. "Sure, go ahead." He said, Kou went toward him and put his hand on his stomach as he quickly pull away when he felt something kicked inside Akihito's stomach, Akihito couldn't help but to laugh a little at his friend surprise look. "You feel it didn't you?.." Akihito asked as Kou nodded his head. "The baby started kicking already?.. So how month are you if the little one is already starting to kick?." Kou asked. Akihito couldn't help but to smile proudly before saying. "I'm 5th month already.. And I'm pregnant with a baby boy.." He said. "Wow!..5th month?.. And is a boy?.. Wait!.. So those this mean is Asami's son you are carrying?" Tetsuya asked. Akihito sighed. "Who's know?.. I mean both I and Asami are guy! So we really don't know what the little one would look like?.. I offend wonder if he will have his father's look or mine?.. You know?" Akihito said.

"But still!.. You're so lucky to get pregnant with Asami's child… I mean any girl would envy you and would want to be in your shoes.." Kou said. Akihito laughed. "I guess so?.." He said. "So… Does this mean you were born a hermaphrodite or something?" Takato asked. "I guess so… I mean what my grandma said that I was born a bearer mean I can bear children even thought I was born male… But… I guess I'm a hermaphrodite in some way…?.." Akihito said. After that both Akihito and his friend talked about Tetsuya taking his place as a replacement still he came back, thought now Testuya know that Akihito won't be able to come back to work still his baby was born, which means he will be Akihito's replacement still Akihito is ready enough to go back to work or if the baby where ready enough to be bottle feeding.

Downstairs.

Asami was scowling at the nurse who told Akihito's, the poor nurse was crying later on when Asami left. Now everyone who work under Asami weather is was in the hospital he owned or any of his company now know that they shouldn't mess with him, the female nurse where lucky that she only got scowled and didn't get fired like the others had duet to Akihito requested since Asami know he didn't want to deal with his lover trauma while his lover was still pregnant with his child.

10 week? Akihito was finally out of the hospital after 10 week of staying in the hospital, his wound had closed up but he could not still move his left shoulder properly, Dr. Eri had told him that it take month for him to be able to use his left shoulder again, since it was a bullet that hit him, but lucky enough it wasn't that deep to kill him, just made his left shoulder slight numb for a while, thought the bleeding in his injure shoulder had finally stopped, but Dr. Eri had told him to take it slow and were not allowed to carry any heavy things, well not like he isn't allowed with him being pregnant, and he was still giving a month day off from work still the baby was born, meaning he was house arrested for the meantime still his shoulder was finally and completely healed, and is not like Asami would let him out of the house with him being pregnant since the older male know that the outside world would be dangerous for his pregnant Aki and wasn't up to letting the boy get himself in trouble not while he was pregnant, beside Akihito only had 5 month to go still the baby was born, he had no choice but to put it up still their son was born.

The only time that Akihito was allowed to go out was when Asami was around with him to keep him safe and out of trouble. Akihito sighed as he lay in their bed reading a book while Asami was out at work as he thought. 'Man!.. I wait still your out and born so that mommy could go back to work… Real soon..' He thought as it earns him a hard and strong kick from his baby. "NN!... What the heck?.. Hey! That wasn't nice!..." Akihito scowled at his pregnant stomach while glaring slightly at it. He continue to stare at his pregnant stomach still he could feel the baby stopped kicking and decided to just move around inside him. He sighed and lay back down to the bed and went back to reading his book.

TBC..

Me: Yay! Aki is okay!. :D hmm… Now what should I do next for the next chapter? Oh well, I'll figure out a way… Well then read and review everyone!.. :D Still the next chapter.. :D


	9. Chapter 9: Misery Business part 1

AN: Hello everyone I'm back with chapter 9 of Story of us.. .Hope you all will like this one yea? ^_^

Finder Series

Title: Story of US

Pairing: Asami Ryuichi x Takaba Akihito

Rated: M

Author: Kor-chan

Warning: Mpreg, Smut, Lemons, Drama, Humors and etc.. un-beta..

Summary: It's been 3 years now that Akihito had been living in his lover penthouse after the indecent in Hong Kong 3 years ago, but what if his life turn something complicated that he hiding something from his lover and deiced to run away for good?

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the Finder Series character or so, they all rightfully belong to our beloved Yamane Ayano-sensei. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T So please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-ARxTA-

Chapter 9: Misery Business Part 1

7 month later.

It been two month since the indecent last 2 month ago where Akihito was lead kidnap by Yuri and got shot while he was in his 5th month of his pregnancy, after 10 week of staying there in the hospital 2 month ago he was finally sent free and went straight back home at Asami's penthouse. He was now sitting in the living room as he dried his wet hair with a clean towel as he turn on the TV to watch something. He smiled when one of his favorite cartoon channels was up as he began to watch with interest.

At Sion Club.

Asami just went to his club after dealing with one of his Crime business, I.E mostly killing some organization gang that been roaming around the Tokyo Street and selling drug behind his back as he took care of it.

Souh open the passenger door of the limo for him as he narrow his eyes as he made it inside his Club, many people where looking at him, woman where looking at him with interest and what was that crush? Asami just ignore all the women who were checking him out, he didn't need them now that he had his cute little Akihito, and he smirked when he thought about his pregnant lover at their home. He could also heard all the ladies and some gentleman where gossiping, but he ignore all the gossiping that everyone where making.

He made his way to his office as he sat down on his chair, Kirishima went toward him as he was carrying the daily reporters for tonight at the Sion Club Activates and others likes his daily reporter for his Mafia families daily activities and needs, supply and others things that need to be handing with, when his phone rang, he sighed in annoyance before picking his phone out of his pants pocket and flipped it open to see who was calling? He groaned even more before pressing the talk button and put the phone to his ears as he heard a female voice.

"Ryuuichi, dear… How are you doing?" An old female voice said as Ryuuichi chuckle slightly. "I'm doing great mother… How's are you doing?" He asked his mother. "I'm fine dear… Did you receive the files that I send it to you?" her mother asked as he groaned. "Yes mother and no I do not agree and liked any of them, nor will I willing to marry her!.." He hissed out. He heard his mother groaned on the other edge. "But Ryuu!.. You are 37 years old!.. You aren't getting any younger and neither are your father and I… We want you to find someone to love you and give us grandchildren as soon as impossible Ryuu… You are after all our only son in the family…" Her mother said.

Asami Ryuichi might be their only son since he had 3 younger sisters, making him the only boy in the family thrown to pass down the family heritage, both his two younger sister were already married and had children of their own while the youngest one was still taking her collage year, now it was his turn now to have his own family and wife, since he was the eldest one and the only boy in the family, actually he was to pose to be married when he turned 18 but he had refused his fiance named Yoko Tsubasa whose his parents choose for him, telling them that he still want to enjoy his youthful life back then when in true he was never really into girls or women to begin with, the only person who know that he was gay in their family where his youngest sister who were into yaoi in her high school year and still is even now.

Hikari Asami was okay with her older brother being gay, she even encourage him to date other guy behind their parents back, back then when Hakari was in her high school year, but when she got in collage she moved out taking her collage course in Italy the place where she always loved to go and school with.

Asami sighed. "Mother I understand how you feel and what you want.. But still… I will not marry any of those choose girls that you and father picked for me, especially HER!.. And beside… I already have my eyes on someone else…" Asami said. Yoko Tsubasa might be a beautiful woman to be Asami wife but she was only interest in his money and wealth, she never truly loved him or wanted to be with, he even caught her cheating and lying behind his parents back that she was seeing someone else and taking others man in their parents' bedroom when his parents had forced him to go out on a date with her once since his parent want him to get to know her and fell in love somehow, but that didn't went well and his parents were disappointed with it. Even his three younger sister had notice it, that Yoko was only using their older brother and married him for his money and wealth, only their parents where blinded enough not to noticed it.

"Oh?" His mother sounded interest. "And prey tell me whose this lucky lady is?.. Are you hoping to marry her?... Is this why you refuse the offer your father and I send you?..." His mother asked. "Yes mother… I had my eyes on someone else… And I will marry him soon enough!.." He said which shocked her mother.

"HIM?.. R-Ryuuichi… A-Are you t-telling me that y-you liked mans over woman?... But that can't be I won't allow it… Ryuuichi you have to break up with him!.. I don't care if you will refuse I will—"His mother screamed over the phone. "MOTHER!.. I will not separate myself from him!.. No matter what you will do I will not!.. And beside… His already having my child so there nothing to worried about…" Asami said. Now his mother looked more surprise.

"WHAT?.. But that i-impossible!.. G-Guy can't get pregnant!.." She screamed. "Well he can… His different something more specially done those women you send over…I'm not changing my mind mother… I will marry Akihito and raise his and mine child weather you or father like it or not… Nice talking with you again mother but I need to go now.. Goodbye.." He said before he hangs up.

Souh and Kirimshima were shocked by their boss sudden attitude toward his mother; Asami was never that cruel toward his parents, and they were even more shock to hear that their boss was fighting his love for Akihito done getting married to someone he doesn't even meet or liked. "Kirishima… The report?.." Asami asked making Kirishima to snap out of his shock before handing the report to their boss. "Y-Yes sir.. Here is it sir.." Kirishima said as he hand the report as Asami began to study it.

The next day?

Akhito was sitting in the living room along today again as he turn the TV on, since his lover didn't allow him to go out the house for the fear of getting kidnap again like before while he was pregnant with their child?. He sighed as he rubbed his pregnant stomach, the baby where more active than before. He flipped channel to channel, Asami was out at work, leaving him all along at their penthouse, he continue to flips the TV channel while rubbing his pregnant stomach when he heard the doorbell rang, he looked confuse at it before getting up slowly and went toward the door as the bell keeps on ringing.

"Alright, alright.. I'm coming…" He said. 'Damn bastard!... Why can't he just use his extra key to open the damn door for?... I'm pregnant with our kids you know?" he thought as he went to the door and open it as he open his eyes and was about to snap only to shut his eyes and looked confuse at the person in front of him.

In front of him stand a beautiful woman with curly auburn hair. He looked confuse at the woman, the women stared at him and looked down at his pregnant stomach. "Yes? Can I help you with something?" Akihito asked. 'Is she lost or something?.. She very beautiful…' He thought as he admires the woman beauty. The woman smiled at him.

"Ah, yes.. I'm not sure if this is the right place or not?... But if Asami Ryuuichi lived here?.. I heard he live alone… I was wondering if I had mistaken the wrong apartment or…" She said kindly. "N-No.. You're in the right floor.. May I ask?.. W-What do you need Asami for?" Akihito asked. 'Could this women be one of his co-workers?' he thought.

"Oh?... Thanks goodness… For a minute there I thought I went to the wrong floor…. Oh my bad.. I'm Yoko Tsubasa… I'm Asami Ryuuichi's fiancé… And you?" She said in polite. Akihito stand there froze on his spot. Did he just heard it right?. 'F-Fiancé?.. B-But that can't be…' He thought. "Ah.. Excuse me for a moment… Why don't you come in and make yourself at home? I'll be back in the minute…" Akihito said as the women looked confuse before going inside the penthouse and make herself comfortable.

The woman still looked confuse as to who this man was, and why was that men stomach was so huge, the man didn't look any fat or gained any weight so she was slight confuse at the strange person who was living with her Asami's. The man stomach was big.

Akihito made a quick but careful dash toward their bedroom bathroom and pulls out his cellphone and dial Asami's number. After the third ring Asami picked up his call. "What is it? Akihito?" He heard his lover deep husky voice as his lips tremble as he gritted his teeth. "A-Asami you jerk!.. W-Why?.. H-How come you never told me that y-you had a f-fiancé?.. W-Wasn't I not enough for you? I-I hate you, you jerk!" Akihito screamed over the phone, he doesn't know if he was saying this for real or was it just his hormones since his pregnant or both? But he doesn't care at the moment. He was feeling a little too much of emotional right now and they are mostly the emotional of betray and hurt, he couldn't believe that his lover was lying behind his back?

'If he already had a fiance he should just say so in the benign?.. W-Why did I even fell for this jerk?. I-Is he only being nice to me be-because I got pregnant with his child?.. I-Is he going to take our son away from me once he is born and take it with him and married that women and,,, And?.. OMG?..' Akihito thought as he was feeling too much distress that he started to feel weak and nausea as he soon felt dizzy and fainted on the bathroom tub.

Akihito forgot that he was still on the phone as he passed out.

Asami stared at his phone in worried when Akihito stopped talking as he heard a loud thud over the phone, he got up and called Akihito name, but when he didn't get any answer from his young lover? He began to get worried as his end the call with Akhito as he grabbed his coat and called Kirishima's number. "Yes boss?" Kirishima asked as he picked up their boss call.

"Kirishima prepare the car for me quickly… We're heading to my house… There something wrong with Akhito when he called. NOW!" he demanded. "Y-Yes sir.." Kirishima said when Asami got out of his office and into the backyard of the Club? He saw both Souh and Kirishima standing on his limo as Souh open the passenger seat for him as he went inside as they drove off.

When Asami got to his penthouse as Souh and Kirishima follow him from behind, he was shock to see Yoko was there; Yoko looked pleased to see him and went toward him. "Ryuuichi… Is nice to see—" She didn't get to finish her words when Asami push her aside making her slight shock as he went inside and searched for his Akihito when he found his lover was nowhere in sight? He turn to look at the still shocked and confuse Yoko and asked well more of demanded that is.

"Where did Akihito went to?" He asked Yoko looked confuse before remembering the young man who greeted her a moment ago. "I-I don't know.. He said that he was going to get something.." She said. "Where did he go to?" Asami asked. Yoko looked slight fright at Asami tone as she pointed her finger to their bedroom door.

Asami didn't thank her as he went toward their bedroom, and found the room was empty; he went toward their bathroom and found it locked. "Akihito?.. Open the door…" He said. But when he didn't heard any insult, reply he called the boy name again but when he didn't get any respond? He began to worry and began to break the door down, both Souh Kirishima and even Yoko looked surprise at Asami rude and cruel attitude as she watched the man broke the door to the bathroom. When the bathroom door open as Asami went inside, he looked shock as he saw his pregnant lover passed out on the bathroom tub, his cellphone was still on.

Asami went toward his lover and lightly smacked Akihito's check, but when the boy didn't respond he began to worry as he picked up Akihito's cellphone and ended the call. Asami then carried his pregnant lover in his arms as he went out of the bathroom, both Souh and Kirishima looked in concern and worried over their boss's lover.

"Kirishima call doctor Eri tell him were heading there.. Souh drive us to the Hospital NOW.." He order, both Souh and Kirishima did what they were order to oas Asami went out of their bedroom and their house, ignoring Yoko who was still there slightly surprise and shock, she dashed and following Asami as she place a hand on his shoulder, Asami glance at her with scary narrow eyes that frighten her, Asami was never like this when they first been introduce by their parents.

"R-Ryuuichi?.. W-What going on? His he alright?.. What wrong with him?" She asked. "Who send you to come here, Yoko?" Asami asked, ignoring her concern over his pregnant lover in his arms that he was carrying. Yoko was slight shock when her question had been ignored by this man that she once loved.

"N-No one did.. Y-Your mother told me that y-you have found someone you were interest with and were going to marry them… But she never told me to who's the lucky girl name was so I came to see it for myself.. And since I was shocked that someone had stolen my Ryuuichi heart…. So I—"She said but her word where cut off as Asami give Akhito to Souh who careful hand the pregnant lover of their boss in his hand, everyone in the floor where slightly shock on what happen next.

Yoko was now more than shock, Asami had just slapped her to her check, she know that Asami was cruel, ruthless and didn't have any heart to hurt anyone, but he never heard him once slapped our hit any woman before, she was shock to see him slapped her like this. Asami ignored her shocked look on her face as he said. "Did mother mention anything to you that my said lover was pregnant with my child?" He said. Now Yoko was now surprised to hear this.

"N-No she d-didn't say anything about it…" Yoko said. "Well now you know? So I would be more the happy if you leave us along now that you know that my lover is pregnant with my child?.. And one more thing?.. Do you think that I didn't notice a long time ago that you were only interest with my money and wealth? And using me just to get my parents attention? And do you think I didn't noticed that you were bringing mans into my family mansion and taking them to my parents' bedroom?." He said as he turn around to face Souh and snatched his pregnant lover back in his arms as they headed to his car and drove to the hospital leaving the still shocked Yoko there on his penthouse floor.

Yoko stood there in shock at what Asami just told her, she couldn't believe that Asami had known about her interest in his money and wealth and that she was taking man's in his parents' bedroom, or where pretending to be sweet and polite to his parents just to get their attention to let's her married their son.

TBC..

Me: Woot? More drama?.. :O I hope you all will like this chapter? I wonder what will happen next?.. I hope Aki and his baby are okay?.. _ Well then read and review everyone and tell me what you all think of this?

The original plot story for this chapter was to pose to be where Onoda coming back from the prison and made some havoc and cause Akihito in trouble and kidnap him again, but I marked that as a no since Aki had been already kidnap by Yuri in the preview chapter, then this idea popped to my head so I went with this idea.. Hope you all will like this chapter yea? Please leave a review so I will know what to do next? And could anyone give me a better name for Akhito and Asami's son name? O.o something that will fit the Asami last name?


	10. Chapter 10: Misery Business part 2

AN: Hello I'm back with chapter 10 of story of us, I was only hoping in making this story only up to chapter 10... but I feel like that being unfair with you guys so.. Be happy a glad that this story would have still more chapter too go.. And hope you all will like this, yea? And please give review!

Finder Series

Title: Story of US

Pairing: Asami Ryuichi x Takaba Akihito

Rated: M

Author: Kor-chan

Warning: Mpreg, Smut, Lemons, Drama, Humors and etc.. un-beta..

Summary: It's been 3 years now that Akihito had been living in his lover penthouse after the indecent in Hong Kong 3 years ago, but what if his life turn something complicated that he hiding something from his lover and deiced to run away for good?

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the Finder Series character or so, they all rightfully belong to our beloved Yamane Ayano-sensei. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T So please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-ARxTA-

Chapter 10: Misery Business part 2

Asami sat on the hospital waiting room area again for the second time that his pregnant lover been taking to the hospital. He lit a cigarette annoy and irrigated. He couldn't believe that his mother just told Yoko about it and now the women was here to make chaos, he didn't want to ask any help from his married two younger sister, beside both Shizuka and Kasumi Asami where never in good term with Yoko Tsubasa and had never liked that women as their older brother future wife, the two would be more delighted to get rid of her, soon Doctor Eri came out as Asami turn to stare at the doctor, the doctor sighed.

"His fine and so is your son there nothing wrong with them… Is just stress that probable made Akihito pass out… You can see him now, but I suggest that you wouldn't give him more stress and depression now that his almost due soon, it won't be good if he have a premature baby or so… oh and his in room 301 on the second floor." The doctor said as Asami made his way to his pregnant lover's room.

When he got there he saw his lover on the hospital bed, sleeping peacefully, he went toward and sat on the chair next to his sleeping lover and rubbed his thumb against his lover's check, Akihito stir in his sleep when he felt something cold touched his check as he blinked his eyes and saw his older lover looking at him with concern and worried look which confuse him, then he remember on what happen a while ago as he began to glare at his lover who chuckle at him when he had noticed his glare, he humped before turning around, making his back face his lover. Asami frowned at his lover sudden behavior and said.

"Akihito.." He called, Akihito continue to ignore him which annoy Asami. "Akihito…. Face me and look at me when I'm looking at you.." He said firmly, Akihito winced at his tone before barking an insult. "And what?.. Let's you have your way and kiss me to make me feel all better?.. No thank you.." He said as he smiled sadly as tears began to flow from his face when he the image of that Yoko woman came to his head. Asami sighed; his lover was being stubborn again.

"W-Why didn't you told me that you had a fiancé before we even started dating and being together?... I hate when you lie to me.." Akihito said. Asami sighed. This was the reason why he didn't want to talk to Akihito about his preview lover that he been dating before, But Yoko wasn't his lover or girlfriend, she was the woman that his parents had chosen for him as his bride without his conscious or permission, not that he never was into woman before… In fact he was gay to the cord.

"She wasn't…" Asami said which caught his pregnant lover attention as he saw Akihito turn around and face him. "Huh?.. What you mean she wasn't?.." He asked.

"Well she was but she wasn't the woman I liked to be with… She was only the woman that my parents' choice for me as my wife without me knowing any of it… Beside I didn't like her the moment we first met… I had my suspicious that she just agreed to my parents offer for money and wealth which I was right… I caught her red handed once when she was cheating and lying behind my parents back as she took man's into my parents' bedroom once… When my parents had announced our wedding engagement when I was 20? I had refuse and cancel the wedding and all.. And well.. Run away from home and build my own business… But the mafia heritage and business was pass down to me through my father and so on.. But… that never stopped my parent from persuading me into marrying her for over 20 years now… And that never stopped me from refusing their offer of me marrying her or any of the women they choice for me to marry too." Asami said.

Akihito listens to it all in shock. "W-Why was your parents wanting you to get married for?" He asked. Asami sighed. "They wanted me to get married and give them grandchildren liked they had always dreamed off… But I had refused.. Thought they didn't know that I was gay to begin with.." He said. 'Still yesterday..' He added in his head.

"Oh… I-I'm sorry for snapping at you over the phone.. I wasn't in my head at the time when Yoko came in and thought… You know?.." Akihito said. "You thought that was cheating or lying behind your back while you were pregnant with our child?... Now what made you think that?... I wasn't interest in anyone… I'm only interest in you… and you along no one else…" Asami said. Akihito blushed before looking away. Asami couldn't help but to chuckle when he saw his pregnant lover blushed.

The next day..

Today was the day that Akihito was discharge from the hospital. He was glad that he was going to get out of there; he didn't want to stay in the hospital any longer like he did before in his 5th month. He was about to open the door to his hospital room when he heard argument from the outside of the door and open his door a little and peaked through it and saw Asami arguing with someone, is was a man, slight older then Asami, had gray hair and gold eyes like what his lover had. He could see that the older one where fighting back. Then soon he saw an elder lady looking around 70 or early 80's. The old woman was beautiful despite her gray hair and line run through her head. It seem that both the elder people where arguing with Asami

'Mother?' Akihito eyes widen when he heard Asami said that word. Then he saw it, those golden eyes in the old man eyes in front Asami as he just realizes something. 'A-Are this… A-Asami's parents?..' he thought then watched the old man, examine him and notice the similar between Asami's and this old man, they both had golden eyes and had that superiority attitude. Then his eyes widen in shock when Asami's father told him to break up with him, then he heard his lover argue saying that he cannot leave him since he was pregnant with his son, which shocked his parents before his father went furious and started to say more nonsense.

Akihito couldn't take anymore of Asami and his parents insult argument, it making him sick to his stomach as he dashes toward the bathroom and open the toilet sink and began to empty his stomach. He could feel his baby kicking hard, he know somehow that his baby was upset with something and he know it have something to do with what his older lover's parents said as Asami's father word rang to his head.

'_If you don't break up with that boy Asami then you will have no choice but to take your son away from his mother then moment the child is born, I will not accept that my grandson or any of my grandchild mother is a male, even if there male mother could get pregnant!' _the harsh word Asami's father said.

Akihito couldn't help but to sob in tears. H_e _didn't want to be separated from his son, not his flesh and blood, he lay a hand on his 7th month pregnant stomach and rubbing it when he felt the baby kick as he continue to cry silently. When he heard all the argument outside had stopped as he heard the other four footstep went away?. He began to calm down a little as he deiced to just go to the bed and pretend that nothing happen and pretend to be asleep when his lover came in to check on him.

When his lover came back inside his hospital room, he found him like that, crawl up like a fetus as Akihito's hand warped around his pregnant stomach like he was protecting it from any danger that would befallen him. Asami couldn't help but to smile at the cute display his pregnant sleeping lover was showing him as he ruffles his pregnant lover's head crassly. A sad smile grace on his lips as he bend his head down and kissed Akihito's forehead and whisper.

"No matter what… I won't lets them take you away from me.. or neither will lets them take our son away from you. My Akihito.." He whisper, Asami didn't know that his lover was just pretending to be asleep, Akihito couldn't help but to grit his teeth in pain, the pained word his lover said was just too hurtful for comfort. 'Why?.. Why does everyone always trying to get in our way or were trying to separate us from each other?.. Yes is true that I used to want to stay away from Asami since he was dangerous… But the more I stay with him the more I understand and fell in love with him that I can't and don't want to be away or separate from him..' Akihito thought as he felt tears welled up.

At afternoon, Akihito was finally discharge from the hospital as he and Asami had head home to their penthouse in silent, they didn't even argue along the way to the limo where Souh and Kirishima was, neither did they when they got home, they just went there. sat in silent, stayed with each other in the coach, cuddling, well more of Akihito leading on Asami as they stay there in silent as they watch some movie, then eat in silent during dinner time, then sleep in silent as well when they head to bed.

Then around 3 AM in the morning? Akihito got up, and got dressed and grabbed his bag as he left a note in Asami's night stand table, as he looked in sadness at his lover. He didn't want to repeat what he did a month ago when he found out that he was pregnant with their son? But he didn't like the idea of Asami's parent taking his away from him or the thought of giving his lover a trouble then he already did. He looked at his older lover one more time as tears flow from his handsome face before he left and took a bus this time, he didn't want to take the train since the person in charge there might tell Asami's to where he went like the last time he run away.

The next morning Asami woke up to find the bed empty, he sat up right away the moment he felt the bed empty and looked around, then his eyes went to the night stand table and saw a letter address to him, he gritted his teeth as his clenched his fit and snatched the note and read it.

_Asami,_

_Hey… I'm sorry to do this again… But… I overheard you and your parents argue yesterday at the hospital… I'm sorry but I don't want to be separate from you or to ours child… But I need to do this; I'm doing this for our own good. I can raise the child myself so don't worried.. And don't look for me neither… I can… Just sent some picture of our son once his born… _

_Love you._

_Akihito._

Asami gritted his teeth as he crumbles the paper in his hand. He snatched his box of cigarette and lit one then glared at the door. 'Damn mom and dad for even thinking of taking our child away from him!..' He thought as he added. 'If anything happen to Akihito or our child I'm going to start killing someone or blame them for this!' he thought as he got up and snatched his phone and dial a number. "Yes Asami-sama?" Kirishima answer.

"Kirishima, bring me the car.. We're going to search for Akihito.. Again.." He said. "Sir? D-Don't tell me h-he run away again?" Kirishima said as he slight groaned. "Hn.." Was all he's boss said which translate as a 'yes'. "Tell all my men to go look for Takaba-kun like, before, search him anywhere and everywhere, find him and I want him safe, alive an unharmed… He isn't allowed to travel anywhere now that his almost due soon… Find him before anything happen to him and my son, understood?.. And drove car to my parents' house… There something I need to speak to them.." He said as he eyed the crumble paper in his hand.

"Yes Asami-sama." Kirishima said before he hangs up.

Soon Kirishima order all of Asami's men to search for Takaba like before which they groaned. Searching him mean it will take longer to find him like before, but they know not to complain or else they would get killed by their boss as they began to search for Takaba. Kirishima drove the limo car to Asami's parents' mansion house as Asami himself was inside the limo, smoking a cigarette. When they made it to Asami's parent house as Asami got out and went straight to his father's office room, Hirako Asami was shocked to see his only son and eldest child came storming inside his office.

"Ryuuichi… What can I do for you my boy?" He asked. Ryuuichi just glared at his father before slammed the desk table. Hirako didn't look affected at all since he already gotten use to his son traumas. He glared at his son before he noticed a crumble paper beneath his son's hand. "Read it." Ryuuichi said. Hirako stared at his son before picking up the crumble paper and read it; to his horror his son lover had run away and overhead them arguing.

"Ryuuichi.. What the meaning of this?" He asked. "What does it mean, father?.. MY pregnant lover runs away since he overheard you… Saying those words… Those words that you told me that you will take away our son away from him! It's frightening him father… Is frightening him to the point where he has to run away again!" He said. Hirako stared at his son in confuse before asking.

"Again?.. What you mean again?.. You mean this happen before?" He asked. "It did… Once when he found out that his pregnant with our son, and thought that I wouldn't want anything to do with it… It took me… 3 month to find him again…" Asami said. '3 month? It took Ryuuichi to find his lover for over 3 month?.. You mean this boy is this good to hide enough to the point where he is hard to be found?' Hirako asked himself, then he just remember that his son's lover where pregnant with his grandson, mean the boy could be in danger.

"And may I add this father… MY lover is already in his 7 month… His going to be due soon, and his doctor had forbidden him from going anywhere where he shouldn't have been…" Ryuuichi said. Now Hirako felt horrible at himself. His grandson could be in danger. 'Shit!' "Ryuuich—"His father started but Ryuuichi cut him off and said. "No father.. I will not need your help… I can go find Akihito myself alone with my men… But remember this father… If anything, I mean anything happen to my Akihito and our child?. Mark my word father I'll blame everything on what happen to Akihito on you!.." He said before he left and head to his Sion Club.

Hours later at the Sion Club.

Asami was disappointed that his men couldn't fine his pregnant lover anywhere. He gritted his teeth. 'Akihito!. Where are you hiding?.. Stop this nonsense. You are pregnant with our child!' he screamed in his mind, he was more worried now for his lover sake despite his emotionless face. "A-Asami-sama.. Y-You might want to see the 7' clock news, sir.." Kirishima said as he turns on his TV.

"Around 4am this morning a bus crushed in a landslide going to Nikko's road.. There are 28 people on the bus, 20 people had died while one are still missing in the landslide, the rescuer are looking for the one missing person. The bus driver said the person must have gone in the lake or so… Since 4 of the passenger where sitting on the back seat, one of them where pregnant…" The news reporter said. This made Asami in alert. "Kirishima… Call one of our men to check the list to who were in that accident… And I want it as soon as impossible.." Asami said. "Y-Yes sir.." Kirishima was about to grab his phone when something shock happen in the news that made both of them stop in their track as Asami dropped his cigarette.

"Sir… Can you tell me what happen here?" The reporter asked. "Well as you can see.. A Bus was fell off the cliff.. The bus driver said they were 28 passengers inside… One of them where pregnant.." The cop said as both the cop and the reporter turned to the bus driver.

"Y-Yes they were 28 passenger.. But one of them were pregnant.. I couldn't tell if the person where male or female since the person had a flat chest but his stomach was huge problem around 7 month?.. The person had a blond hair and slight beautiful hazel eyes… And he was seated in the back seat alone with a 8 passenger with that person still we you know? It was raining heavily and it was hard to control the bus.. When the bus suddenly slipped and fell off the cliff… I think you can figure out the rest.. But what worried me is the passenger in the back, the bus was spited into two, we don't know where the other halves of the bus is at the moment as the police are still looking for the missing person sir." The bus driver said, the bus drive was injuring both his cloth were cover with scratch, and wound and a broken arms.

"Well that all for today.. Here are the list of the people who were inside the bus.." The reporter said. Asami eyes widen when Takaba Akihito name was show in the screen, he gritted his teeth and clenched his fit and close his eyes as he turn the TV off to roughly that it break into two. "Kirimsihma… Leave.. Please.. Let's me be in peace for a while.. And tell others to keep looking for Takaba at that place where the accident were leaded, and cancel all the meeting… Tell them I'm not in a good mood." Asami said. Kirishima could sense sorrow, fear and most of all pained in his boss tone as he nodded his head and excuse himself.

Outside the office.

Kirishima gritted his teeth as he looked at the floor in sadness, he could heard his boss scream of angry as he could hear glass breaking, and other things. Their boss was slight pissed, and mad from what had happen to his Akihito mad at his father forever bringing up that word that made his pregnant lover to runaway but most of all, he was made at himself for letting this happen to his Akihito, there boss was happy and more liver when the boy was around, Asami was more happier when he found out his lover was pregnant with his child and now this have to happen? the boy was gone now, he don't know what will happen now that the boy was gone, he was now more worried about his boss. He stands up as he made his way and do what he order. He clenched his fit.

'Takaba Akihito you better not be dead if so are I don't know what I would do!.. Boss needs you… So you better not be dead or I'll hunt you in the afterlife and bring you back to life just for the boss sake!' Kirishima thought.

TBC..

Me: *hide behind a cabin for the fear of the reader and review would kill me!* Please don't kill me!.. I'm sorry do to this… But the story would not be great without and tragedy right? _ but don't worried this is still an mpreg…. So please everyone tell me what you all think of this chapter and please give review yea? _ *is still hiding from everyone.* Still the next chapter then guys! _.


	11. Chapter 11: Missing you part 1

An: Yay! I'm back with chapter 11 of Story of us.. Hope you all will like this chapter? Yay? And please leave a review everyone. DX.

Finder Series

Title: Story of US

Pairing: Asami Ryuichi x Takaba Akihito

Rated: M

Author: Kor-chan

Warning: Mpreg, Smut, Lemons, Drama, Humors and etc.. un-beta..

Summary: It's been 3 years now that Akihito had been living in his lover penthouse after the indecent in Hong Kong 3 years ago, but what if his life turn something complicated that he hiding something from his lover and deiced to run away for good?

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the Finder Series character or so; they all rightfully belong to our beloved Yamane Ayano-sensei. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T So please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-ARxTA-

Chapter 11: Missing you part 1

1 year and 8 month later.

It been one year and 8 month now that Akihito was gone, Asami was in his Sion Club doing his business, he stay single no matter what after the accident with his lover who were to post to give born to their baby boy last year in December.

His parent where still persuading him in marry Yoko, like before he still refuse the offer even if his parents did told him once that his pregnant lover with his son was probable death already, he glared at his parents when they mention that and had insult them for saying such a thing.

He even sworn to never fell in love with anyone again like he did with Akihito, he went back to the coldhearted he was before he might his Akihito. Akihito and their son was his everything, now that his gone he wasn't the same like he was before, he had gone much crueler then what he was before he meets Akihito.

He also had moved into a new house since he didn't want to stay in his old house where all of his memories of Akihito where there, it would only made him depress just by thinking of his young pregnant lover who were now gone, and he had taken all the baby's stuff that he and Akihito brought for their son in the attics since he doesn't need those anymore.

But he offend goes in the attics and see or even touch one of the baby's stuff that they brought, thinking in a deep though, thinking that if only he could turn back time, his Akihito and their child would have been alive if it wasn't for his mistake when he mention to his mother about his Akihito's pregnant with their child and reveal his gender to his mother.

He even remembers telling his men to go look for Takaba high and low. Forcing them to look for his lover body death or alive. At less if they found his death body he could at least give his lover a better funeral if they ever did find his body but to his disappointment they couldn't find the boy body anywhere, he had told them to search the entries of Japan for the boy but couldn't find him, he even goes as far as to search the boy body in the deep of the ocean but they couldn't find his body.

The door to his office open as he saw a young woman came in looking at him with a sad smile. "Nii-chan… Won't you ever take a break from work?" The young woman said. Asami just give his little sister a sad smile.

"Can't… What are you doing here?..." He asked a bit coldly which Hikari shrug a little. "Nothing… I was hoping if you want go and have a summer break with me…. In some country side? You know to get away from work?... please?... I'm sure… A-Akihito would love to see you taking a break from work…" Hikari said he said she saw the sadness in her older brother eyes when she mention Akihito name.

She had found out about her older brother male lover who was pregnant with his child last year when one the receive a call from their parents asking them for help to stop their older brother rampage when they mention about his lover who was in the accident at the landslide a year ago and couldn't fine his body.

She was beyond mad at her parents when Ryuuichi had blurted and blamed them for his pregnant lover death, if it was for his father saying that harsh word about taking their son away from his mother and forced their older brother to marry Yoko. She was beyond furious and deiced to expose Yoko true nature by showing a video of Yoko going out with different man's behind there back.

Their parents didn't believe it at first still they caught her red handed and had forbid the women from ever going and trying to attempt to win their trust just to marry their son over money and wealth, she was happy that her parents finally got rid of her, she even found out that Yoko lied to their parents about her first meeting with Akihito a year ago, telling that Akihito slapped her and said means thing when it true is was not when he heard the true from her brother.

'The bitch deserve for what she done!' She though, she was happy enough that Yoko wasn't in their live anymore, but that never stop the woman from calling, sending mail and going to see their older brother behind their parents back in his Sion Club which made her piss off.

"Come on? Please? If not for Akihito then do it for me? Please?... I don't want to see you like this, locking yourself and working yourself to hard… Is not like you…" She pledged. Asami sighed. "Fine… Just this once alright?" He said Hikari beamed. "Thank you!.. I'll tell the maid to pack up your stuff then we can go first thing tomorrow morning… And by the way… Kasumi-nee and Shizuka-nee alone with their husband is coming with us.." She said. Asami narrow his eyes at his youngest sister.

"What about their kids? Are they not coming with us?" He asked Hikari shook her head. "They can't… Taiichi and Sayo had a summer camp, and Sakura-chan is taking his summer class since she will be graduating her high school this year and Hijiri is having his summer field trips elsewhere.." She said. Sakura and Hijiri Wakabe was Shizuka daughter and son while Taiichi and Sayo where Kasumi twins children.

"Hn.." Was all Asami said. Hikari smiled. "Well then see you later at dinner… And please come… Mom and dad are not even at home since they went to Kyoto to visit our cousin there.." Hikari said. Asami just wave his hand at his little sister as Hikari pouted before she left.

-ARxTA-

Somewhere.

"Wahh!.. This place is soo cool!.. You're so lucky to get the offer here Tetsuya!" Kou beamed in joy. Tetsuya sighed. "Yea lucky to get the offer to take a photograph of the Nikko's beach…" He said. Takato glanced at him. "Why sound so gloom?" He asked. "Well, since my last photo shot didn't went well so my boss give me a new job and take some photo shot of Nikko beach for the new magazine tips or so.. Don't ask me but I'm glad he picked this place.." Tetsuya sighed.

"Well… You still don't sound happy with what your boss picked out for you.." Takato said. "That because I haven't finish working on my other photo project yet… And the deadline is next week…" He groaned in agony when mention it. Both Takato and Kou sweat drop at him. Then Kou looked at the sore and smiled sadly. "Nee… It would be nice if Akihito was with us… Here taking a summer break and enjoying yourself." Kou said as he tried not to cry.

They too had overheard the shocking news last year about the landslide accident as Akihito name was one of those in those victim list of the landslide accident a year ago. Both Takato and Tetsuya were silent they too were sad from what happen to their dear friend. Tetsuya rubbed his nose as he said.

"Well let's get going and find a hotel to stay the night?.. There no point in dwelling on what happens to Akihito… He wouldn't want seeing us sad just because he died.. Right?" Tetsuya said as both Kou and Takato nodded but deep inside their heart they really do wish that Akihito was here alive and with them enjoying the fun in the beach, if only that didn't happen.

"You know… I wonder why Akihito's parent suddenly moved out when they found out and heard their son death." Kou asked in confuse as both Takato and Tetsuya shrugged their shoulder they two don't know the reason as to why the Takaba's couple left without any word last year when they heard the death or their missing son.

They got off of the sand they were sitting and went on to find a place to stay the night.

-ARxTA-

A black helicopter fly through the sky as it reach it destination in Nikko, as it landed in one of the most expensive hotel rooftop landing spot for Helicopter in Nikko as a men wearing an expensive summer cloth came out as he pull out his sunglass, gold eyes looked at the sunset in front of him. 'Nikko… The place where I found Akihito when I found out that he was pregnant with my child last year…' Asami thought.

"Nee… Like the place bro?" Hikari voice said from behind him as she got off of the helicopter. Asami just glance at her. She was wearing a pink summer short and a white tank top, her sunglass was in her head, her gold eyes sparkling as her dark chocolate hair flow from the wind blow, a smile was grace on her face. Asami just nodded his head. Soon his other to younger sister went out of the helicopter along with their husband.

"Wow! Nice place you pick for our summer break Hikari… And this is a great place to celebrate Ryuu-nii birthday as well on August 4!." Kasumi said in joy. Asami sighed which made his three sister to look at him with confuse. He notice their confuse look before saying. "Why did you have to pick the Nikko place, Hikari?" He asked. Hikari looked confuse.

"Eh? Why?... What so bad about Nikko, nii-chan?" She asked. Asami didn't turn to look at them as he said. "This was the place where Akihito was originally belonged to… The place where his grandparent lived.. The place where he went to when he run away the moment he found out that he was pregnant with our child.. And the place where I went too just to take him back where he was originally belonged too." Asami said.

Hikari gasped before looking down at the floor, Asami glance his head and saw the guilt look on his sister as he sighed and went toward her and ruffle hair head. "Is fine… Wasn't your fault that you didn't know… I'll be fine… Now why don't we just go check the room or so?" Asami said before he walks ahead. His three younger sisters looked at him with sorrow and sad look on their eyes before following their big brother inside the building.

-ARxTA-

Back at Tetsuya and the gang.

They finally found a cheap hotel to stay in as they went inside the small inn as the bell rang, signaling the owner that they had a costumer. Tetsuya went toward the counter as he rang the bell on the table, the door to the other side open. Both Tetsuya and Kou glanced at the owner before their eyes widen in shock to see hazel eyes starting at them with a smile as the person greet them.

"Good evening gentlemen can I help you with something?" Said the person. Takato dropped his box of cigarette as his eyes widen in shock to see the person they thought who was death last year as Kou fainted when he saw who the person in front of them was.

TBC.

Me: Wooh!.. So Akihito is alive after all?.. Wonder what will happen next?. :O please read and review and tell me what you all think of this chapter? I know is short but still.. Hope you all like this chapter yea? So read and review everyone. :3


	12. Chapter 12: Missing you part 2

AN: Hello I'm back with chapter 12 of Story of us hope you guys will like this chapter yea? And read and review like always please.. :3

Angelling: I love the name you pick.. But... I deiced to name their first child Ichiru... Since this is after all their first child.. Ryuji is a nice name too.. But I didn't feel like naming their first child that since... It almost closer to Ryuuichi, so.. Sorry if i couldn't used those name you picked for me? So don't be mad or disappointing if i didn't use any of them.. ^^

Crying girl: I'm a girl not a boy... *sweatdrop*

SasuNaruAngel: How can the chapter 11 be illegal? O.o I'm confuse.. _

harathor: I'm glad you liked this story so far.. And I didn't like Akihito dead in my story too... It'll be unfair for me to do that... And beside.. I had a plan for it.. .But don't worried Akihito won't die in my story, I love him to much not to do that.. I just want Asami to really realize just how much he love. cared for Akihito alot.. ^^ Well is not like everyone already notice that even without him saying it to Akihito the 'I love you'

Finder Series

Title: Story of US

Pairing: Asami Ryuichi x Takaba Akihito

Rated: M

Author: Kor-chan

Warning: Mpreg, Smut, Lemons, Drama, Humors and etc.. un-beta..

Summary: It's been 3 years now that Akihito had been living in his lover penthouse after the indecent in Hong Kong 3 years ago, but what if his life turn something complicated that he hiding something from his lover and deiced to run away for good?

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the Finder Series character or so, they all rightfully belong to our beloved Yamane Ayano-sensei. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T So please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-ARxTA-

Chapter 12: Missing you part 2

Both Takato and Tetsuya stared at the person in front of them. The person had blonde hair and hazel eyes, the two chocked and gulped before saying the name again in a long time. "A-A-Akihito!.." They both said in confuse and shock to see him alive. 'But how…?' the two thought, they couldn't believe that this person was their friend who died last year and suddenly just came back to life, that was just to surreal to be real, even though they wanted to believe that but they know is impossible for death people to come back to life, well you could bring back a person to life but that only happen in a movie or novel or fiction story books, anime and etc, but never in real life. Hazel eyes looked confuse at them. "Excuse me… But.. How do you know my name?" Akihito asked. Takato, Tetsuya widen their eyes in shock. 'N-No way… You g-got to be kidding me…. A-Akihito is alive… B-But… H-H-How? And why does he act like he doesn't know us?..' Takato thought.

Tetsuya couldn't believe it, their friend who they thought where death where actually alive? He couldn't control himself and finally snapped as he grabbed Akihito who looked in fright at his sudden act. "A-Akihito… I-I'm so glad you're alive!.. Y-You don't know h-how much we were worried and missed you—"Tetsuya said as all his emotion as he cried with joy to see him alive and okay. Akihito looked confuse and fright by Tetsuya sudden action and pushed Tetsuya away from him as he glared in confuse. "W-What are you doing?.. W-Who are you people?.. I-I don't know what going on but you must have mistaken me for someone else?." Akihito said. Tetsuya looked shock at what Akihito said, as his clenched is fist and snapped. "WHAT THE FUCK AKIHITO TAKABA?.. D-D0N'T ACT AND FOOL AROUND?.. I-IS ME TETSUYA?.. O-ONE OF YOUR FRIEND AND CO-WORK IN TOKYO?.." Tetsuya said.

Takato just stand there and watch as he realizes something while continue to examine this person who looked like Akihito. The person who look a lot like Akihito looked confuse at Tetsuya. "Tetsuya?... Who's that?.. Tokyo? Co-workers?.. I'm sorry but I don't remember anyone or meeting a person named Tetsuya nor do I remember of ever being in Tokyo?.. I been here all my life and grow up with my parent and grandparent and with my son." Akihito said. Now Tetsuya looked more shocked while Tatako snapped his head and thought. 'I was right… He couldn't have suffer from an amnesia?' Takato thought.

Takato sighed when Tetsuya didn't stop looking piss and was about to do something to Akihito when he grabbed Tetsuya's arms and said. "Wait Tetsuya.." He said as he turned to look at Akihito and give him a sad smile and asked. "MY I ask?... Is your surname is Takaba?" He asked as Akihito looked confuse and nodded his head. Takato nodded before taking deep breathe and asked another question. "I-Is your parents name Hiroshi and Ayane Takaba And is your grandparent lived in the old dojo house style near the river bay?.." He asked Akihito looked surprise and shock as to how this guy knows about his parent's name and grandparent and his grandparent house. "Y-Yes… Why? And H-How d-did you know that?.. I don't remember of telling anyone about my parents or my grandparent place.." Akihito said.

Takato gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. 'Shit!.. Just as I feared and thought… Akihito is suffering from a memory loss knows as Amnesia… But how?.. No… It's couldn't be because of the landslide accident last year?' Takato thought. He heard Tetsuya gasped as he turned to face his friend before turning to look at Akihito and said. "Will you excuse us for a moment?.. I need to speak with my friend for something? We'll be back in a short while.." Takato said as Akihito nodded his head in confuse then turn his head to the person who was lying on the floor that passed out a while ago. "S-Should I put him in the coach?" He asked as Takato turn to glance at the fainted Kou on the floor before chuckling. "Sure.. I won't mine.." He said as he saw Akihito nodded his head as he went out dragging a confuse and pissed off Tetsuya and went out of the inn.

Outside.

"What the heck Takato?.. Let's go of me!" Tetsuya said as Takato lets him go and pull out a cigarette and lit it. Tetsuya rubbed his sore arms from Takato's tight grip before glaring at him. "What the heck was all that about?.. And what with you asking him his parent's name and his grandparents' house for?" Tetsuya asked. "Is just as I thought.." Takato said which confuse Tetsuya. "What you thought?" He asked. Takato sighed and lets out a smoke before saying. "Is seem that our Aki-chan is suffering from an Amnesia.." Takato said which made Tetsyua to widen his eyes in shock and fear. "WHAT THE FUCK? That a load of bullshit!" Tetsuya said. "Think about it?.. Don't you ever think that a car crush or bus accident like that last year couldn't make any person suffer after a memory loss?... Akihito's condition isn't any different, I see many cases like this before who suffer from an amnesia in a car accident at the newspaper and news channel.." Tetsuya said. Tetsuya stared at Takato before starting to pull his hair out in frustration. "Shit!.. H-How are we going to get his memory back?.. W-What about that Asami guy?.. S-Should we lets him know that Akihito is still alive along with his son?.. Aki did mention his son a while ago?" Tetsuya said.

Takato thought of it for a moment before saying. "No… Not now.. Let's investigate it for a while and see what we can do to help Aki bring back his memory.. And let's check the hospital if they had any record of his preview check up with a doctor? And you know? Interview Aki-kun about what he remember or not?" Takato said. "That a good idea and a great plan.. Yea let's do that.." Tetsuya said. Takato smiled at him before they jumped when they heard Kou screamed from inside and blink their eyes before chuckling all of a sudden. "Well.. Why don't we get back there and save our poor dear friend Kou and explain to him on what happen?" Takato said as Tetsuya nodded his head as they went back inside.

Soon Takato apologize to Akihito about his friend sudden action a while ago and told him that they had a friend who looked so much like him that he had mistaken him as their friend who they lost last year as Akihito sighed in relief and forgive them and give them their room key as he told them that he started working here a month ago after his labor with his son, which made everyone to be shock and happy. Then later that night Takato asked Akihito if he and Tetsuya could interview with him as he agreed as they went to the kitchen or the canteen of the inn late at night as they began to talk.

"So Aki… Hope you don't mind if we call you that?" Tetsuya said as Akihito just smiled and shook his head. "Can you tell us what do you remember or how you got here or any? You did said a moment ago that you were confuse as to why you don't remember anything that happen to you or as to how you got in a car crush accident.. You know?" Tetsuya said as Akihito nodded in understanding and began to tell his story.

"Well yea… I did say that… Actually… it all started when I was in the hospital… I was slight confuse and worried as to how I got myself in the hospital when I wake up with a head injury and you know?.. Then I began to panic when I felt something moved inside me and looked in shock at my huge stomach still the doctor came in along with a few nurse and explained to me that I was pregnant… 7 month to be exact is what he told me which made me confuse… I don't remember anything of being pregnant or how I got myself pregnant and don't even remember whose my child's father was?.." Akihito said as he looked at his hand and continues.

"Then.. The doctor asked me to what I remember and asked me if I know what my name was as I answer him yes and told him I remember what my name was and my last name.. Then he asked me a few question like if I remember anything from my past… And I answer him a maybe… But I only answer him of what I remember and told him who and what my parents look like and my grandparents, and… That all I remember.. When my parents came looking shock and worried as the doctor explain to them on what happen to me?.. I asked them as to how I can get pregnant as mom and dad explain everything to me that I was born a bearer baby which shocked me… Then he asked me to whose was my child's father which I told him that I don't remember who my child father…was At first I didn't like the baby inside me or Something like that still I grow aches to the baby inside me and.. When he was born I grown to love him even more despite that I don't know or remember who's my child's father was?.. But then father told me to give my child away. He looked at my son with haters in his eyes… I was frighten and afraid for my child.. So I fought back… And well.. Told them that I would live for myself from now on after that when I was discharge from the hospital after my birth to my son?.. I well.. Lived in a small apartment just across this inn… Since I didn't want to live in a far palace while my child is still a baby… I started working here when my son turned 5 month old… MY mother the one who offer me this job since the owner here was her childhood friends who gladly have me to work for her, even thought my mother told me to come back home but I had refused because of my dad who hated my son for some reason… My mother friend daughter who was a 15 year old daughter had offered herself to babysit my son while I was business at work making money so that I could buy what my son need. You know? Making a living?" He said.

Tetsuya stared at Akihito and looked down at his hand in sorrow. 'So it means he doesn't remember anything that happens in Tokyo and his meeting with his Yazuka lover and all? He doesn't even remember us..' Tetsuya thought. "You know.. My mother told me once that I liked taking picture taking and dreamed to be a photographer which I was shock and surprise for it… but I was more shock when I seem to know how to handle and used a camera.. And every time I hold or look at a camera… It makes me remember something or making me remember something that I shouldn't forgot… And whenever I see a person smoking… It reminds me of that sharp golden eyes looking at me… With… passion, love and… I don't know… I offend could hear a husky voice in my head whenever I tried to think of that sharp gold eyes I see in my head or so.. And it would give me a flash back that I don't know or even remember.. Like that flash back or memory of a strong arms wrapped around me and embracing me in a loving and protective way.." He said.

Both Takato and Tetsuya looked in alert. 'So he didn't literally forgot everything.. Is just locked up somewhere in his head and need to unlock it… But how?' both Tetsuya and Takato thought as they continue to talk and interview Akihito. "And you know something?.. Every time I look at my son golden eyes… It remind me of that golden eyes I seen in my dream or memory that I have forgotten or so.. I wonder who was that person?.." Akihito said. Now this made Tetsuya and Takato in alert. "G-Golden eyes?" Tetsuya asked as Akihito nodded. "Yes.." He said. "W-What does your son look like?" They asked. "Eh?... Well.. My son had a brown hair and golden eyes…" He said just then the front door to the kitchen open as a 13 year old girl with piggy tail came in carrying an 8 month old baby in her arms. "Aki-nii… Ichi-kun keep fussing and keep crying for his mama.." The girl said as she pouted. Akihito sighed. Both Tetsuya and Takato mouth hang open when they saw the baby in the girl's arms. Akihito's son looked a lot and exactly like his father named Asami Ryuuichi. Tetsuya glanced at Takato who did the same as they both screamed in their head.

'Shit!.. The kid is that bastard Asami's Junior..' They both thought before they paled when they just realize something. 'We can't hide this from Asami… Not when their son looked a lot like him!.. People would soon start to notice and realize to whose this child's father is… Asami Ryuuichi is a well know businessman from all over Japan..' They both thought.

They watched Akihito busy himself with his son as the baby soon stopped crying once he was in his mother arms. "Shh… Is okay Ichiro.. Mama here.." He said both Takato and Tetsuya just started at him weirdly.

The next day, both Tetsuya and Takato went to the hospital to get some information at Akihito's hospital record to which their luck they got to get an interview with Akihito's doctor and the doctor who helped him deliver his baby. And to their shock the doctor said that Akihito's just have a slightly memory lost which is not temporary, which means they had a change to bring Akihito's lost memory but the doctor said they don't know who to bring Akihito's memory without know what had cause him to lost his past memory of what happen in Tokyo, the doctor even said that it might have also something to do in what happen in Tokyo that made Akihito to erase or loss his memory of force himself to forget or so. The doctor did said that the only think could bring Akihito's lost memory is something that will trigger him to remember, a place or things or person might be able to do it but like the doctor said they don't know who or which place or when or who's person is the only one who could bring Akihito's lost memory back.

This made Tetsuya and Takato in alert. "Doc… I think we know who can help us bring Akihito's lost memory… But it'll impossible to get that person…" They said the doctor looked confuse. "But don't worried… Will find a way to help Akihito's bring back his memory… And will get the person for Aki-chan to remember and make him to never forget his past memory again." They said before they thanked the doctor and left.

"So.. What now?" Tetsuya asked. Takato sighed. "Look like we don't have a choice but to go and ask Asami for help.. H-His the only hope we got.." Takato said. "Yea… I know that… But how are we going to get him to believe us that his Akihito is still alive along with his son?.. His not even here… His in Tokyo haven't you forgotten?" Tetsuya pointed out which Takato sighed. "Hey! Did you hear?.. The well knows great Asami Ryuuichi is here taking his summer break along with his three sisters…" A female girl said to her friend which caught Takato and Tetsuya attention and went toward the two women and begin asking question. "Really? His here? Where is he staying at the moment?" Tetsuya asked, the two women looked suspicious at him before saying. "Where else? In Nikko most expensive hotel the Sakura Nikko hotel, just 10 mile away." The woman said which made Tetsuya and Takato to pale.

'Shit! Don't tell me that we have to use a taxi to get there? Damn!.. This will be near impossible!' The two screamed. The two women looked at them funny before saying. "You know… There is this called the bus tour to Sakura Nikko hotel just up ahead, you just need to pay 800 yen to get a ticket for a free ride and tour there and a free overnight stay in there too.." The girls said before the two blinked their eyes and said.

"Oh.." They said in a dumb way the two girls shook their head that them before they left, leaving the two man alone, standing there like an idiot.

TBC.

Me: Ohh!.. :o Akihito had a memory lost? *Gasp* and is look like Asami is the only one who can save and bring all of Akihito forgotten memory? XD I wonder what will happen next? X3 Well then read and review everyone and tell me what you all think of this chapter yea?:3


	13. Chapter 13: Together again part 1

AN: Hello, everyone! I'm back with chapter 13 of Story of US.. Hope you all will like this chapter yeah? And sorry if the last panel of this chapter is another cliffhanger again? XD I just love to do that so that you guys would give review.. X3 well then give review please so I can update the next chapter. :3

PS: I won't be able to update any chapter tomorrow since it's father's day and my mom wants us to celebrate it still nightfall. :/ BTW I'll update the next chapter on Monday or Tuesday? So no worries. :3

Finder Series

Title: Story of US

Pairing: Asami Ryuichi x Takaba Akihito

Rated: M

Author: Kor-chan

Warning: Mpreg, Smut, Lemons, Drama, Humors and etc.. un-beta..

Summary: It's been 3 years now that Akihito had been living in his lover penthouse after the indecent in Hong Kong 3 years ago, but what if his life turn something complicated that he hiding something from his lover and deiced to run away for good?

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the Finder Series character or so, they all rightfully belong to our beloved Yamane Ayano-sensei. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T So please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-ARxTA-

Chapter 13: Together Again? Part 1

Asami stand and looked at the view in front of him in his hotel room, the view was a wonderful sight in the twenty floor building, he had admire the night sky and the country light but he wasn't feeling that all happy, not when his Akihito was now gone death in heaven, he missed his young lover, if only he could turn back the time and prevent that day, that day where his Akihito over heard him and his father arguing, if only he could then Akihito wouldn't have run away and died in a car accident. He sighed, there was no point in dwelling the past, but it was just to impossible not to think and missed the past when you are in the place where it lead all the memory you have spent with your lover when they were alive, but now that he was death?

The happiness memory he had with his dead young lover haunted him greatly that is was just to impossible to forgot it, but like all of the others? He had learned to try and forgot and starts anew, he knew that his Akihito wouldn't want him to be like this?

Weakly and dwelling the past while he looked up from heaven, he sighed and took a slip of his wine and sighed. He went to the table and put his glass of wine in it and slopped on the coach as he closed his eyes, a memory of back then in the island popped on his head as the image of Akihito happy face when he gives him a camera that time, he looked over joy for the first time.

'_Why a camera?' _Akihito voice rang to his head. _'Because right now that's what you need most isn't it?_' He remember saying that to Akihito at the island and saw the boy surprise and shocked expression, then the boy give him the smile he'll never forget, is was the best smile the boy could ever give him.

He sighed; he truly missed the boy greatly. 'Akihito…' He called the boy name in his mind before drifting to sleep in the coach.

-ARxTA-

At Tetsuya and Akihito's.

When Takato and Tetsuya came back to their inn with 4 ticket in their hand, they have deiced to go in Sakura's hotel tomorrow morning and make Akihito to come with them alone with his son, they would also need little Ichiru to proof Asami's that both of them where alive.

Takato had told him his plan for Tetsuya, that they were going there and bumped into Asami and well told him the true and if he won't believe they will show the picture of Akihito and their son where alive the one that Tetsuya had taken yesterday, he had taken a few of it, one where a solo photo of baby Ichiru and one where Akihito was holding his son in his arms.

Tetsuya had agreed to his plan since they will need Asami help to bring Akihito memory back. Takato open the inn door as the bell chimed, Akihito looked up and smiled when he saw that it was only them, he was holding his sleeping son in his arms, Takato and Tetsuya looked guilt and well, happy at the same time that both his friend and his baby were alive.

Akihito looked more liver and happy ever since his son was born. They could see it in Akihito's eyes, he looked happy and proud to have his since and had the feeling that their friend wouldn't want to be separated from his son that he loved the most even though said friend doesn't remember his child's father looked like or so.

Tetsuya went toward Akihito who looked confuse at him as he pull out a ticket in front of him and said. "Is a ticket to go in Sakura's hotel restore, we… Want you to come with us alone with your son since you looked like you need break from work.." He said which made Akihito surprise from his kind offer.

"B-But I can't go… W-Who will take care of the inn?" He asked worriedly. "Don't worry Aki-nii.. Leave the inn to me, I'll tell my mom that you are taking a break, I'm sure she won't might.." Mika said. Akihito looked uneasy about the idea. "And beside where only going there for an overnight?.. Well" Tetsuya pledged, Akihito thought of it for a moment before sighing. "Fine.. And thank you for the offer Tetsuya-san.." He said.

Tetsuya winced. He didn't like who his friend address him like a stranger, it was making him uncomfortable for Akihito to treat him like he doesn't know him, well who wouldn't if said person doesn't remember anything of his past memory in Tokyo?

"You're welcome Aki-chan.." He said then later that night Takato and Tetsuya helped Akihito to pack up his stuff for tomorrow while Kou was busying himself in taking care of baby Ichiru. Then the next day they left the inn as they took the bus tour to the Sakura's restore hotel, Akihito was feeling uneasy the whole ride, he fight about paranoia and… Well afraid for some rest.. Tetsuya and Takato had noticed their friend discomfort while riding the bus, they know that it might still trauma Akihito in riding a bus because of the accident that had happen to him a year ago and made him lost his memory. When they reach the Sakura's hotel?

Akihito had stopped feeling like he was going to go hysterical, when they finally off the bus, both Takato, Tetsuya and Kou sighed in relief, soon they went to the front gate of the building as two bodyguard who were dressed in a black suit open where standing there, both the guard froze on their spot and when they saw Akihito through their sunglasses.

'T-Takaba-sama is a-alive?.. B-But how?' the two guard thought shock as they blinks their eyes in disbelieve then they saw that they were going toward them as they began to go back to work and open the door for them as the four went inside, the two guard couldn't help but to glance at Akihito, then they noticed the baby in Akihito's arms and widen their eyes when the baby stare at them and saw golden eyes looking at them confusedly.

Soon Takato went to the counter; a woman who hair tied in a neat bun greeted them. "Good morning sir, can we help you?" She said, Takato nodded his head and pull out the four tickets as the women looked at it and nodded her head. "Ah, so you are here for a free stay in overnight here in Sakura's hotel?... Let's me check for any available room sir." The counter women said. Takato nodded his head.

"Thank you… And can you give us a room which had a baby crib?.. We have a baby with us.." He said the women nodded her head. "Sure I'll see if I can get any, okay? Why don't you wait in the sitting area? We'll call you if we have any room available that had a baby crib, sir." She said as Takato nodded his head and turn to face his friend. "Well. They said they will see if they have any room available that had a baby crib, guys… Why don't we wait for there in the sitting area?" Takato said as Tetsuya and the other nodded their head.

They went to the waiting area, Takato and Tetsuya couldn't help but noticed that the guard inside the hotel was eyeing Akihito and his son. Akihito was too busy with his son that he didn't notice the guards were watching him from a far. Then Tetsuya saw one of them pull out their cellphone and called someone. Takato too noticed it as Tetsuya whisper something to Takato.

"D-Do you think they will inform Asami or something?" Tetsuya asked. "Who's know? I mean those girls back then did said that Asami Ryuuichi and his sibling were here to spend their summer vacation… I wonder if all of Asami's men know what Akihito's look like or so." Takato asked in confuse, just then they saw one of Asami's men who was wearing an eyeglass came out of the Counter door and he noticed them, but what made the men wide his eyes was when he saw Akihito.

Takato and Tetsuya saw the men mumble Akihito's name under his breath as they looked alert and worried.

"Yui, who the new customer?" Kirishima asked as he glance at the woman, the women looked up at him in confuse as he saw Kirishima pointed his thump at Takato as she smiled. "Oh! Them… They just came not to long ago… Actually they had a free ticket to stay an overnight here. Kirishima-san.. And one of them asked if I could give them a room that had a baby crib sir. Why?" She asked. Kirishima raise an eyebrow in amused and confuse.

"A room with a crib what for-?" He asked as he glanced at the four of them and then noticed the baby in Akihito's arms as he got choked, the baby in Akihito's arms look a lot like a mimi version of their boss. The baby gold eyes glanced at him in confuse as the little one blinked his eyes. Kirishima chuckle slightly before turning back to glance at Yui. "Give them the 4 star rooms with a crib on the 19th floor." He said which shocked Yui. "S-Sir?.. But they are only commoners.. "She pointed out. Kirishima just frowned at her. "Just do it…" He said. Yui sighed. "I-I don't know Kirishima-san.. Asami-sama won't be happy to hear this that you let's a commoners have the 19th floor in his hotel.." She said. Kirishima just shrugged.

'He won't be disappointed if said commoner is his lost lover who we thought were dead!.. But is look like he not… This is a good opportunity … since in four days is Asami-sama's birthday.. This will be a great gift for the boss.. Beside.. He needed Takaba-san and their son more than anything.' Kirishima thought. "Alright.. But you're take responsibility if Asami-sama found out.." Yui said Kirishima just ignore her as he went toward Akihito's and the others which made Takato and Tetsuya to be in alert. Kirishima stand in front of Akhito who soon noticed him and looked up in confuse which made Kirishima to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Takaba-sama.." He began only to get cut off when Akihito's said something that shocked him. "Yes?... D-Do I know you?" he asked confusedly. Kirishima looked shock and was about to say something when both Takato and Tetsuya grabbed his hand and dragged him away from Akihito as they began to talk.

"What the meaning of this? Why is Takaba-kun acting like he doesn't know me?" He asked. Tetsuya and Takato sighed and looked down at the floor with sadness in their eyes as it hit him. "Y-You can't.. That can't be…" He said. Tetsuya nodded his head.

"Yes is it… When we found Akihito yesterday, he doesn't recognize us… It seems that… His suffering from a memory lost and just like what we feared he did suffer from it.. He doesn't remember anything of his life in Tokyo nor do he remembers of him becoming pregnant with his son nor does he even remember him… W-We didn't come here to have fun.. W-We came here to ask Asami a help… A help to get Akihito's past memory back… Get his memory back of what he had lost in Tokyo.." Tetsuya said.

"But how can Asami do that? You know is impossible to get a person memory back without knowing what caused it?" Kirishima said. "We know that!.. That why we need Asami help to hire a specialist doctor in this to help us out!.. Look!.. Do you want to make your boss happy or not? Cause I can see… Asami had been a lot crueler with his work lately then he used to be when Akihito was still around.. And I can see that he hasn't be himself lately ever since Akihito gone.. Well?" Tetsuya said. Tetsuya had a point. Krishima glanced at Akihito and his son, no their boss and Akihito son.

"Fine.. I'll do what I can… But… How are you going to get Akihito to meet up with Asami-sama?" Kirishima said then he just remembers something. "Wait.. I think I have a plan… In four days… In four days is Asami-sama's birthday.. And his sister is throwing him a party here along with a guest.. And anyone is invited as long they had the ticked for Asami-sama's party… And maybe.. We could of… Let's they meet or… Do you want something else?" Kirishima said.

"Your plan sound great… But we don't have time…"Takato said. Kirishima sighed. "So what do you think we should do if none of you liked my idea?" He asked. "I-Is Asami… in here?" Tetsuya asked. Kirishima cooked an eyebrow at him and nodded his head. "Yes… his in the pool area along with his sibling… Why?.." He asked. Takato took a deep breath and turn to glance at Akhito who were busy playing with his son a smile grace on his face when he see how happy their friend was right now. "Aki-chan.. Do you want to go walking in the pool area?" Takato asked. Tetsuya paled and grabbed his shirt and whisper. "You idiot! What are you think you're doing?" He said. "Getting Akihito to meet up with Asami!" He said. "Haven't you noticed that Akihito doesn't remember who he is?.. He lost his memory of what his life is or you know what I mean?" Tetsuya said. "I know that.. That why I'm doing this.. We can go along with him and when Asami started to look furious? Or confuse we'll talk to him and explain everything.. Well?" Takato said.

Tetsuya blinked. "Well.. That not a bad idea.. But what about his sibling?" Tetsuya asked in worried and concern that Asami's sibling might get in the way. "You don't need to worry about that… both Asami-sama's sibling are okay with him being gay… In fact they were sad when they heard that their older brother pregnant lover died in a car crush.. They were looking forward to meet their older brother lover and they soon to be nephew or niece… So I'm sure they will be willing to help us as well…" Kirishima said. "Well then is settle.. Where going to the pool area.." Takato said as he called Akhito. "Aki… Do you want to go and take a walk at the pool? I'm sure little Ichiru would love to see the pool?" Takato said. 'Ichiru?. Means first son… A nice fitting name…' Kirishima thought.

Akihito looked up and smiled. "Sure.. I won't mine a little walking around.." He said as he picked up his son and got up. "Kou come too!" Tetsuya said. "Yea but who will look after our things?" Kou asked. Kirishima adjusted his eyeglasses before saying. "No need to worry about that." He said as he snapped his finger as few of his men went toward Kou and Akihito's and grabbed their bag. "Your things will be taking to your room.." Kirishima said, soon the four went to the pool area alone with Kirishima.

They made their way to the pool area, little Ichiru where cooing in his mother arms and making baby noises. Akihito sighed in relief as a smile grace on his face when he sees his son enjoying their walk.

"Are you happy Ichiru?" He asked cheerfully as Ichiru looked up at his mother and smiled before giggling and called him. "Mama!.." He said Akihito smiled as he kissed his son forehead. Takato stared before asking. "I never really get to ask you this.. But… How month is little Ichiru?" He asked Akihito looked up at him as he blinks his eyes before smile. "His 8 month old.. Why?" He said. Soon little Ichiro kicked his legs under his mother hold which made Akihito to frown.

Soon they reach the pool area, little Ichiru couldn't help but to kick his feet in joy in his mother hold which made Akihito to chuckle to see his son happy. Soon they went to the other side of the pool the one where for the kid's pool area. Akihito put his son on the neat floor on the spot as he began to pull out a sunblock for babies and apply a few on his son skin who began to whine, Akihito couldn't help but to chuckle at his son who frowned up at him and whine even more.

"Aw. Come on sweetie… Is just sunblock to protect your skin from getting sunburn.." Akihito said, Icihru just whine at his mother as Akihito sighed and ignore his whine at he apply the sunblock, when that was done he began to apply some of himself while watch his son who was playing with a beach ball, when Akihito was done applying himself some sunblock he picked up his son and went to the pool, the wasn't that deep since the baby pool this hotel have wasn't that deep or high.

Akihito sat down on the water as he holds his son while his son began to splash water and were giggling in joy. Soon they heard voice walking near to where they are, both Takato and Tetsuya looked up in alert and sighed when they only see a two of the bodyguard who were in a black suit walking, but then their relief only lasted short when they heard it, that deep, husky voice, as they heard Asami was talking to someone still Asami and that person was now near them, Asami haven't noticed them yet since he was busying talking with a girl who was younger than him who had a brown hair and golden eyes like his.

"Ah! No Ichiru, don't put it in your mouth, it's dirty." Akihito scowled his son when he noticed his son was going to put the beach ball in his mouth, Asami stopped talking to his sister when he heard that all so familiar voice and quick snapped and title his head to front only to freeze in his spot as he saw the person in front of him.

His eyes widen in shock to see the person he thought was died was actually alive. "A-Akihito.." He mumbles.

TBC..

Me: XDD I JUST love cliffhanger! XD well hopes you all will like this chapter yea? Yay finally Asami and Akihito met at last! Now wonder what will happen next?.. :o


	14. Chapter 14: Together again part 2

AN: Hello and I'm back with chapter 14 of Story of us, hope you all will like this chapter yea? And sorry that I couldn't upload this yesterday since yesterday was father day, mean I was busy helping with my mother for the celebration for father's day yesterday.. -_-"

Finder Series

Title: Story of US

Pairing: Asami Ryuichi x Takaba Akihito

Rated: M

Author: Kor-chan

Warning: Mpreg, Smut, Lemons, Drama, Humors and etc.. un-beta..

Summary: It's been 3 years now that Akihito had been living in his lover penthouse after the indecent in Hong Kong 3 years ago, but what if his life turn something complicated that he hiding something from his lover and deiced to run away for good?

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the Finder Series character or so, they all rightfully belong to our beloved Yamane Ayano-sensei. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T So please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-ARxTA-

Chapter 14: Together again part 2

Asami stand there shocked to the cord, he couldn't believe it, in front of him sat on the baby's pool half naked with red swimming trunk, sat Akihito, looking happy and was giggling, then his eyes landed on the infant in Akihito's arms as he heard the baby cooing happily and squeal in delight. His eyes widen in shock when he saw brown messy hair on the infant, then a smile grace on his face. 'So this is our son?..' He thought and went toward his lover, Akihito looked up when he notice a person shadow was blocking their sunlight as he looked up only to see golden eyes staring down at him, he couldn't help but to admire those golden eyes, then a flash back came to his head.

'_My Akihito..' _Is that deep husky voice he seen in his dream as golden eyes stare at him with lustful fild them, soon Akihito snapped out of his thought and looked at the stranger in front of him, little Ichiru noticed that his mother stopped playing with him and was glancing at someone from behind him as he glance his head behind him to see a tall, hulky man with deep dark brown hair and golden eyes, Ichiru blinks his eyes at the stranger before squealing.

Asami avatar his eyes when he heard his son squeal and looked down only to blinks his eyes when he sees small golden eyes glancing up at him with joy as he saw the baby smiled at him and said something that shocked both Akihito, Tetsuya, Takato, Kou and himself. "Dada..?' the infant said as he turns his body around and raise his hand for Asami to pick him up. Asami blinks his eyes as one of his eyebrows rose, and then soon began to smirk.

It was only his and his son first meeting yet his son was a wise boy enough to notice who he is too him and already notices and acknowledge him as his father. The child had already seen him as 'his' father, the moment he saw those golden eyes the man had like what he had and those brown hair. He bends down and examines his son who was in his mother's arms. He couldn't help but to smile at the infant in his lover's arms. Akihito on the other hand looked slight surprise at his son for calling this strange man as his father when he, himself can't even remember what his child's father look like.

"I-I'm sorry… M-My son must have confused you as his father… I-I'm sorry for it, he didn't means too." Akihito said upon hearing what Akihito said? Asami stared in shock at his lover, who acted and looked like he doesn't know him. A deep frown grace on Asami's face as he stand up and glared at Akihito who looked frighten from his glare, both Tatako and Tetsuya noticed then a rushed toward them. "Ah!.. Sorry about this Aki!" Kou said as he went and grabbed Akihito carefully; since he had an infant in his arms, Asami just continue to glare at his lovers who were playing games with him.

"Akihito.." He called now Akihito looked surprise as to how this person know his name. "W-Who are you?.. W-Why do you know my name?" He asked in confuse, fright and most of all, shock. Upon sensing his mother's discomfort? Little Ichiru soon began to cry when he sense his mother's discomfort, Akihito snapped out and turn his eyes off on this strange and went to turn and soothing his son. "Ah!. Don't cry… I'm sorry… Don't cry.. Come on now, Ichiru… Don't cry?. Mommy didn't mean to make you upset.." He said as he soon began to rock his son back and forth and rubbed the infant back to stop his son crying, and turn around as his back was now facing Asami.

Asami was beyond disbelieving. "Akihito!.. What the mean of this?.. Don't tried to act like you—"He didn't get to say his last word when Takato and Tetsuya pushes him and dragged him somewhere as he glared at the two friends of his lover before turning back to stare and glare at Akihito's who were too busy to tried to calm their son down to noticed his furious expression on his face. When they were out of Akihito's sight? Both Takato and Tetsuya let's go of Asami as Asami glare at them before pulling out a box of cigarette and lit one before going back to glare at the two, both Takato and Tetsuya flinched from his scary glare.

"A-Ah.. A-Asami….san.." Takato started as he glanced at Asami whose eyes where close and was lit his cigarette, he also noticed that the older male eyebrow twitched in annoyance, confuse. He took a deep breath before saying something only to get cut off when Asami's snapped. "What the heck is the meaning of this?... How can Akihito be alive?... And… Why does he act like he doesn't know me?" Asami asked a bit of annoyance, concern, angry. Takato gulped before beginning to explain.

"T-The things is… We didn't even know that he was alive to begin with still yesterday when we found him alive along with y-your son…" Takato said. "I can see that… But can you explain as to why Akihito acting like he doesn't know me?" Asami asked. Takato sighed before explaining again.

"Listen… When we found Akihito yesterday… Where were shocks to see him alive… But what shocked us more was… T-That h-he doesn't remember us or any of his past memory.. H-He seem to be suffering from a memory lost, we went to the hospital here in Nikko to see if it was true or to find any information about Akihito's condition and to our horror as we asked to who was in charge of Akihito's when he was admitted here in this hospital?.. To our fear.. The doctor did tell us that he was suffering from a memory lost… But… He didn't lost everything.. He knows his name; he knows who his parents are and grandparents… The only thing he doesn't remember is his life he had in Tokyo, the time he spent there as our friend and as your lover… The doctor also told us that Akihito was surprise when he woke up in the hospital looking confuse, lost and frighten when he saw his pregnant stomach, he didn't even remember that he was pregnant to begin with still the doctor told him that he was pregnant, he also doesn't remember you, Asami-san… He doesn't even remember that you're his son's father.. But what made the doctor confuse was… Akihito head injury wasn't that deep to damage or bad enough to made him forgot his memory when that bus accident happen last year.. The doctor said.. He somehow managed to made himself forgot all of his past mummery he had in Tokyo somehow without him knowing it.. And.. The doctor said that not all of them where began totally wiped out.. He just somehow locked up all of his memory he had in Tokyo inside his head for some reason and the doctor doesn't know what caused it, the doctor said that we can still bring back Akihito's lost memory if… We only know what caused him to forgot it from the start.." Takato said.

"And we didn't come here to have fun… In fact… We came here.. To ask you for a help… Help us bring Akihito's memory back… Y-You're the only one who we can think that might know how to help Akihito…" Tetsuya added. Asami stared at the two of his lover friend, he was about to say something when he heard someone gasped from behind him and turn around to see his younger sister standing there looking shock alone with his three trusted bodyguard who heard everything that Takato and Tetsuya said and they couldn't help but to stare in disbelieve and shock what they said heard.

Asami didn't mind them and turn to face his lover's two friends and said. "I'm willing to help… As long as I will have Akihito and our son back to where they rightfully belong too when Akihito's get his memory back and they will be staying at my place so that I can look after them… And… I will hire a professional doctor for us to help Akihito's get his memory back, is that clear?" He said, well more of demanded it. Tetsuya eyebrow twitched. This guy was pissing him off with his authority attitude.

"Clear what clear?.. You ordering us around? When we are the one asking you for help not the other way around!.. I don't get what Akihito seen in you or as to why or how come he had fallen in love with a bastard like you to begin with?" Tetsuya said.

"He didn't… I forced him to be my lover when we first meet and made him realize that he can't run away from me and that he belongs to me… He know that I'm a dangerous man yet he stayed by my side, he know that he can't deny that he want me and so as I as I wanted him, and I also made him realize that he belong only and only to me.. Even though that we lived in a different world.. He never did want to run away nor should I say he can't… He soon began to realize that he as well was in love with me when he was lead kidnap by Feilong 3 years ago and didn't want anyone else to be touching him aside from me and only me. He also realizes that he doesn't want to be separated from me even though that he had tried to run away many times before. This is also the reason why I'm keeping him on a leash 3 years ago is because I feared that one of those day this thing would befallen on him." Asami said.

'What a selfish bastard!' they both thought. "So are we agreeing to the terms?.. I'll will help you to get Akihito's memory back if you agree that he will come back to me as my lover and wife?.. As well as for our son… But I will also allow you to see him only if Akihito wished it too.. Well? Agree or not? Neither way, I will be taking him back even if you two don't agree to the term… I will not let's Akihito be taken away from me nor will let's anyone else take our son as well." Asami said.

"WHAT THE FUCK?.. You saying that you get him back? How are you even going to support him?.. He'll need lot of things… His son will need lot of things.. What about the child future and all?.. Can you even take care of that?" Tetsuya snapped. "I don't have problem with those, there is nothing that my money cannot buy for whatever Akihito or our child needs.. Well? Take your choice?" Asami said.

'What the fuck?.. This is like… Selling our best friend to this demon?. B-But… W-We don't have a choice… We need Asami… No only Asami can be the one to bring back Akihito's memory since… He the only one that could do it… W-We don't have a choice..' They both thought as they took a deep breath. "F-Fine.. We agree… B-But.. That all will be up to Akihito's i-if he wished to get his memory back.. Y-You'll have to ask him yourself…" They both said.

"Very well then… Kirishima?.. Give Akihito's friend a four star room and… Get me a baby cribs in my bed room chamber… Akihito and our son will be staying in my bedroom… Now go prepare their room. Oh… And I want four of my men to keep an eye on Akihito and our son for 24/7 a days from now on when he goes anywhere he wished to expect when he is with me, understood?" He order as Kirishima nodded. "Yes sir." He said as he give the two apologize glance at them before he left.

Both Tetsuya and Takato soon beginning to feel guilt for doing this to their best friend who had no idea what is happening but they know that they needs to do this, they were doing the right thing for Akihito's sake. "Now… Why don't we go back to where Akihito is?" Asami said which confuse the two. "Huh?" The two asked in confuse. "What?.. Do you think I will not let's myself introduce to my lover and our child?.. Beside.. Even you can't bring their memory? Make a new one for them to cherish." He said as he left he saw his sister glaring at him.

"I hope you know what you are doing Ryu-nii.. You don't want to lose him again are you?" She asked. "I will not lose him again… Not anymore.. I already lose him twice I will not lose him the third time… I'm not going to lose him again, and never will… His mine and he is meant to be by my side weather he'll like it or not?.." Asami said before he went back to where Akihito was. 'Poor kid.' Hikari, Kirishima and Souh all thought.

When Asami came back to where Akihito was? He saw his lover was happy and busy playing with their son, he felt a pang of jealousy toward his son who could make his mother that happy when it was to pose to be his job in doing that. He went toward Akihito who noticed him going toward them as he saw in the older male eyes where, relief, longing and others thing emotion that he cannot understand, Akihito sudden felt guilty for some reason when he see those pained look on the older male eyes, as he frowned.

'Why am'I feeling all guilty with this man? I don't even know him yet he seem to know me for some reason?.. D-Do I know him somewhere? But I don't remember of ever meeting this person..' Akihito thought then he stared longer on Asami's golden eyes which made him blinks his eyes. Those golden eyes where the same golden eyes that spark and lit like his son had, not to mention this man in front of him had the same brown hair like his son, the same sharp nose. Same skin color. 'W-Why those this man had the same golden eyes like my son?.. W-Why… I d-don't even know whose my son's father is… C-Could it be-?.. Nah that impossible for a guy like me to get pregnant with this handsome guy? I mean… I'm not that even attractive, so is impossible for this guy to be my child's father.' Akihito thought.

"Takaba Akihito.." Asami called as Akihito looked up frowning and feeling a little left out and awkward. "Y-Yes?.. And h-how do you know my name? I don't even remember of meeting someone like you?.." He asked confuse, for the first time in his life? Asami feel hurt, hurt from what Akihito said, hurt when Akihito act like his a totally stranger to him when in true he was not. Akihito noticed his hurtful look on his eyes. "A-Ah.. I-I'm sorry.. I-I didn't mean too…" Akihito said slight shock and confuse. 'Why am'I apologizing to this stranger?' Akihito asked in confuse then his eyes went widen when Asami hug him all of a sudden. "Nn.." He whines. Then stopped when he smell Asami's scent.

Asami's scent where intoxicating, had a deep masculine scent, sweet yet dangerous scent of smell and yet felt safer for him. 'I-I know this perfume scent! T-This scent is Million Paco Rabanne.. One of the most expensive scent.. The one he… Always use…' Akihito though then snapped his eyes open when he realize that he know this scent. "W-Why d-do I know this perfume scent of yours?...I-Is like I k-know you before b-but h-how?.." He asked confusedly. Asami just chuckle. "What if I tell you that we somehow were living together?.. Y-Your friend told me you have a memory lost… And they asked me to help you recover all of them… Akihito…" He said. "Nn… R-Really?.." Akihito asked as Asami nodded his head and said. "Yes,." Asami said, just then an image of a taller male in front of him and rubbing his check gently then his other hand roamed on his pregnant stomach and rubbed his pregnant stomach as he giggle in joy popped in Akihito's mind as Akihito pulls away from Asami. Asami looked confuse at his lover sudden act. "Akihito?.. What wrong?" He asked. Akihito snaps out for his thought.

"N-No… is nothing….." He said. "Are you sure?" Asami asked worriedly and concern Akihito just nodded then looked at Asami who had a raise brow, Akihito lips twitched in irrigated by this man concern over him and snapped. "I'm fine! Really! Now can you lets me go, Asa-.." Akihito said then froze on his spot. Asami looked alert and hopeful. His lover almost remembers his name, he continues to study his lover expression who was frowning and looking confuses and was pondering on something, probable trying to remember something.

"Don't…" Asami said as Akihito stopping digging deeper into his memory as he looked at Asami in confuse. "I mean don't.. Even if you can't remember don't try to force it, it will only hurt your head… Let's it passes for now, your memory will come back eventually on its own or when it ready for you to remember everything…. But that doesn't mean that we are not going to go for a doctor checkup to help you tried to remember your memory or see what caused you to forgot your memory in the beginning… Your two friends had already informed me about your preview condition here in Niiko… So no need to worry…" Asami said. Akihito had that guilty and burden look on his face.

"A-Are you sure?... I-I mean I don't want to be a burden to you… And… Wait! Friend?.. Huh?" Akihito looked confuse, both Takato and Tetsuya slapped their forehead, when they remember that they forgot or didn't told Asami that Akihito didn't know that they were here to ask this bastard help not to have some fun. Akihito glanced at them in confuse.

"W-Well you see Akihito… W-We didn't came here to h-have fun.. Well we sort of did come here to have some fun.. A bit… But what we actually came here for is… t-to ask this guy for a help to get your memory back… I did ask and already disuse it with Mika-chan and she had agreed for us to help you out bring your memory back.. But to do that.. .W-We will be needing he's help.. H-He's a well know businessman and own a hospital in Tokyo and know a lot of people who can help us with anything and had a lot of money to do all the necessary things that you will need like medical needs and all those stuff.. So… A-All we need to do is.. Ask your p-permission or i-if you wanted the offer… You know? Ask you if you still want this guy to help you bring back your memory? B-But to d-do that.. Y-You will have to live with him in the meantime back in Tokyo since this countryside don't have that much of all the supply they need for you t-to help b-bring back your m-memory you know?" Takato said.

"S-Sure… I don't mind but I need to ask my parents if they will agree to this offer you guys are giving me" Akihito said. Asami snapped his head and realize what this mean, if Akihito told his parents that his friend from Tokyo came here to help him bring back his memory they will starts to make suspicious that Akihito's friend would came for him for help and give their son to him without Akihito's knowing who he truly is to him since he had lost all of his memory from his past in Tokyo, and would refuse the offer and told Akihito to not agree and might tell him who he really is to him and it would hurt the boy deeply. "Akihito.. You don't need to worry about that… I already called and inform your parents and they had agreed to the terms… So is okay.." Asami lied.

Both Takato, Tetsuya and Kou stared at him while Tetsuya was glaring at him. 'What the heck are you ups too you bastard?' Tetsuya thought. "Oh?.. Then sure.. I agree to the offer then.. But who will look after, Ichiru?" Akihito said. 'Ichiru?.. so my son name is Ichiru? Means first child.. I like it.. It suit our son.. He is after all the first child who will be the one to take over the family business in the near future.' Asami thought.

"No needs to worry about yours… Son… He will be well taken care of… Kirishima or Akira will be the one to take care of him when you will be having your appointment with a doctor, but rest assures your son is all yours when you get back home from any of your doctor appointment is that okay with you?" Asami said.

He needs to be sweet and friendly with Akihito's who lost his memory if he wants his lover back, because it doesn't means that his lover lost and forgotten to how he used to be? Is because even if he didn't know who he used to be? They was a slight changes that Akihito would backfire and would complain, and refuse like what he always been doing which he didn't want to deal with at the moment. So sugar coaxing him was the only solution for this matters at the moment still he figure out what to do with his new Akihito who seem to lost all his memory and doesn't know who the real him at the moment since Asami had noticed that when he began to examine the boy, to bring Akihito's lost memory means bring back his old Akihito, and to do that? He will needs the boy full trust on him, even if it mean sugar coaxing him at this moment still he had his old lover back, wrapped around his finger.

"Oh? Then I agreed then… B-But where will I'll be sleeping for tonight?" Akihito asked as Asami smirked and Tetsuya and Takato looked away paling knowing what this bastard would answer to their poor friend who would be sleeping with the demons still he get his memory back. "With me of course.. Along with your son…" Asami said. Akihito stared in disbelieve at this man in front of him and snapped.

"WHAT?"

TBC..

Me:.. I hope this their meeting went well? :o well then I did promise to update so here is it! ^^ So please give review everyone like always so that I can update the next chapter, yea? ^^


	15. Chapter 15: Close for comfort

AN: Hello, I'm back with chapter 15 of Story of us. Hope you all will like this chapter and sorry for the long wait, I couldn't upload this because of a stupid weather problem here in our country since there was a hard rain and storm problem here in our country that it so hard to get any internet connection lately.. Not to mention school was cancel yesterday still the storm was over, and the storm just stopped just this early morning around 1am. _ Not that I don't mind of not having any school yesterday since it mean i get to finish the chapter 16 of story of us.

Finder Series

Title: Story of US

Pairing: Asami Ryuichi x Takaba Akihito

Rated: M

Author: Kor-chan

Warning: Mpreg, Smut, Lemons, Drama, Humors and etc.. un-beta..

Summary: It's been 3 years now that Akihito had been living in his lover penthouse after the indecent in Hong Kong 3 years ago, but what if his life turn something complicated that he hiding something from his lover and deiced to run away for good?

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the Finder Series character or so, they all rightfully belong to our beloved Yamane Ayano-sensei. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T So please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-ARxTA-

Chapter 15: Close for comfort

Akihito stared in disbelieve at the stranger in front of him, he couldn't believe it, he was going to spent the night with this total stranger he just met, he don't even know this older man name yet this guy acted like he know him all too well. "WHAT?" He screamed. "Y-You're expecting me to s-sleep with you during my stay in still I get my memory back?" He asked as he saw Asami nodded his head, he then turn to look at the 3 people he just met yesterday and saw them paling.

"I-I refuse… I don't even know you… And I can't trust you.. Y-You might do something pervert thing to me while I'm asleep so no!.. I rather had my own room thank you very much." Akihito said. Asami cook his eye brow at his lover outburst, for a guy who lost all his memory in Tokyo he sure acts like he doesn't have any anemia problem.

"Look, Akihito.. You don't have a choice in the matter… If you want me to help you then I'm going to have to keeps an eye on you for 24/7 hours to see if your memory is coming back or not, and beside… I will hire a professional doctor for you to check you over and see what the coast is… And the only people who can get close in connect if you're going to have your appointment with a doctor is me and no one else… Would you rather deal this on your own will while taking care of your child?.. Cause from what I see I don't think you can handle this alone without my help… Well?" Asami said, he wasn't going to take no for an answer and definitely won't allow Akihito to not agree with his term.

"Neither way you don't have a choice in the matters, take it or leave it your choice.. You don't want raising your son without knowing who his father is now do you?.. Sooner or later people would starts to ask question of who's this child father is… And beside.. I'm sure enough everyone here in Japan would soon notice the similar to this child and his father sooner or later… They both had a resemblance with the looks, well? Take your pick? Agree to the term or not?…" Asami said.

That was true, he made everyone and the entire of Japan to know who he was so that no one would dare to even mess up with him they don't want to end up in a bloody mess or worse get killed by him, he was a cruel, heartless, dangerous business man and underneath the surface a well know dangerous Mafia boss of Japan, messing with him mean wishing for a death wish, but Akihito was a different, he was special, a valuables person that needed to be well protected and so as their son even though said lover had a memory lost he was willing to go far as to trapped and caged them for their own safely, he had a lot of enemy and those enemy would do anything to take advantage of what his weakness is, and his weakness was Akihito and their child, and he will not let's anyone harm what rightfully belong to him.

Akihito glares at him while biting his lips. "I-… Fine!.." He said. Asami smirk, he also knows that his young lover could never say no to him. Akihito just glared at him before turning back to look at Kou who looked confuse, he noticed the worried, confuse and betray in his best friend eyed, little Icihiru soon began to whimper in his mother's arms and cried which caught Akihito attention and went to soothing his son down. Asami watched his lover. He wanted to touch and hug his son and get to know his flesh and blood.

"E-Excuse me… Lunch is sever, sir.." A butler said as Asami turn to look at him and nodded and walked inside the hotel. Only to stop at the door and turn to glance at Akihito who looked confuse at him while carrying their son in his arms. "Akihito… How month is he? Your son, I mean." Asami asked. Akihito blinked his eye before answering.

"8 month old.. Why?" He asked. Asami had that smuggle smile grace on his face before saying. "No reason… What month was he's born?" Asami asked. Now Akihito looked suspicious at him and glared slightly. "D-December 4 why?" He asked. Asami just smirked. "No reason… Come join me for lunch Akihito." He said Akihito blinked before sighing. "C-Can…. M-My friend come?" He asked Asami glanced at his lover's friend before nodding his head.

Soon they went inside and went to the dining room it was huge and nice, they were inside the private Dining room of the hotel, Akihito saw a baby cribs near the window as he glanced at Asami in confuse. "Go ahead and put your son in the cribs.. I told my men to bring one and put it there." Asami said. "T-Thank you.." Akihito said as he went toward the cribs beside the coach and put his son there who looked confuses at him. Akihito was surprise to see others baby toys and stuff doll, soon his son began to play with one of the toys there when he noticed it and busy himself.

Akihito sighed in relief, his son usual would whine if he was putted on his cribs without anything to discard him, He bend his head down and kissed his son's forehead who looked up at him in confuse before going back to play with the toys in his hand. Akihito just stand there and admire his son before going to the dining table where Takato, Tetsuya, Kou and Asami who were busy reading a newspaper as the other began to eat their meal.

During eating their lunch Akihito couldn't help but to glance at Asami and couldn't help but to noticed who his son and this man resemble a lot. 'I wonder… Should I ask?' thought. "What wrong Akihito?" Asami voice snapped him from his thought and looked up in confuse. "You looked bother for some reason,, Is there's something brothering you?" Asami asked. Akihito blushed slightly.

"N-No!.. W-What make you think that?" he asked. Asami smirked. "Well, you always have that bad habit of yours looking down and played with your food when you are bothers with something." Asami said which shocked Akihito. "H-How did you know about that? I mean we just met and you acted like you know me a lot." He said. "I do know you more then you know yourself Akihito.." Asami said. He wanted to be clear with his lover, even if mean telling him the true, he had no intention of lying to his lover who had given birth to their son. "W-What? But h-how..? That can't be… The only thing I can think of that you know who I'am is that you somehow know me before or…" Akihito said but stopped short as he then glared at Asami.

"And beside you haven't introduced yourself to me while you on the other hand seem to already know my full name… is sound so weird and fishy." He said. Asami just smirked at him before answering truthfully. "My name is Ryuuichi… And that all I'm going to lets you know… You'll know who I'm to you soon enough once you get your memory back." He said, he wasn't going to let's his lover call him 'Asami' like he used to since he's planning to married the boy as soon as he got his memory back.

"I don't like it… You know my full name yet you won't give me yours?.. Is there something that I should have not known?" He asked. Asami just nodded his head. "Something like that.." He said as they continue to eat their lunch while glancing at Asami who seem to didn't mind his suspicious looking at him. Little Akihito noticed his mother was busying eating, he put down his toys and crawled to the cribs bar and sat up, and giggles.

Akihito glanced at the cribs and saw his son sat up and smiled at him, he stared in shock, his son never sat up by himself before, sure he saw his son crawl toward him before went he sat the infant down on the floor as the little one crawled toward him, this was all new to him, he smiled back at his son, looking proud. His little boy just sat up on his own without his support which was something to be proud off. Asami noticed the look on his lover face and couldn't help but to smile.

At night time, Asami took Akihito to their shared bedroom as he open his bedroom door. Akihito looked shocked, there were on the 47 floor. "I-Isn't this too much?.. I mean shouldn't the owner or high class people could only get this kind of room and floor?" He asked in amused and shock, he heard Asami chuckle behind him and turn around. "I own this hotel.. So it's only naturally for me to have this room.." He said now Akihito looked shocked. "Y-You o-own…" He said but stopped short, Asami couldn't help but to be amused by his lover shocked expression, he truly missed his old Akihito who would refuse to stay in an expensive and luxury hotel room. "Ah… There's a cribs in our bedroom to the left, you can put Icihiru there." Asami said. Akihito looked down at his sleeping son and smiled before nodding his head.

He went to their shared bedroom and was slight shock, the room was big, with a king size bed on the center, a balcony to the right, a huge TV on the left side of the door with a bathroom door, then he turn his head on the right side and saw a white baby cribs and went there and sighed in relief when the bed already have all the stuff his son needs, he lay his sleeping son on the bed and bend his head down to kiss his son forehead before going back to where Asami was.

When he got out of the room he saw on the balcony Asami standing on the window exhaling his cigarettes and looking out the window, he was also half naked with only his pants on, Akihito couldn't help but to blush at how well tone Asami's body was, the man certain had a great six pack of abs, a well tone strong shoulders and arms. When he saw Asami was done smoking his cigar and throwing the cancer stick on the ash tray and went back inside only to see him staring at him, a smirk grace on Asami handsome face as Akihito blushed even more.

"Like what you see Akihito?" He asked playfully, which made his young lover to blush even more and turn away. "N-No I wasn't… Why would I be? I'm a guy!.. I'm not gay and I don't find other guy bodies—"He said but got cut off when Asami pointed out something that made him embarrass more. "And yet you got yourself pregnant… If you were straight then answer me this?.. If you were straight then how come you got yourself pregnant knowing that you are not into men, or isn't it that you actually were into guys and just denial it?.. You don't even know who's your child father is?.. Because if you did.. Wouldn't you want to be with him? And be a one happy family?.." Asami pointed out which made Akihito to blush.

"S-Shut up!... H-How would I know? If I'm straight or gay when I don't even remember anything!.. So stop saying like you know me all too well, when in truth you don't!.. I doubted if you even know who's Ichiru father is.." Akihito said. "And do you?" Asami said which shut up Akihito's ranting. "I-I…. No…" He said in defeat. "See?.. You don't even know whose your son's father is… I on the other hand do.." He said. 'Is me!' he told himself. Akihito turns and glared at him. "Oh yea? Then whose? If your so damn know it all then tell me whose?" He asked. "Me." Asami said which made Akihito shocked and stared at the older male in disbelieve then soon began to laugh.

"You?... What made you sure that you are my son's father?.." Akihito said. "Doesn't your son and I looked similar and alike?.. Doesn't your son have the same golden eyes as I do? Doesn't he have the same brown hair and tan skin like I do, Akihito?.." Asami said, Akihito knee tremble before he fell down to the floor looking all to shock at what Asami just said, he looked up and saw those victory gleam in those golden orbs.

"Nn… No… T-That can't be… I-I won't believe that!.. Y-You being my son's father.. W-We just met!. Don't get so high and might just because my son had golden eyes and brown hair like you do, doesn't mean's his yours son!" Akihito said, he had refuse to believe what his mind was telling even though he already saw both the similarity between his son and Asami's then looked so alike, the only different was, that his son was a mimi-version of his bastard in front of him.

"I-If you're going to say that! Then I want some proof!" Akihito said. Asami just stared at his lover who was in denial. "Fine… You wants proof?.. Then will do a blood test on Ichiru and I and yours, to prove that he is our son… By blood, when we get back in Tokyo." He said. "And what will you do if the result comes in positive?" Akihito asked, he knows he should push the button but he was being stubborn and reckless.

"Then if it.. I bring you back home with me to where you are rightfully belonging too, along with our son, and I would make sure to bring back your memory, the memory that you have forgotten… The memory of us.." Asami said as he went toward Akihito and grabbed Akihito's hand that was shaking in fright and kissed his lover's palm hand before embracing him. Akihito exhaled Asami's cigarette scent and couldn't help but to wince.

'This cigarette scent is so familiar?..' He thought as his search for it in his head and widens a bit when he realize what this cigratte scent was. 'Dunhill.. This is the Dunhill cigarette brand… But… How do I know it brand when I can't even remember anything?..' He thought. He snapped when Asami carried him and took him back inside their shared bedroom and laid him on their bed. Akihito watched as Asami went to the bathroom and closed the door as he soon heard the sound of the shower being on.

He slopped their on the bed, just staring at the wall in front of him lost in thought. 'W-Why?.. I wonder why did I lost my past memory?.. T-The doctor did tell me that I d-didn't hit my head that hard to lose all of my memory… I wonder what caused it for me to lose all of my past memory for…' He thought as he closed his eyes, then when he shower to the bathroom went off as the bathroom door open and he glance his eyes to see, Asami wrapped in a white towel below his manhood, and another towel on his head as he dried his hair, he couldn't help it but to admire how handsome he looked with his hair is down.

When Asami was done drying his hair as he laid the towel on his neck and glanced at the bed only to see his lover looking at him, he smirked and saw the boy blushed and turn around. He chuckle slightly and went toward the bed. Akihito froze on his spot before he snapped out and backed away still his back hit the bed wall, soon Asami was on top of him as he glared at the older male as Asami reached his hand and cupped his chin, he winced a bit when he felt the skin connect where familiar to him and couldn't help but to see a flash back of his past and heard all those familiar deep husky voice as his eyes widen, when those voice from his mind where the same as the voice the person in front of him as he shiver. "N-No.." He mumble making Asami to look in confuse at him.

"No what Akihito?" He asked. "N-No… Nothing.." He said as he snapped away the hand that was grabbing his chin and turn away with a blushing face he heard Asami chuckle slightly before getting off the bed as he tittle his head to glance at Asami's and saw his back was facing him as he watched the older male as Asami took off his towel as he blushed and saw that Asami was wearing a tight black underwear, he looked away. Asami smirked knowing his lover was watching him. Akihito glanced back again at Asami who was now putting on a pajama pants.

Asami smirked at Akihito who blushed and sink low in the bed as Asami went toward the bed and crawled toward Akihito who looked alert and went farther away from the older male still he had nowhere to escape as Asami wrapped his arms around him, Akihito started to feel dizzy by Asami's sweet scent, the older male smell like sweet lavender scent of soap that made him felt familiar for some reason, then soon Asami bend his head low and licked his neck as he moaned as a flash back of intimated he never remember came to his mind, he lets out a low moan as he felt Asami's smirked through his neck.

"S-Stop!... I-Ichiru is still here on his cribs.. I-I don't want to wake h-him up.." Akihito said as he blushed and began to pants heavily from Asami torture. Asami smirked before pulling away and whisper in Akihito's ears. "Then don't make a sound.." Asami simply said Akihito glared at him and was about to say something but got cut off as he yelped softly as to not wake up his son when Asami bite his neck, leaving a bite mark on it, he tried to struggle but couldn't since the older male keeps a tight grips on his waist, he tried to punch Asami but couldn't neither since Asami had grabbed both his arms and hold them still up his head, he could only glare at Asami who smirked down at him and began to leave bite mark and kisses all over his neck and jaw bone.

He closed his eyes tight and tried not to think that he was enjoying this. Asami was about to go father and kissed him still they were interrupted when they heard Ichiru cried. Asami tched and let's go of Akihto who was breathing heavily before getting out of the bed and went toward his son and picked him up and tried to hushes his son cries. Asami just watched Akihito who went and tried to hush their son crying and couldn't help but to smirk, the boy might have an amnesia problem but his body still haven't lost it pleasure of being touched by him, in fact it almost feel like the boy bodies missed his touch without him knowing it.

Now he had all the more reason to bring Akihito memory back.

TBC.

Me: :O.. Was that a teaser?. XD.. What? you guys think that I were really going to let's Asami have his way with Akihito?.. Well maybe but not yet still Aki had all his memory back, and only maybe I'm going to post up a smut, lemons scene with Akihito's when he get all his memory back. X3 well hope you all like this chapter? And sorry for the longest wait, where having an internet single problem here in our country yesterday and the day before because of the storms. DX.


	16. Chapter 16: Complicated

AN: Hello I'm back with chapter 16 of Story of us hopes you all will like this? And sorry for the long wait! _

Finder Series

Title: Story of US

Pairing: Asami Ryuichi x Takaba Akihito

Rated: M

Author: Kor-chan

Warning: Mpreg, Smut, Lemons, Drama, Humors and etc.. un-beta..

Summary: It's been 3 years now that Akihito had been living in his lover penthouse after the indecent in Hong Kong 3 years ago, but what if his life turn something complicated that he hiding something from his lover and deiced to run away for good?

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the Finder Series character or so, they all rightfully belong to our beloved Yamane Ayano-sensei. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T So please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-ARxTA-

Chapter 16: Complicated

Akihito wake up early to the arms of a sleeping Asami whose arms was wrapped around his waist in a protectively, he couldn't help but to blush and admire the older male look, Asami was handsome that was true, then he got up carefully as to not wake up the older male and went out of the bed and went to the cribs to see his son was still sound asleep, he sighed in relief before blushing again when he remember what the bastard just did to him last night while his son was still around.

'That damn pervert bastard! How dare he do that and take advantage of me last night?.. Just you wait! If the result comes negative then you will be the sorry laughing stock if the result proven that you aren't my son's father! Ha! I love to see your priceless expression when that day comes!' he thought as a smirk grace on his face.

He stared at his son one more time before sighing and deiced to go out and see what he can make for today breakfast and closed the door carefully as to not wake up the two sleeping people inside the bedroom and went to the refrigerator and open it only to frown when all he saw where a can of alcohol, waters, a box of milk, that it, no decanted food to eat for today breakfast.

'Does that guy have anything health and decanted to eat for breakfast? Or does he doesn't eat anything for breakfast or skipped it?' he thought and shook his head when he realize that he was concern for the older male health. 'What the heck am'I caring for the bastard for?' he thought.

Just then the door to the bedroom open as Asami came out fixing his hair as he saw him up and awake as Akihito greeted him. "A-Ah… Good morning Ryuuichi-san.." He said as he saw the older male nodded his head and went toward the table and pick up the phone and began to dial a number, he watched then older male and glared when the older man didn't greet and said good morning to him then blink his eyes the realize he was acting like he was being ignore by this man as he blushed at the thought of it.

Then he heard Asami was ordering some room service for breakfast, when he was done and put the phone back and went toward him and smirked. Akhito flinched a bit and backed away still his back hit the refrigerator wall as he looked worried for a second that this guy might do something funny as Asami did and give Akihito a kiss on the lips since he couldn't do it last night since little ichiru interrupted it.

Akihito eyes where widened as he tried to push off the older male but couldn't since Asami keeping him still, he close his eyes and tried to bite Asami's lips but failed to as Asami reach and roamed beneath his shirt and squeezed at his nipples as he moaned through their kiss.

'N-No!.. S-Stop!... Y-You jerk!' he screamed in his mind and was about to fight Asami off when a flash back of a past memory popped to his mind as a strong arms wrapped around his erection and pumped it as he's wrapped his arms around the man neck as he moaned. Asami smirked when he felt Akihito's manhood was hard, he slide his other hand and pull out Akihito's erection and pumped it as he heard the boy beneath him moaned and panted heavily through their kisses.

Asami broke the kiss as he saw the boy head tittle and ached backward, his back shiver a bit as he continue to stroke the boy's erection still he felt the boy cum on his hand and his stomach. Akhito mind where all chaos and mixed up with many and different kind of emotion as memory of his past, well mostly are all pleasurable, erotic and sexual where popping inside his mind, as he seen a brown luck popped in his head as he sees himself gripped that brown luck of hair then saw the men or should I say his lover in his flash back memory pulled away and stare at him as he saw golden eyes stare at him with lustful look on his eyes and heard the man in his memory called his name in that deep husky voice as he snapped his eyes open in shock and disbelieve, there was no mistaken, those golden eyes where belong to this person in front of him. He shiver and shook his head in deny, refusing to believe what he just seen in his past memory that he had forgotten, there just no way in hell that this man was his past lover in his memory neither is this man is his child's father, he refuse to believe it.

A tears fell from his handsome face as Asami looked confuse at his lover and reach his hand and whipped away those tears only to get his hand snapped away from Akihito's face who glared at him slightly as he saw the boy moan trembling. He cooked an eyebrow at Akihito who just glared at him before looking away and saw that the boy face was trouble by something. "What wrong?" He asked as Akihito snapped and looked surprise to see and heard him worried and concern about him. "N-No.. N-Nothing.." He said. Asami frowned.

He know Akihito all too well and knew the boy was keeping something from him which he had learn of when living and being Akihitoi's lover for the past 3years tough him that, he know when the boy lied or not, and right now Akihito was keeping things from him, if he was going to help Akihito get his memory back he need the boy to be cooperative but right now at this moment Akihito was being stubborn.

"Akihito, don't hide things from me… I know and can tell when you are hiding things from me.. Now spit it.." He order, Akihito glared at him and was about to complain when they heard little Ichiru cried in the bedroom as Asami groaned and let's Akihito go as the boy went inside their bedroom and went to tend to their son needs.

Asami was about to go in the balcony to have a smoke when a knock on the door was heard as he sighed in annoyance before going to answer it as he open the door to see the room service was here along with the food he order, as three maid went inside his room and put them in the dining table. When the maid where done and bowed to him before they left as they close the door, Asami glanced at the food he order, some of them where Akihito's favorite meal for breakfast. He sighed as a smile grace on his face.

'It's good to have him back, even though he lost all his past memory, the more important is he came back… Came back to me..' He thought as he took a his box of cigratte and was about to go to the balcony when their bedroom door open as Akihito came out with their son in his arms awake, little Ichiru saw him and couldn't help but to smile and reach his arms to him and said. "Dada!" the infant said Asami couldn't help but to smile, their son truly knows who he is to him. Akihito on the other hand paled. "I-Ichiru.. How many times do I have to tell you he is not your father?" Akihito told his son who looked up at him in confuse then turn back to look at Asami and back at his mother before saying.

"Mama.. Dada?" He said as he point his tiny finger at Asami, Akihito was lost, he didn't know what to do with his son, his son have mistakenly Asami for his father while he doesn't even know whose his son's father was since he lost all of his memory. Asami frowned on what Akihito just said but tried to ignore it, Akihito sighed and went to the table on to stop in his spot when he saw all his favorite food for breakfast was sever in their dining table, he blushed as he glanced up at Asami who had a smirk on his face and said. "Well, hope the food is to your liking.." He said which made Akihito blush even more. 'H-How the heck did this guy know my favorite food for breakfast?..' He thought and slight glare at Asami as he put little Ichiru that was right next to his chair as he sat down on his chair and began to eat his meal along with Asami.

The next few days while Akihito stayed with Asami in his hotel suit in Nikko where doing greatly. Their relationship went smoothly even if Akihito had lost his memory they were acting like they used to be before which surprise Asami and some of Akihito's friends but they were glad that everything went smoothly, they could only truly wish that Akihito would get his memory back soon before the storm came, they know that soon or later that someone will break their relationship like before which they hoped that it won't happen.

"Is everything all set-ups?"

"Yes sir Asami-sama… Everything is all set up for you birthday and proposal for Akihito-sama sir." One of Asami men said a smirk grace on Asami lips. "N-Nii-chan… Are you sure about this decision of yours? I mean Aki-chan still haven't got back his memory back and yet your taking advantage of him by proposing him to be your wife?.. Isn't this too much?" Hikari asked, she had no idea what her older brother where up too. "No… Is the right decision that I'm making… I will not let's anyone separate Akihito from me, not even mother and father." Asami said.

Well her brother was right for one thing, their parents where still against with their older brother being gay, and still forcing him to marry some of the female suitors that they picked for him which he had refused them in a bluntly way, even as go as far as to treats those woman even they even dare to flirt or coaxing him, they know that their older brother had no intention of getting married ever since the only person in his heart was Akihito, and now that Akihito was back and alive along with her nephew? Let's just say that Asami was getting over with his head.

"But nii-chan! What if Aki would refuse to your proposal?.. I mean he still doesn't have his memory back and he still doesn't trust you nor believe that you are little Ichiru's real and blood relative father.." She pointed out. "This is the reason why I'm doing this… Akihito know he can't never say no to me even if he had lost all his memory of us being a couple in the past… But I'm sure enough that weather he had his memory or not? He can't never resist my command and order… He maybe stubborn but sooner or later he'll give in.." He said.

Her brother had a point but still, can't her brother just wait still Akihito had all his memory back? But then again this plan was better done waiting since they didn't want their parents to know that their big brother was going to married Akihito behind their back, and since they will makes their wedding an official that their parents won't be able to divorce them since Asami will not allow that and nor will Akihito would want to be separate from his son just because he was married to Asami or their son mother, Akihito could be scary when his protective of his son, like a lion mother protecting her cub and would do anything to not let's anyone harm be fallen her young ones, Asami wasn't any different since he too, is a protective father and lover to Akihito who would as well would do anything that nothing harm be fallen his precious and beloved one that he cherries the most.

Hikari sighed, there was no stopping his brother now, Asami will do anything to get want he want and right now what he want was Akihito and their son to be by his side forever, he will do anything to make sure that they will never be separated from him ever again even if it mean going up against their parents.

TBC..

Me: AGH! Soo short! _ but I hope you all will like this? Yea?.. And ohh Asami going to propose to Akihito to marry him? I wonder how will that turn out?. :o Well then please read and review everyone and sorry for the long wait I was busy with school work and visiting my sister who got admitted to the hospital. :/ but she okay now and she will be able to come back home tomorrow which is a good news.. _

But my visiting with my sister in the hospital wasn't boring since she lets me use her ipod and got to use the internet, I was surprise that the hospital in our country now had a wifi which is kind of cool, and during my visiting and baby-sitting my older sister? I come upon one of Yamane Ayano-sama manga the one called the 'Crimson Spell' and my gosh! I had gotten addicted to it as well! X_x The story was cool, well is not like all of Yamane Ayano-sama manga and novel aren't anything to be addicted with.. I mean the Ikoku Irokoi Romantan manga was also cool and addicted even thought is only a one-shot manga. :D

And now I was in the mood of making an mpreg story of Crimson Spell where our dearest Val *snorted* got pregnant with our ever hot Havi *giggle* kids.. Well I was planning to make Val in my story there an incubus demon since incubus are the only type of demon that had the ability to get pregnant since incubus are genderless meaning they could neither be a male or female or both in one, making the Incubus demon a bearer type of demon that could bear to have kids inside them, well that my made up idea in my story for an mpreg of Crimson spell… but I'm not sure if you guy want me to make an mpreg for a Havi x Val in Crimson spell or an mpreg of Alberto and Ranmaru from Ikoku Irokoi Romantan, where Ranmaru someone accident drunk a drug that could make him pregnant with Alberto's baby *giggles*

Well that was my idea but I'm not going to make them still I finish this one first and my Bleach mpreg story cause I'm sure by now that all my bleach mpreg reader are now pissed at me for not updating any chapter so… maybe once I finish all my other mpreg story that I might be able to make and mpreg story for Crimson spell and Ikoku Irokoi Romantan.. ^^ I just love writing mpreg story.. XD

Well then I'll stop my ranting now and lets you guys review.. :D


	17. Chapter 17:The proposal and memories pt1

AN: Weh I'm back with chapter 17 of story of Us everyone hope you all will like this chapter yea?

Finder Series

Title: Story of US

Pairing: Asami Ryuichi x Takaba Akihito

Rated: M

Author: Kor-chan

Warning: Mpreg, Smut, Lemons, Drama, Humors and etc.. un-beta..

Summary: It's been 3 years now that Akihito had been living in his lover penthouse after the indecent in Hong Kong 3 years ago, but what if his life turn something complicated that he hiding something from his lover and deiced to run away for good?

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the Finder Series character or so, they all rightfully belong to our beloved Yamane Ayano-sensei. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T So please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-ARxTA-

Chapter 17: The proposal and memories part 1

August 4.

Akihito walked the hallway of the hotel he stay in as he saw that everyone where busy preparing something in the great ball room, Akihito was slight confuse as to why everyone where in a rush hour, Akihito went toward a butler who were busy fixing a vast and putting in a purple and white flower in it. "Ah.. Excuse me… But what going on?.. W-Why is everyone in a rush and preparing? Is there a party tonight?" Akihito asked. The butler glanced his head only to froze in his spot when he noticed to who was in front of him and began to fridge and tried to calm himself down before answering. "A-Ah yes… There will be a party tonight.." The butler said making Akihito to blink his eyes in confuse.

'Why does everyone keeps putting a suffix in my name? And they keeps calling me 'Akihito-sama'..' Akihito thought. "I see, what for?" Akihito asked as the butler looked trouble before lying to him. "I-I'm really not sure, but the head chief just told us to prepare for tonight party, Akihito-sama." He said. 'In other word were not allowed to tell you the true that tonight his Asami-sama birthday party and his proposal to you.' The butler thought before he excuse himself to Akihito and went else were.

Akihito sighed. He had a suspicious that everyone where keeping something from him, he shrugged and deiced to go to the baby's playground. At the afternoon, Souh and Kirishima were searching for Akihito who went off without a word as they search everywhere still they deiced to check the baby's playground and sighed in relief when they saw that Akihito and his son was there playing with some of the baby's toys. A frown grace on Kirishima face as when went toward Akihito and said. "There you Akihito-sama.. We been looking everywhere for you.. Now come is time to get ready." He said he picked Ichiru up, Akihito glanced up in confuse at him. "Huh? Get ready for what?" He asked. "For tonight party sir.." Kirishima said as Souh came toward and grabbed Akihito's arms and pull him up as he dragged him out the playground and back to his room to dress him up.

"HUH? Is this really necessary to where this formal tuxedo?" Akihito asked in irrigated as he tried to loosen the tied a bit, and looked at the mirror in front of him with a frowned expression. Kirishima nodded his head and said. "Yes, it's must… This is after all a formal party and our boss is expecting you to be there along with little Ichiru-sama.. Sir." Kirishima said, they were order by the boss to address both Akihito and their son in a higher position since Akihito and to address Akihito as a 'Akihito-sama' instead of 'Takaba-sama' since he will soon be Asami's wife.

Akihito sighed as he pull himself away from the mirror and turn around just in time to see his son in a baby's tuxedo suit for baby, is was a very neat black tuxedo with a purple ribbon, Akihito couldn't help but to smile in glee, his son look so cute in the baby tuxedo as he went toward Akira who had his son and picked him up as he cooing happily. "My, mommy little boy look handsome in his baby tuxedo suit.." He cooed earning him a squeal from his son. Kirishima cleared his throat before saying. "Well then.. Is time to go Akihito-sama.. This way sir." Kirishima said as he led Akihito the place while Souh and Akira where behind Akihito, guarding and protecting him from behind and so on.

When they got inside Akihito could heard a very beautiful yet lovely classic instrument sound inside the party room as Souh and Kirishima open the door for him, he saw everyone, male and females wearing and expensive yet dashy dress and tuxedo, he also saw some, reporter and media and video camera and some photographer where round the corner talking among themselves. Soon he spotted Asami talking with some of the elder people, holding a glass of wine in his hand, his hair was neatly stick back behind, he was also wearing a very expensive tuxedo with silkily tie colored in purple.

Kirishima went toward him and cleared his throat. "Ahem, sir… Akihito-sama and Ichiru-sama are here sir.." He said Asami turn his head to Kirshima as his guard stepped aside, reviling Akihito in his neat yet expensive tuxedo he had prepare for him, Akihito was wearing a black expensive tuxedo and a purple tie that matched to his and their son ribbon, he glanced down and saw their son sound asleep in his mother's arms, a frown grace on his face, Akihito noticed it and blushed as he said. "Sorry… He felt asleep on our way here." He said Asami just nodded his head and snatched little Ichiru carefully and slowly from his mother to not wake up his sleeping son and cradle the little one in his arms, little Ichiru snuggle his head and nose on his father's strong chest, a soft smile grace on Asami's face at the innocent sight his son was showing even though the little one was asleep, he looked innocent and peaceful at his father arms, peaceful and well protected.

Akihito watch Ryuuichi in slight shock as the man hold his son in his arms in the most protective and fatherly way as if Ichiru was actually his son, a blush grace on his face and he liked the sight he seen in front of him. 'Ryuuichi really do make a great father for Ichiru.' He thought then shook his head when he realize to what he was thinking. Everyone where watching Asami with interest and amused and surprise seeing the great Asami, cradling a baby in his arms in a protective way as the man ignore their stare, reporter, photographer and media soon began to take photo of the great Asami holding an infant in his arms. "My, is quite interesting, the great Asami holding and carrying and cradling an infant in his arms? This is so going in the public media." One of the media reporter said as the other agreed with him.

One of the photographers noticed Akihito and looked in mid surprise and shock as he trembling said. "H-Hey.. Isn't that guy with Asami the one who died in the bus accident just last year? I thought that he was died since his body couldn't be found?.." A photographer said as there stare at what he was staring and gasped in shock. "Your right!.. So he wasn't dead after all?... Wow!... And from what I heard of last year's news was that he was apparently a male that could get pregnant and was in that bus accident last years and thought that he might me gone death since the police and rescuer couldn't find his body…" One said.

"I also heard from somewhere that he was secretly the great Asami's lover who had been gone missing… Do you think that the reason he gone missing was because he got himself pregnant with someone and deiced to run away from Asami so that he couldn't find out about it and died in the accident somehow?" One said. "Ah.. Could be… But his alive now!" One said. "And is that baby that Asami took from his could be his child?... If so then why is Asami looking proud and happy about the baby?" One said. Still the other photographer just realizes something. "C-Could it be..? Could the child be Asami's child?" One said as he added. "I mean I remember back then that, that guy used to go or being forced to go in Asami club Sion and I heard rumors around their that Asami been using that guy as his sex buddies or so what I heard, but some said there that, that guy is the great Asami lover… Or so… Not sure off since they were just rumors." The other said.

Soon Hikari went on the stage and grabbed the microphone and said. "Ahem.. My I have your attention everyone?" She said as everyone turns their head toward her. She smiled and pulls her glass of wine up and said. "I like to say thank you and happy birthday to Ryuu-nii… Happy 37th birthday bro! And I would also like to say congratulation on your proposal bro!" Hikari said making everyone to gasp when she mention that the great Asami was now engaged to someone while some of the woman groaned and growled and began to complain whose the lucky lady was. "Damn! His taken? Wonder who's the lucky bitch is?" One of the female guest said as the other woman agree with him. Akihito looked slight shock and jealousy to whoever is lucky to be married to this man. Asami on the other hand groaned and glared at his younger sister who just give him a wide grin before saying. "Well? Why not reveal whose your fiance is Nii-chan~" She said the last part in a playful way as Asami glare hard at his sister before handing Ichiru to his other sister (kasumi) who gladly had her sleeping nephew in her arms.

Asami pull out a small black velvet box and open it to reveal a sliver engagement ring that had a purple gem on the symbol of the same sex and a graved of: 'Forever yours and forever mine.' inside the ring as Asami went toward Akihito who frozen on his spot as Asami smirked and glad took his hand as the man slipped the ring in his middle finger and kissed it. Akihito was to shock to react but everyone around them gasped in shock at the display that Asami was showing as they saw Asami took Akihito's chin and pulled the young man closer to him and kissed the boy passionately on the mouth, Akihto finally snapped at his shock and began to struggle from Asami grip but the older male only tighten his grips around his waist and kissed him more deeply, Akihito was getting dizzy from Asami kiss as a flash back of his lost memory starts to flash to his head as he saw an image of him and the look alike Asami on a bed holding hand in a bed naked together as Asami being to kiss his neck from behind him as he moaned.

"Do you want to have an official wedding Akihito?" that deep husky voice asked as the older male hand went through his bulged 6 month pregnant stomach as Akihito's felt the baby kick inside him, Asami felt it too and chuckle. "I'll take that our son would love that!.. Very well then, after our son is born will have an official wedding…" That husky voice said as Akihito said something that made Akihito shock in confuse present Akihito who didn't have or remember any of his past memory as the past him said in his head, mumble the name. "Ah!.. Yes! I would love that! A-Asami Ryuuichi!" He screamed as his older lover continues to pump his erection as he soon cum on the man's hand and his stomach, before his mouth was capture in a passionate kiss.

Akihito snapped his eyes open after what he saw in his past memory and tremble. 'N-No! I-It can't be!..' He thought as he felt Asami pull away from their passionate kiss as Akihito began to pant heavily and looked at those golden eyes, hoping and wishing that this man wasn't that man he seen in his past memory as his eyes widen when someone from the stage said something that shocked him. "Aww.. So sweet Nii-chan! Okay everyone let's give a wild applause form our great Asami Ryuuichi and his lover Akihito official engagement and soon to be wedding everyone!" He heard Hikari voice as Akihito stand their frozen in his spot as he screamed in his mind. 'NOO!' he screamed while everyone snapped at their shock and soon began to claps their hand and congratulate Asami for it.

Asami had smuggled look grace on his face as he glanced at Akihito who had a shocking expression grace on his face. Akihito on the other hand was in slight trouble, he couldn't believe it, this man was his son's father even though he doesn't remember anything, but now that what he saw a while ago in his past memory proven to him that this man is actually his son's true father, he gripped his arms and could felt the ring around his middle finger, he looked down, he was now trapped in this man's grasp, this man was taking advantage of him again but making him engaged to him even though if he wasn't sure that this man was his son's father he will not give up still he had all his memory back to him completely and that the time will he give in to this man's grasp, for now he will tag alone and played this man games

He smirked when he remember that they will have a blood test for his son and themselves to proven if this man was actually his son father, he smirked when he thought that if the result will come out negative then he will have to make the wedding cancel if only the result where negative, but if it was positive? He frowned, he hadn't thought about what to do if the result comes positive?. Sure he want to finally met his son's father but he wasn't sure enough if he was fully ready to face to what will happen if the result where positive, he looked down at the floor as he felt Asami's put wrapped his arms around his waist and heard everyone congratulating their engagement.

Now he know why this man wanted him to call by his given name, it was for this propose, and he also now know why ever of Asami's bodyguard keeps address him as: 'Akihito-sama' is was because he was going to be their master wife soon. He frowned yet felt a bit happy and proud for apparently no reason, he had a nagging feel that he was okay with going to belonged to this man yet a part of him wasn't, he was confuse, all mixed emotion where building up inside him, and he was still slight confuse and guilt he still doesn't know who's his son father is and now he was letting himself be this man soon-to-be-wife?

He feeling guilty wondering how will his son's true father going to like this if he found out that he was engaged to someone who wasn't even his son's true father?.

He felt Asami nuzzle his nose on his head as he just stayed their lost in thought.

TBC.

Me: Woot! Ahh another short chapter? What the heck? DX ah well, so Akihito still felt confuse? :O and what kind of expression and reaction was that to the engagement Aki?

Akihito: *blushed and throw a books at my face.* SHUT UP! I can't help it! What to you expect me to react for?

Me: OUCH! DX so mean of you Aki-chan! And I was expecting that you would blush and jump and make out season with Asami here in and there in front of everyone even though you still don't have your memory back?

Akihito: *blushed even more throw another book at Me.* you fucking pervert! You're worst then that bastard named Asami!

Me: X_X Well, at least someone here is happy about the engagement! *look at Asami who had a smug look on his face and feeling all proud about the outcome of him being engaged to his Akihito.* …*shook head and walk away.* Well then read and review everyone still then! :D I was going to reveal Akihito's memory in this chapter but deiced not too since I remember they still going to have a blood test for little Ichiru to proven that he is actually Asami's son, and it wouldn't be a happy reading if Akihito already had his memory by then so.. yea.. Hope you all like this chapter yea?


	18. Chapter 18:The proposal and memories pt2

AN: I'm back with chapter 18 of Story of us, hope you all will like this chapter yea? And please give review, say whatever you. Please! DX

Finder Series

Title: Story of US

Pairing: Asami Ryuichi x Takaba Akihito

Rated: M

Author: Kor-chan

Warning: Mpreg, Smut, Lemons, Drama, Humors and etc.. un-beta..

Summary: It's been 3 years now that Akihito had been living in his lover penthouse after the indecent in Hong Kong 3 years ago, but what if his life turn something complicated that he hiding something from his lover and deiced to run away for good?

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the Finder Series character or so, they all rightfully belong to our beloved Yamane Ayano-sensei. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T So please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-ARxTA-

Chapter 18: The proposal and memories part 2

It been a full month of August now after the great Asami birthday party and the announcement of their engagement, This was there last day of staying in Nikko hotel since tomorrow they will be heading back in Tokyo, Akihito was sitting in one of the hotel chair near the hotel they are staying, three man in a suit was around him, one was on his right 5 meter away and one at the lift and the last was at the back, protecting him, they were order by his fiance to protect him like how they protect their boss, Akihito sighed as he took a slip of his strawberry shake, his son was with Hikari again, Hikari had asked him if she could borrow her nephew for a while which Akihito didn't mind since she trusted the woman a lot and his son seem to like her.

The reporter, media and photographer haven't stop asking them question since that day even now, they were asking him how he was still alive, Asami would told them only little information and left and told them to do not ask any question to Akihito and would bring some of his man to be that Akihito at all time since he didn't want the paparazzi or the reporter or media to tailing him and ask him question that the boy could not fully answer truthfully to their question since Akihito still didn't have his memory back, everyone in Tokyo knew who Akihito is to him and others of the photographer know him it would cause trouble and confusion to the boy if he ever come in contact with the media or any of the reporters.

Akihito went back to his and Asami's shared room at night time after his dinner in some of the cafe and saw a few of their bags where in the living room. He looked confuse and saw Asami coming out of the bedroom carrying a few things with him and saw him as the man smirked at him before going to his bag to put the things inside it and said. "I told some of my men to go patch your thing for me in your apartment this early morning since we are leaving first thing in the morning tomorrow… And I already had the maid pact up you're belonging and Ichiru's stuff as well…" Asami said, all Akihito could do was glare at the older fiancé back. "Get some rest for tonight, you will need it since we are leaving early in the morning, Hikari should return Ichiru by now…" Asami said just then a knock on the door was heard as Akihito went toward it and open to see Hikari along with Ichiru in her arms, dressing in his teddy bear pajama chewing on a toy, he smiled at his son and Hikari.

Hikari smiled at her soon-to-be-brother-in-law and said. "Here the little rascal!.. Oh and you don't need to take him a bath since I already did it for you, you just need to put him to bed and his all done!.. "Hikari said in a playful tone. Akihito smiled at her and nodded his head. "I'm sorry to trouble you and make you baby-sit little Ichiru, Hikari-chan." Akihito said, Akihito had found out that Hikari was 4 years younger than he was, making Hikari in her 22 years only while Akihito was in his 25. "EH? Nonsense, his my nephew after all and beside I'm already used to baby-siting little kids, Kasumi-nee-chan and Shizuka-nee-chan had their children too and Kasumi-nee-chan had a 2 years old son back at home so I'm used to handling with children, since they offend lets me baby-sit their kids." Hikari said.

Akihito couldn't help but to smile. "You'll make a great aunt someday, Hikari-chan!" Akihito said making Hikari to blush. "Thanks, Aki-nii-chan.. Well then, here you go…" Hikari said as she hand Akihito his son back at him as he gladly have his son in his arms as little Ichiru looked up at his mother and smiled, he smiled back and kiss his son forehead. "Aww.. And you make a great mother too, Aki-nii!" Hikari teased making Akihito to blush. "Hikari!" he whine making the young women to laugh in joy before she left. Akihito shook his head and closed the door.

Akihito soon closed the door shut, he turn his head and saw Asami came toward him, soon Asami snatched little Ichiru on Akihito's arms making his young lover worried that he might do something to their son. "Don't worry… Why don't you go take a shower and get ready for bed?.. I'll put Ichiru to bed, and by the time you are done with your shower Ichiru will be sound asleep in his cribs? Well?" Asami said, well more of order it, Akihito growled before nodding his head, he had learn that it hard to fight off this man since he can get what he wanted, and that Asami would always take no for answer ever since he spend his time with this man.

Akihito stopped short at the doorframe and glanced at Asami who cradle his son in his arms. A small smile grace on his face before he asked. "A-Are Kou, Takato and Tetsuya-san coming with just on our way back to Tokyo?.. They did said that they are from there?.." Akihito said as Asami glance up at him and nodded his head. "Ah… I had already informed them of our flight for tomorrow." Asami said. "Flight?.. So where taking a play instead of train or b-bus?" Akihito asked. Asami cooked and eyebrow at his young fiancé went he mention the 'bus' words. He pounder. 'He looked frighten when he mention the bus?.. Could the accident with the bus last year still frighten him? But that impossible?.. He doesn't remember anything or how he got himself in an accident to begin with?.. Hmm… I'll need to ask his personal doctor when we get back tomorrow at Tokyo and ask the man what coasted it..' Asami thought.

"Yes, we are taking my private plan tomorrow first thing in the morning since our flight will leave at 8am in the morning." Asami said as he heard his young lover groaned. Akihito wasn't a morning person, and neither does he, but he still have business to attend and fix and prepare back in Tokyo, mainly their wedding location and date, Asami had planning to have their wedding as soon as possible before word got to his parents, and he plan to have their wedding in out of the country so that no one will ruin their wedding, and he also deiced to have their wedding in the middle of September, mainly around September, 10 or early20's, that would give them time to pack things up and prepare the wedding gown for Akihito's and his tuxedo suit and etc… And he isn't planning to invent their parents since manly they are the one who is against him being gay.

He already had the permit to his bank account and will be now sharing it with Akihito, who soon will be his wife, and everything he own will now be shared and passed it down to neither his lover or their son, so their parents couldn't do anything about it since he already had signed the contract to who will his heritage and business and his money will goes too if anything had happen to him.

Akihito sighed before going inside their bedroom and into the bathroom and took a bath, Asami soon began to rock his son in his arms as little Ichiru's eyes soon fell asleep as a smile grace on Asami face as he went inside their bedroom and put his son on his cribs and cover him with the blanket, he stared at his son then began to remember what Akihito's personal doctor here in Nikko hospital when he pay the men a visit and ask question.

Flash back of his visit to the hospital.

Asami along with his two trusted men (Kirishima and Souh) walked the hallway of the hospital and went to Akihito's personal doctor here who was in charge of him during his stay when he got in the accident, Kirishima had given him the information about the doctor yesterday and he deiced to pay the man a visit and ask question regardless of his Akihito's condition, he knock the door as he heard the doctor voice saying come in as he went inside along with his two bodyguard.

The doctor widened his eyes knowing who he was. "A-Asami-sama.. W-What can I do for y-you s-sir?" He asked Asami just give him a blank stare and making himself comfortable and sat on one of the chair beside the doctor desk and said. "I'm here to ask a few things from you regardless of my fiance, Takaba Akihito's condition, doctor." Asami said as he looked at the doctor seriously, the doctor gulped before asking. "W-What would you want t-to know a-about his condition, s-sir?" The doctor asked.

"I would like to know all about that costed my lover to lose his past memory, doctor Takami." Asami said. Takami gulped again before looking down at his folder, the one he was reading about Akihito's condition. "I-I see.. W-Well.. The true is Asami-sama.. Even I d-doesn't know what coasted him to lose his memory from the beginning, I did ask him a few question and asked him if he remember or anything even just a little bit.. But he told me he doesn't remember anything.. H-He was slightly confuse as to how he ended up in the hospital when some of the people found him flowing on the river bay.." Takami said.

"River bay?" Asami asked in mid alert as Takami nodded. Asami turn glanced at his other bodyguard and said. "Call Akira and tell him and a few of our mans to check the River bay to see if he can find anything that had Akihito's others belonging.. Or find any information there and ask a few people about that day they found Akihito." Asami said as Kirishima nodded and pull out his cellphone and began to call Akira as he soon began to talk to Akira. Asami went back and turn to face Takami and nodded his head to lets the man continue his discussion with him. When Asami means other belong he mean Akihito's precious camera since when his man went over Akihito's apartment and couldn't find the boy favorite camera anywhere.

"Y-Yes, down the river bay s-sir… One of the people who work there to build a small bridge found his body, laying on what seem to be a broken or tore half of the bus, they found him with little cut and scratch but nothing too serious to endanger himself and the child.. W-When the man brought him here in the hospital he was, well conscious, when the nurse told me whose the patient was and I immediately went to it and attend to Akihito's wound, h-his grandparent where my grandparent's friend so I know who he is and well, fix him up, when he wake up as the nurse began to worried since she went to check up on him and found him slight confuse, worried and began to panicking and called for me as Akihito asked me to where he was and why he was here in the hospital and looked in horror as his pregnant stomach and asked me what was happening to him."

"that when I realize that he somehow suffer from a term memory lost, and told him that he was 7 month pregnant and told me he doesn't remember of himself getting pregnant with anyone child, but, it weird, since I checked on Akihito's over again and found no head injure or any bleeding, we even did an x-tray and everything where okay, no damage to his head or and nerves that where damage, if as if he.. Somehow managed to make himself lost his memory without him knowing."

"I guess he did it when he was conscious, but the problem is… We don't know what the cost for him to lose his memory to begin with, and we don't know how to gain his memory back without knowing what the cost was, but as he stayed within my winds here in the hospital? He… little by little began to regain some of his memories.. Well they are mostly his past memory, thought he keeps on mumbling to himself that he missing something or, he should have remembered something or someone…" Takami said as he took a deep breath before continuing.

"Then… When his parents came to pick him up I was shocked that he knows them, but doesn't remember anything of his past memory in Tokyo… His father took the change and take advantage of it and.. Well got Akihito back with them still… Still the day that Akihito g-give birth t-to his child t-that… Well… Is a hell to deal with.." Takami said. "Why?" Asami asked slight interested now.

"W-Well… A-Akihito didn't have his labor here in the hospital.. H-He had his labor back at his grandparent's house, he had refuse to have his child be deliver in a hospital where he can't trust.. So… We had no choice but to have his baby born at his grandparent's house which was a lot of dealing with, he deliver the baby health but he also lost a lot amount of blood during his labor.. It was a good thing that I brought a pack of blood supply for him if anything like those happen which it did…"

"After the labor everything went smoothly still Mr. Takaba which Akihito's father came in, Akihito was proud and happy to introduce his son to his grandparent but when Mr. Takaba saw the baby in Akihito's arms? H-He… Don't his son to get rid of the child which shocked Akihito and had a fit and we almost lost him when he re-open the wound and we have to give him another blood supply.."

"When everything calmed down, then late at night both Akihito's parents had a fight regardless of the child Aki's had, and he overheard it.. When we came back to check on him.. He was gone and so as the baby, I think him runaway, I was worried since he just given birth and he shouldn't be walking around still his wound from the labor he did would be healed but… I guess you could guest the rest? His mother's childhood friend found him, bleeding from his legs while caring his son in his arms. I think he had re-opened his wound again and took care of him and his child and offers him a job and apartment…" Takami said.

Asami was beyond pissed and angry, he didn't like what had happen to his lover although the boy suffer from an amnesia, he was relief that both his lover and their child where okay. He couldn't believe it; his lover parents would do something as that? It seems like both his parents and Akihito's parents had something in common which the two hated about.

"B-But.. The g-good news i-is.. That A-Akihito can still have a second child even he wanted too despite all that happen to him after the labor he went too.. It was a shock and surprising news, Akihito wasn't happy about the news but since he couldn't do anything he just shrugged it and leave it at that and tried to ignore it, but I did warn him not to have sex with anyone without any protection if he didn't want to ended himself getting pregnant the second time.. It seem like, his body had gotten used to carrying child that it give him the second change to have it, it like once you got pregnant you can get pregnant again the second time or anything times at all as long as he had and sexual activities with his partner.." Takami said which Asami smirked. 'Oh?.. So no wonder why my Akihito been refusing to have sex with me..' He smirked.

"Takami-san.. You do realize who's the child Akihito's father is, right?" Asami said as he smirked at the doctor who gulped. "A-Ah.. Yes.. I-I do know who's the child's father was since I'm the one who helped Akihito's deliver his baby and know right away the moment the child was out of his mother's womb that the child w-was your s-son.. Sir.." Takami said as he added. "S-Since no one here in Nikko or any part of japan that born with golden eyes, unlike the Asami's family does.. Since your family is the only people who had that carried in their bloodline." Takami said. Asami nodded at the man and said. "I thank you for sharing the information with me about my Akihito's, Takami… Oh and before I leave? I would like a copy of Akihito's condition and his labor files and everything… and I want them to be prepare before my flight back tomorrow at Tokyo.." Asami said before he left, looking all proud.

End of flash back.

Asami had that smirk grace on his face as he remember yesterday event with the doctor as he continue to stare and keeps an eye on his sleeping son. Soon he heard the phone from outside the room rang as he frowned and went out the room and pick up the phone from the kitchen counter and answer it. "Yes?" He asked over the phone. "A-Asami-sama.. I-Is me, Doctor Takami.. I-I have the copy you asked me about Takaba's condition and all.. D-Do you want me to hand it over to you, tonight?" Takami said. "Where are you?" He asked. "I'm at Black café near the h-hotel sir." Takami said. "Ah, I'll have one of my men to come and pick it up… I'll inform him right away, his name goes by Kirishima." Asami said before they hang up.

The door to their bedroom open as he saw his lover coming out wearing a boxes short and a plain white shirt, rubbing his hair dry with the towel while his other hand was holing a hair dryer. Akihito noticed him looking at him with a raise brown. "I-I didn't want to wake up Ichiru while drying my hair so I decide to do it here since he won't be able to hear it." Akihito said with a blush.

Asami just nodded his head as he went toward Akihito who looked confuse as he grabbed his lover's chin and led his face forward and kissed Akihito's on the lips by surprise. Akihito moaned slightly through their kiss before Asami broke it, he saw the boy blushed even more and glared at him. "W-What the heck was that for y-you jerk?" Akihito asked a bit of confuse, Asami just chuckle before waving his hand at Akihito and went inside to their bedroom to get some shower, but before he do that? He went to the night stand table and pick up his phone and dial Kirishima's number, after the second ring Kirishima picked up and said. "Yes Asami-sama?" He asked.

"Kirishima, I need you to go to Black café and meet doctor Takami there and he will hand to you the copy files of Akihito's condition and bring it to me right away in my hotel room when you have it understood?. And call me when you will arrival." He orders. "Yes Asami-sama." Kirishima said before he hangs up. Soon he went to the bathroom and took a quick shower, when he was done he put on his underwear and put a on a robe and went out of the bathroom with a towel in his head as he dried his wet hair, he went to the crib and sighed in relief when their son was still sound asleep, he then went out of their bedroom and saw Akihito's was done drying his hair and was now having his midnight snack, soon a knock on the door was heard as Asami went toward it and open the door.

Akihito glanced behind him and saw behind his fiance was one of his fiancé's bodyguard and saw the man hand Asami a yellowish envelop as Asami thanked the man as the man nodded and bow his head before he left as Asami close the door, Asami glanced and cooked his eyebrow when he saw his fiancé was looking at him from behind and saw Akihito blushed from being caught and turn around and went back to eating his midnight snack, Asami just shook his head and went to the dining table and open the envelop and began to read them, after a hour later Akihito yawned and stretched his back as he got up and glanced at Asami who was still busying reading the files inside the envelop and shrugged his shoulder before saying. "I'm heading to bed now Ryuuichi.." He said as he saw Asami glance at him and nodded his head as he went inside their bed and checked on Ichiru to see his son sound asleep as he sighed in relief before going to brush his teeth and head to bed.

Tbc.

Me: Another boring chapter.. -_-"Hope you all will like it? The next chapter is where they are back in Tokyo… Hmm.. Wonder what happen next? Well then that all for now hope you guys like this chapter? And please give review!


	19. Chapter 19: Back at Tokyo

AN: Hello, I'm back with chapter 19 of Story of us. Hope you all will like this chapter, yea? And please review I mean or else I won't update at all. D:

Finder Series

Title: Story of US

Pairing: Asami Ryuichi x Takaba Akihito

Rated: M

Author: Kor-chan

Warning: Mpreg, Smut, Lemons, Drama, Humors and etc.. un-beta..

Summary: It's been 3 years now that Akihito had been living in his lover penthouse after the indecent in Hong Kong 3 years ago, but what if his life turn something complicated that he hiding something from his lover and deiced to run away for good?

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the Finder Series character or so, they all rightfully belong to our beloved Yamane Ayano-sensei. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T So please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-ARxTA-

Chapter 19: Back at Tokyo

When Asami got back inside their shared bedroom in their hotel in Nikko? He found his lover sound asleep on their bed, facing the window balcony, he went over the cribs and was glad that their son was still asleep, he went to the cabin and put the envelop on his black back while pulling out what seem to be an one year old broken and muddy camera with a dry blood stain on it.

He sighed, remembering what Akira told him yesterday after, that they found a few of Akihito's belong in the junk yard where all the trans and un-needing things where kept, the owner said that some kids found this old camera along with the half tore broken bus part, as the boy telltale the owner about the pregnant person in that half broken and tore apart bus part where taking to the hospital and found this bag beside the person and took it to the junk shop yard instead of the lost and found or to the polices, Akira had gladly enough took all of what left on Akihito's tore and broken bag, and pay the man a money that was worth enough for the man's needs.

Inside the bag that belong to Akihito's was his favorite camera that was half broken, well more of the camera lens at the front was broken but the back lens wasn't, which was weird, along with Akihito's white Apple laptop that he had given to the boy on his 24th birthday, the laptop too was also broken, but one of Asami's man was willing enough to fix the laptop for him, but sadly the laptop was so broken that is was useless to be fixed with, and since there was no professional to fix his lover's camera for him here in Nikko country, so he had no choice but to get the camera fixed in Tokyo when they head back tomorrow. Neither way, he's can always buy his lover a new laptop and camera that are more new and high-teach and branded as well, after all, there was nothing that his money can't buy for his beloved Akihito.

The next day,

Both Asami and Akihito woke up to the crying of their son at 4:50am in the morning, both parents groaned. "Not again!.." Akihito mumble, which caught Asami attention. "He does that?" Asami asked now fully awake because of their sons who seem to wouldn't, stop crying. Akihito just nodded his head and said.

"He does that once in a while, mostly every other week.. And I have to tend to him, he'll stop when his tired and would go back to sleep own his own when he feel like it, but sometime he cried when his hungry in the morning or just need my attention." Akihito said as he got up and stretches both his arms before going to the cribs to pick up his son.

little Ichiru saw his mother now fully awake and reach for his hand to be picked up which Akihito sighed and did so and pick up his son, little Ichiru stopped crying once he was in his mother's arms and began to nuzzle his tiny nose on his mother's bored shoulder and began to close his eyes. Akihito noticed this and was about to place his son back in his cribs when little Ichiru sensed that his mother was going to put him back to his cribs and began to cry again as Akihito sighed and said.

"Alright, alright! I get it! You don't want me to put you to sleep.." Akihito said as he rolls his eyes before placing his son's head on his shoulder as little Ichiru sighed in contently and glanced his eyes when his saw his father was awake and smiled at Asami who smiled back at him before shook his head and pick up his watch and saw that it was 5: 20 in the morning and got up and put on a robe, grabbed his boxes of cigarette and lighter and went toward Akihito and kissed his son forehead as Akihito glanced at him before his mouth was capture in a peaking kiss before Asami left the room and went to the balcony to have his morning smoke of cigar.

Back inside Akihito was still busy keeping his son down from his crying? "Come on Ichi! Stop crying~… You know if you'll be a good boy today mommy might let you have a bubble bath?" He said, at the mention of bubbles bath little Ichiru stopped his crying fit and behaved for once, once Akihito's mention the 'Bubble bath' Akihito sighed in relief.

Soon the two went out of the bedroom and saw Asami on the phone talking to someone as Akihito sighed and went to the coach and put down his son on the floor who looked up at him then glanced at his father who was on the phone talking to someone.

A smile grace on little Ichiru and deiced to crawl toward his father, Akihito noticed his son began to crawl and paled when he saw his son wanted to go and crawl toward Asami, he began to panicked inside and went and was about to grab his son when he noticed his older fiance glanced at them and saw his son walking toward him, a smile grace on his older fiance face that made Akihito stop on his spot and forgot what he was about to do as little Ichiru continue to crawl toward his father's direction, by the time Ichiru reach his father, Asami was already done talking to the person on the phone and bend down as he picked up his son who was clingy to his pants as the little one tried to stand up on his own and carried him.

Akihito took the moment to snap out of his thought and daydream and now saw little Ichiru was in his father's arms, cooing and clapping his tiny hand in glee, a frown grace on Akihito face as he groaned. Asami saw his lover jealous look and smirked. "Look, Ichiru, mommy is jealous since he want your attention on him and not on me.." Asami said playfully making their son to giggle in glee, Akihito groaned even more and glared at the older male before folding his arms around his chest and said.

"Like I was.." He said and narrowed his eyes and was about to say something still they heard a knock on the door as Asami sighed and went toward Akihito and give their son to him as Akihito gladly had his son back in his arms which little whine in prostate and grabbed his father sleeve who looked down at him with a smile and chuckle slightly. Ichiru whine as Akihito sighed and took his son elsewhere; Asami went to open the door to see three maids came with the food and put it on the dining table.

When Akihito came back along with Ichiru they saw the food was already sever and on the table as he sighed as the three soon began to eat there breakfast, after done eating the three had a bubble bath since little Ichiru whine and fuss about wanting to have a bubble bath, Asami didn't mean so long as it mean having some bonding with his son and his beloved Akihito. After the bubble bath the three got dressed as Asami helped Akihito dressed their son, when Ichiru was fully dressed as his mother put him in the cribs at the living room while Akihito went to the small kitchen and prepare his son bottle as Asami went to the phone to call his man to come up and pick up their luggage's.

Soon Asami's three man came up and picked up their luggage's as they went downstairs through elevators as they saw Asami's sibling and Akihito's friend where already there waiting for them as they soon took off, they arrival at the airport around 7am before their flight. The arrival at Tokyo around 10am in the morning as they board off the plane as a limo was waiting for them, Akihito said his thanks and farewell with Takato, Kou and Tetsuya who become his friend during his staying in Nikko's hotel and found the three very friendly and entertaining, as a black limo take Akihito's friend back to their apartment.

Akihito and Asami also said their goodbye to Asami's sibling as Asami's sibling went off with their personal limo, as Asami and Akitio took off with Asami's personal limo as it drove them off to where Asami's new penthouse when they got their and went through Asami's floor as Akihito was surprise and shook, the whole 23th floor was Asami's house, which was huge and big. Asami couldn't help but to smile at his lover amusement look on his face as he lets his lover and their son to explore his house while he went to his personal office inside his house to the left in the second floor and went to the phone and dial a number after the 3 ring the person picked up the call. "Good morning you are calling Ito's-san clinic this is Ito's assistance, how may I help you?" A female voice said.

"Ah, yes, this is Asami Ryuuichii, Is Doctor Ito, in his office right now? I need to speak with him." Asami said. "A-Ah, sorry Asami-sama, but Ito-san just took his lunch break and will be back later." The woman on the phone said. " I see, can you give a message to Ito-san and tell him that I want to make an appointment for him, tell him that I'll be coming with my partner and went him to check my partner over and see if he can do anything to help us fix his problem, and tell him that we are arriving there at the afternoon around 3pm.. That all." Asami said.

"A-Ah, yes, I'll tell Ito-san right away when he get back from his break, Asami-sama.." The woman said before he hangs up. Then he dials another number, after the third ring the person pick it up. "A-Asami-sama what can I do for you, s-sir?" A male voice asked. "Ah, yes, Doctor Sato, I would like to make a request for you to a blood test for me tomorrow morning around 10am, I would for you to do a blood test on my son and as well as mine and my partner, I'm sure you already heard the news a few days ago..?" He said. "Ah, yes… T-The news about your engagement a soon-to-be-wedding sir.." Sato said. "Good… That all will be." Asami said before he hangs up.

Asami came back downstairs to find his lover and their son, on the living room watching some cartoon, a smile grace on his face. 'Is really good to have him back home." He said before making his way over his lover and sat behind his lover and their son who were squealing in joy.

TBC.

Me: Short and a pointless chapter I know!. Xx but don't worried after the blood test with little Ichiru and Akihito? I'm going to get Akihito's memory back on the next chapter or on chapter 21? O.o BTW there are still more drama up ahead after Akihito's got his memory, so this story won't be over just yet! Well then please enjoy reading this story and review like always, still then.. :3


	20. Chapter 20: Blood test result

AN: I'm back with chapter 20 of Story of us, sorry if it a short chapter again, since I'm in a hurry at the moment since I had a party to attend too! X_X well hope you all will like this chapter yea and give review please?

Finder Series

Title: Story of US

Pairing: Asami Ryuichi x Takaba Akihito

Rated: M

Author: Kor-chan

Warning: Mpreg, Smut, Lemons, Drama, Humors and etc.. un-beta..

Summary: It's been 3 years now that Akihito had been living in his lover penthouse after the indecent in Hong Kong 3 years ago, but what if his life turn something complicated that he hiding something from his lover and deiced to run away for good?

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the Finder Series character or so, they all rightfully belong to our beloved Yamane Ayano-sensei. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T So please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-ARxTA-

Chapter 20: Blood test result

The next day?

Both Akihito, Asami and their baby boy went to the hospital like what Asami promised his lover and had the blood test as the doctor Sato told them that they will have the result ready by tonight as the two nodded and went out of the doctor office and had lunch nearby the hospital just outside then came back around 3pm only for Akihito to be dragged elsewhere by Asami and into Doctor Ito's office as Akihito looked worried, Asami noticed the look and grabbed his lover chin before saying. "Don't worry. Doctor Ito is a well know and professional doctor for people who suffer from Amnesia and can help them cure and bring back there memories.." Asami said as Akihito nodded as they went inside.

The doctor intrude himself as Asami told the doctor everything as doctor Ito told Asami to go in the other room where he can see Akihito's and hear his conversation with the doctor along with his three others man as he hand his son to Kirihsma while he watched the two, soon the doctor asked few question to Akihito as Akihito answer them all too truthfully which shocked Asami on what he overheard.

"You said that your mind seem to know what your lover cigarette scent and what branded he is using thoug So your telling your confuse as to why you know it all of a sudden when you are suffering from a memory lost for the past 1 year now? Is that it?" Doctor Ito asked as Akihito nodded his head.

"Y-Yes… And there was this one time where R-Ryuuichi kissed me and I feel like I knows those lips before or you know when we only just meet a f-few weeks ago.. You know?" Akihito said. "Hmm… Have you ever tried to touch things and suddenly seen a flash back of your memories before?" The doctor asked and saw Akihito nodded his head.

"Y-Yes.. I did.. There was this one time when I was curious of what Inside Kou's Iphone, one of the person I meet and became friend as I touched it and a sudden flash back of my lost memory in Tokyo came in and I found myself crying for no reason then, got me memories back of, the time in my Tokyo a little bit, and now remember that Kou was actually my high school and college friend back then and all.. It's was shocking news to me yet… You know? Great since now I know that he and the others where a total stranger and in fact where my close friend, I didn't tell them thought since I wasn't sure yet since I don't completely have all my memory back? Maybe once I have them all back I could, you know?" He said as Doctor Ito nodded his head in understanding.

"I see, its seem that you didn't really lost all your memory, is seem that they are still there somewhere, locked in the back of your mind, and made you forget them, thought you could always get them back, own your own or when it time form it to come back.. But there could also be others way to force it to come back but.. I doubted that would be comfortable ideas, but if you real wish to get all your memories back? The only way to do that it to go to a place that you hold dear or is a treasure to you, but since you don't remember anything? It will be to hard for us to get it back since you know?.. Well, that will be all for now.. If you start to see a flash back all of a sudden every minute or even seen one in your dream? Please don't hesitate to tell it to Asami-sama so that he can inform me and that we can do and fix about it as soon as impossible alright?" The doctor said as Akihito nodded.

"Well then, I should call Asami-sama to come back, well then excuse me for a while, while I'll go get him okay?" The doctor said as Akihito nodded his head as the doctor went to the other room.

Asami glanced at the doctor and said. "So.. We can somehow bring his memories back or trigger it through things that he hold dear? Or place that he holds dear?" Asami said as the doctor nodded his head.

"Yes… But if Akihito starts to act strange like he had seen some of his flash back all of a sudden? Don't hesitate to ask him or you know? Force him to talk it out to you? Is the only way and lead we can get at this moment… And I suggest that you take him to a place that he once loved to go or do? Maybe a special valuable belong might be able to trigger his memory? You know?.. Oh, and I want him to came back within 3 week to see if the memories coming back is processing on his own or we will have to use method but that only if he is processing on his own don't force him if he feel like not doing it or not in the mood, it will only worsen his condition, others people like this who suffer the same got their memory back on their own so no need to rush him, lets him takes his time.. Okay?" Doctor Ito said as Asami nodded his head in understanding.

After that they went back to get the blood test result from Doctor Sato as the doctor hand them the test result, Asami had a smuggling smirk grace on his face while Akihito had a paling face, the blood test result came positive, meaning little Ichiru's biological father was indeed Asami Ryuichi himself and his as his son true and biological mother, meaning that little Ichiru is indeed their fresh and blood.

Akihito was shocked, he couldn't believe it, this man in front of him was actually his son's biological father?. It now make sense, with the way how similar the two looked alike, both had brown hair and golden eyes, tan skin, and had that royalty aura in them, well Ichiru had a bit mixed since Akihito was just a plan commoner.

'N-No way?.. This got to be a joke?.. There no way in hell that this Asami Ryuichi although that this guy given and surname had the same name and surname from the man I see in my past memory to be my son's biological father?... B-But if h-he was then.. T-That does m-mean… His my lover before?.. I mean I did see a flash back of my past memory where the look alike Ryuuichi, was laying his hand on my 6th month pregnant belly as w-we both f-felt our son kicked inside me… T-Then h-he asked a silly things a-about a w-wedding?..' Akihito thought the paled.

'T-The Ryuuichi in my memory said about an official wedding? I-If he did, S-Shouldn't I already had an engagement ring on my hand when the people back then at Nikko's found me? S-So what those, this means?' Akihito asked himself in confuse.

Asami on the other hand was happy, he was glad that this two people were actually his true Akihito and little Ichiru really was their son, he had grown a linking toward his son the day he had first meet him and had the tangle feeling of a fatherly insect inside him to protect the child the moment he lead his eyes on the infant, it was a good things that Akihito had asked that day about taking a blood test to proven that he was their son's biological father, he was happy that the result came positive, he didn't even want to think on what he will do if this two were not his Akihito and their son.

He sighed in relief and went toward his young lover and wrapped his arms around those lean waist and whisper in his lover's ear.

"Well? What are you going to do now, Akihito? The blood test came positive?. Meaning that little Ichiru is indeed my son and you are his biological mother… Do you remember what I told you back then? That if the result came positive that I will take you back with me to where you are rightfully belonged to and will do, anything and I mean anything to get your memory back so that I can have my old Akihito that I loved and missed dearly… Well is not like you aren't yourself, just not completely yourself since you have lost all your past memory here, even forgotten about me, your beloved lover and as our child's biological father, that was bad of you? Thought I won't punish you since you don't remember anything, but when the time you got your memory back? Be prepare? I won't go easy on you, even if you'll get pregnant the second time.." Asami whispers as he felt his lover shiver.

Akihito gritted his teeth and glared at no one as he said. "I-I don't get what my past self-seen in you or as to way the old me fell in love with you? Is true that I had lost my past memory… But… If even I had my past memory back? I won't bow down to you like an obedient dog, you fucking, jerk!" Akihito hissed as Asami glared and gripped his hold on Akihito's pants, sending shiver on the boy's body and the boy's erection to be harden just by his grip on the boy's pants and heard his lover moaned softly from his grip and rubs. "Heh, for a person who doesn't remember anything your body sure know who to react to my touch!.. It's make me what to take you right here and right now and impregnate you again with our second child." Asami husky said as Akihito blushed and shiver.

"D-Don't!.. H-How d-did y-you even know that I c-could get pregnant the second t-time?" Akihito asked slightly confuse at how his fiance knew. Asami just smirked and nibbled his lover's ears before whispering again. "I had my source, Akihito." Asami said. Akihito snap, those word made him seen and heard a flash back, where those word were said to him by his past lover many times, he shiver. Asami looked alert. "Are you seeing things from your past Akihito?" He asked when the boy didn't respond he squeeze his rubbing on the boy's erection underneath those jean as he saw and heard the boy groaned.

"S-So what i-if I-I did? I won't tell you anything e-even if the doctor t-told me t-to tell you everything I had seen!" He hissed making the older male to only be pissed toward him and smacked his but lightly making him gasp a little and whimper sending jolt and a flash back of a sexual activities he had with his lover, the older male thing send shiver and some past back memory of his past whenever the man's touched him, that why he been keeping himself away and not to have a body contact with the older male, he was afraid to see another flash back and would fall for this man's traps.

"Bad boy, I'll make you regret that when you have your memory back!" Asami warned before he pulls away from his lover. Akihito relaxed and sighed in relief when he didn't felt the older male body holding or touching him yet he felt disappointed when those arms where gone, a frown grace on his face as he shook his head, he was begging to be addicted to the older male touch, even if it was just a hug, kisses.

'What the heck happening to me? My mind say to don't fall for his trap yet my body is acting different like I should just let him-..' He stopped short at his took and paled before shook his head in disbelieve and disgust at himself for ever thinking that he was enjoy the older male touch and other kinky thought that popped through his head. His body was acting like it was having a sexual frustration and need to be cure.

He went over Kirishima who had his son and snatched his son from Kirishima who looked up in confuse at him as he sighed and shook his head before following Asami back to their limo and head home.

TBC.

Me: fuck! So short! X_X ah well I'll make the next chapter a long one, and like I said a while ago that I'm in a hurry at this moment since I have a party to attend too, well then please give review everyone? :D


	21. Chapter 21: Forgotten Memories

AN: Hello~ I'm back with chapter 21 of story of us, hope you all will like this and sorry for the all wait? I was having a hard time in dealing with this, so hope you all will like this chapter yea?

Finder Series

Title: Story of US

Pairing: Asami Ryuichi x Takaba Akihito

Rated: M

Author: Kor-chan

Warning: Mpreg, Smut, Lemons, Drama, Humors and etc.. un-beta..

Summary: It's been 3 years now that Akihito had been living in his lover penthouse after the indecent in Hong Kong 3 years ago, but what if his life turn something complicated that he hiding something from his lover and deiced to run away for good?

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the Finder Series character or so, they all rightfully belong to our beloved Yamane Ayano-sensei. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T So please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-ARxTA-

Chapter 21: Forgotten Memories

It been a 2 week now after the blood test episode as Asami and Akihito went off to Massachusetts to have their wedding there, at first Akihito was clueless as to why Asami suddenly deiced to go to American still Asami sister dragged him to some wedding shop in the American that made him realize as to why they were here, apparently Asami had taked advantage of him again by taking him to American to have their gay wedding, he was furious and sulking while the girl picked a few cute wedding gown, he was more annoyance as his eyebrow twitched in annoyance. 'Can I just have a tuxedo instead of a gown?' he screamed in his head, Hikari seem to noticed his look and realize what he was thinking as a smirk grace on her face and whisper to Akihito.

"Don't even think you can runaway Akihito-nii-chan~ you are going to be wearing a wedding gown in your wedding weather you like it or not? And that final, beside Ryuu-nii didn't mind it, in fact he's looking forward for you to wear a gown in yours and his wedding night~" Hikari teased which made Akihito heart to stop beating as he paled.

Hikari was worse than his fiance was, he now realize how scary woman can be then man's are. He gulped before nodding his head as he saw Hikari give him an innocent smile before going back to pick some cute wedding gown for him. He sighed, there was no point and no way in hell he can every get away from the Asami's sibling and his fiance, they were all both very controlling people!.

He still couldn't remember any of his past memory but some of them came back little by little, and he was staring to understand little bit of his past life, in fact he had just found out that both Tetsuya, Kou and Takato where his high school and college friend, he felt guilt when he had his memory back of the time he meet and made friend with the three, he tried them like a stranger when they met again at Nikko, but he know he didn't need to blame himself since he was suffering from an amnesia and it's wasn't as if he wanted to forgot them, he now feel like he wished he had all his memory back even if it hurt him to know the whole true of what his life really was. After finishing looking for a wedding gown, they went and go shopping, and came back at their hotel by night as Akihito went inside his and Ryuuichi's shared bedroom to fine it empty, the older male wasn't around, he sighed and went inside their bedroom and lay his sleeping 9 month old son in his cribs as Akihito went to sit down on the bed and glancing around still he noticed his fiancé black bag and saw something that interest him and got up as he went toward it.

He picked up and stared in confuse, what inside the Asami's black bag was an old broken camera, he stared at it for a few moment before widened his eyes.

'Wait I minute!.. I know this camera… T-This i-is.. My c-camera… B-But h-how did I know it—' Akihito word where cut off as he soon see a vision and a flash back, all of his memory where now starting to come back by just touching this camera, his head was spinning and hurting him as he fell down to his knees and grabbed his head as the camera felt to the floor with a loud crash as Ichiru began to wake up and cry from the noise he heard as Akihito soon began to breath heavily and feeling dizzy all of a sudden as he looked up at the crib in a blurring vision before he passed out.

When Asami came back inside their shared hotel room to hear their son cries as he looked concern. 'Ichiru crying? Where's Akihito? He usual always beside our son whenever they are inside the house or hotel room..' Asami thought as he began to worried, both Asami's two man also heard their boss's son crying from inside as Asami burst the door wide open in worried and made a dash toward their bedroom and open it only to widen his eyes when he saw his lover's laying on the ground as he went toward it and picked up Akihito's arms to feel and plus as he sighed in relief when he felt that his young lover was still alive.

He glanced at the crib as saw their son sitting up crying as he sighed and glanced for Kirishima to go and claimed his son crying down as Kirimshima nodded his head and went through the cribs as Asami picked up his passed out lover on the floor, picked up Akihito and got up and stopped when his feet hit something from the floor and looked down to see Akihito's camera now completely broken that his man found a month ago at Nikko as he gritted his teeth before deiced to deal with the camera later one as he lay his lover on their bed and cover him with the blanket and went toward the floor to pick up the now completely broken camera and frowned.

His lover was going to get pissed if he found his favorite camera completely broken when he had his memory back. He shook his head and went to the crib as he saw Kirishima putting his now sleeping son back on his cribs as he glanced down at his son who was now completely sound asleep as he sighed in relief before going out of the bedroom as his two men followed him. Hours later, Akihito wake up with a headache as he sat up from the back and rubbed his head as he groaned in slight pain.

'What the heck happen?' he asked himself before snapping his eyes awake when he now remember everything. 'Ugh!.. Now I remember.. I run away from Asami back then when I was 7month pregnant and… Got in a bus accident and found myself in the hospital in Nikko… T-Then was slight shock that I didn't know that I was pregnant.. Then at 9 month at the December I give birth to Ichiru..' He thought and smiled when he remember the day he lead his first new born son in his arms when Ichiru was born, as a memory of when Tokato, kou and Tetsuya came in the Inn at Nikko as he saw them looking shock as seeing him still alive.

He chuckle at it when he remember, then a memory of when he and Asami met again alone with their son as a frown grace on his face.'Ugh! I'm gonna get ass handed if I told Asami that I had my memory back! That damned bastard seems to can't get enough of my asses!' he thought as he smiled. 'At less I got my memory back now! Now I won't be confused anymore with whatever had happen around me…' he though as he remembers as to why he even want to forget his life in Tokyo.

the reason as to why he even wanted to forget all his memory in the beginning and the cause was because he didn't want to put his son in danger and he rather raised the child along if he didn't remember anything as who his child's father was and his wish come turn and had happen after that accident, now he began to felt guilty of every wishing it, he had truly made himself horrible for even wishing it as he saw the image of a while a few month ago when Asami held their son in his arms at the ball room with that look on his face, the look of happiness and proud of being a father to a health son, now he felt horrible at himself for ever leaving Asami, and felt even more horrible when he told his son that Asami's wasn't his father and saw the older male sad and hurtful expression when he said those word, he gripped the bed sheet as tears suddenly fell from his face.

'Fuck! I'm the worst! I made Asami suffer way too much! I-I'm sorry.. A-Asami..' He thought and cried himself in slight as he wrapped his arms around his knee and felt the ring as he stopped crying midway and glanced at his hand and saw the engagement ring and smiled and remember the time when they had a love making on his 6 month and heard the man said something silly as he chuckle.

'So he still remembers that? He really loved to take advantage of me even if I didn't have my memory back yet, the damned jerk!' He thought and smiled and run his finger around the ring as a smile grace on his face. He glanced at the crib and remembers he heard his son cried a while ago when he passed out and got worried as he got up and went to the crib and sighed when his son was sound asleep.

'Asami probably had stopped his crying and put him back to sleep..' He thought, he was about to bend down and pick up his son on the cribs when the front door to the bedroom flow open slowly and quietly as he turn around to glance only to look back away from the man on the door frame, standing there on the front door stood Asami with his arms cross around his bored chest and had an elegant eyebrow rose high in suspicious at his young lover weird behavior and couldn't help but to ask.

"What wrong Akihito? It like you seen a ghost.." He teased making the young boy to blush and his eyebrow twitched in annoyance. 'Can't you just stop teasing me, you jerk?' he thought and glared at the wall in front of him. "Ghost? What ghost? I don't see any ghost around flowing behind you!" Akihito said in annoyance. Asami now got even confuse and interested, his new Akihito usual don't say any sarcasm or joke or neither gets annoyance easily with his teasing, it could only mean one thing. His old Akihito was finally back. A smirk grace on Asami face as Akihito saw it.

'Ah crap! Me and my big mouth! The Akihito, Asami usually know the one who don't have his past memory usually doesn't fight back or… Say anything that would provoke him! Shit!.. Come on Akihito, breath! Act like you doesn't remember anything of your past, you can do it!' he thought himself. "I was thinking why you suddenly passed out on our bedroom floor, or did something hit your head?" Asami teased knowing his old Akihito usual doesn't like being teased at. Akihito eyebrow twitched and was about to snap at the older male when he remember what Asami told him at the blood test incident.

'_Remember this Akihito, when you do get all your past memory back? _ _Be prepare I won't go easy on you, even if you'll get pregnant the second time.. IF you ever get your memory back!' _the word that Asami spoken to him that day strike a lighting to his head as he gulped. 'There no way in hell I'm getting myself pregnant the second time just because I got my memory back and just because the bastard here can't seem to keep himself from fucking me to the bed, and there no way in hell I'm going through that hellish I been when I went in labor with Ichiru! Damn never know how painful it was! Now I know why woman is afraid of getting knocked up!' Akihito thought.

Asami was now amused as his eyes blinked in confuse at his lover, Akihito hadn't fought back with his insult and teasing and is making him all the more suspicious at his young lover. He study his lover before going over and wrapped his arms around those slim waist as Akihito tensed a bit, making the older to narrow his eyes more suspiciously at him. 'Ah crap! What the heck? I'm sure by now he's starting to notice that I'm acting strange! Neither way I'm still gonna get my ass handed over after our wedding night is over and honeymoon isn't that far neither since…' he stopped midway in thinking and sighed. If even he didn't want to get pregnant the second time, Asami would just force him too or drugged him into submitting himself to his sexual need and ended up pregnant the next day with the bastard second child.

So he deiced to put little Ichiru down back on his cribs and sighed in relief that his son hadn't wake up at all when he picked him up, Asami smirked from behind him and lead his head forward and licked Akihito's left ear, making the younger male to moan softly. "A-Asami!.. S-Stop!.." He thought only to freeze and closed his mouth too late as Asami pull himself away from his young lover and stared hard at the younger male.

'Shit! I totally forgot the me who don't have his past memory called the bastard his given name instead of his last name!,,' He thought and glanced behind him and saw his older lover and saw the older male smirked as he gulped. 'Shit! Me and my big mouth for calling him that! Now I'm sure he had noticed it that my memory is all back!' He screamed in his mind and shivers as he felt the older male arms wrapped around him again and lifted his shirt up a bit making him gasp a little. 'N-No.. No, no no, no! Dam! This can't be happening!..' Akihito screamed as his struggle from his fiancé tight grip around his waist. "N-No!" Akihito said Asami just smirked and continue what he was doing and pinched his nipples.

"Nn.. A-Asami!.. S-S-Stop!" He moaned. Now Asami smirked turned even wider. 'Heh! Look like my old Akihito is back!.. The Akihito I knew who don't have his memory called me Ryuuichi, and this… I'm sure is my old Akihito.. MY sweet Aki is back!..' Asami thought as he licked his ear. "Glad to have my old Akihito back!.. But you're going to have a lot of explain after this on how you got your memory back.." Asami whisper as he continues to torture his lover by pinching his nipple hard. Asami was about to run his hand down on Akihito's pants and pull out his erection when the front door flow open as Akihito froze on his spot while Asami frowned and turn around to see his little sister looking at them with confuse before realizing their position and smirked.

"Aww, Aniki! You could of wait still your honeymoon to get your dick shove on little Aki's ass.." She teased making our poor Akihito to blush bent red and refer himself from screaming in angry and embarrassment at his fiance's younger sister and snapped. "WHAT THE HECK? HIKARI!" Akihito screamed making their sleeping son to wake up and cry when he heard his mother's screamed in angry, Akihito froze on his spot as Asami glared at his lover's back head, Hikari looked surprise and shock, Akihito usually never yelled. Special not in front of his sleeping son, brother the poor infant as Akihito got freighted and went to pick up his son and hushes his son cry and put him back to sleep and deiced to ignore the two people who were watching him with mid interest.

Hikari was about to open her mouth and asked what going on when Asami beat her to it and glared at her, motioning for her to get out of the room for a while, she sighed and nodded her head before humping and went out of the room, closing the door quietly. Asami just continue to watch his lover still he heard their son stopped crying and went back to sleep as Akihito put back his son in the cribs who is now sound asleep as he sighed in relief before, freezing in his spot again when he heard his older lover's voice from behind him, he had totally forgotten that Asami was still there, he was so caught up in tending and putting his son back to sleep that he forgot that the older male was still there.

"Akihito… That was means of you, Hikari was just fooling around." Asami said in mid amusement, he already guessed that his old Akihito's was back and was glad for it, but his lover had no right to snap at his little sister like that, thought he was okay with it since he know, Akihito isn't that a dangerous person when you teased. "Nn… Look, I'm sorry for… Yelling at Hikari.. Like that, but what she said just piss me off!.. I mean she had no right to saying something like that when—"Akihito said only to be cut short when Asami said something that made him feeling like dying.

"That fine, but I don't want another of that to be repeated, understand, Akihito? Or do you really want me to take you right here right now, and fuck you hard in the mattress still you can't walk for a week and got pregnant with our second child?… Hm?" Asami said as Akihito gulp in fear and heard the older male footstep coming closer to him still he feel the older male wrapped his arms around him and licked his left ear making him lets out a soft moan. 'Oh what the heck! Stopping him is useless.. I'm dead anyway!' he thought and said. "A-Asami.. S-Stop!.." He moaned and tried to push the older male, he felt Asami's smirked through his ears and couldn't help but to gulp in fear.

"Glad to have my old Akihito back!.. I think I'll let you off the hook of going and had sex with you tonight; beside I can always get your ass handed on our honeymoon after our wedding day…" Asami said as he smirked and felt his young lover tensed and whimper, he was so death and going to get knocked up after their wedding night. "Bastard!.. L-Like I'll lets you have your way with me and got me pregnant the second time!.." He said as Asami couldn't help but to smirk, he was glad his Akihito was finally back, the old Akihito that would usually fight him off.

"Going ahead, I like to see you try it? Weill sees if you can't get a hold of me… And one more thing, Akihito.. Never call me Asami… And get used in calling me Ryuuichi, you're going to be my wife weather you'll like or not, so start acting like your my cute little Wife already… Oh, and I suggest you better go and explain to Hikari about your old self is back.. I'll inform doctor Sato and tell him the good news, that you have all your memory back now.. Thought I would also like to know as to how be you got your memory back… You got a lot of explaining to do, when you get out of our bedroom and into the living room where everyone is waiting and worried about you… Now get and fix yourself so that you can go and explain everything to them.." Asami said.

Akihito glared and hissed at his lover, trying to control himself from snapping and waiting to struggle the older male neck still it break before mumbling something. "Damn, prick, controlling bastard!.. Whose does he think he is? Ordering me around?" mumble before sighed and deiced to go and explain everything to everyone, a smile grace on his face and couldn't help but to be happy that he had his memory back and everything will go back to normal the way he want them to be and follow his lover out of their bedroom and went to the living room to begin explaining to everyone on what had happen and why he suddenly fainted.

TBC..

Me: Weeh! Akihito finally has his memories back! :o woot! And if you guys don't like who I got Akihito's memories back then I'm sorry, I couldn't think of a better way so, hope you liked this and.. Well, let's see what will happen on the next chapter yea?.. So likes always everyone? Read and review, yea?.


	22. Chapter 22: Explanation and invitation

AN: Hello, I'm back with chapter 22 of Story of us.. Hope you all will like this chapter yea? ^^

Finder Series

Title: Story of US

Pairing: Asami Ryuichi x Takaba Akihito

Rated: M

Author: Kor-chan

Warning: Mpreg, Smut, Lemons, Drama, Humors and etc.. un-beta..

Summary: It's been 3 years now that Akihito had been living in his lover penthouse after the indecent in Hong Kong 3 years ago, but what if his life turn something complicated that he hiding something from his lover and deiced to run away for good?

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the Finder Series character or so, they all rightfully belong to our beloved Yamane Ayano-sensei. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T So please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-ARxTA-

Chapter 22: Explanation and invitation

Akihito gulped as he And Asami got in the living and saw. Hikari, Kasumi and her husband. Shizuka and her husband, the rest of Asami's bodyguard and Doctor Sato. Hikari looked up from her mug of hot chocolate and give an raise brow at Akihito who looked guilt and had a blushing face and was, freighting behind her older brother who just looked normal as Asami pull out his box of cigar and pull one and lit it as he sat on one of the coach, Akihito just stand beside his lover looking at everyone before looking down at the floor, tensing, both Kasumi and Shizuka noticed his discomfort action and aura and couldn't help but to be corner at their soon-to-be-brother-in-law.

"Aki-kun, what wrong?" Kasumi asked as Akihiito glanced up at her and saw the corner look on the older women eyes and looked back down at the floor gulping. 'N-Now how should I explain to them..?' he thought then sighed and deiced to explain everything to them.

1 hour later, everyone where shocked on what Akihito said, Hikari, Kasumi, Shizuka and their husband where slight shock and having a hard time taking all in on what Akihito just said, while Doctor Sato was just clam and understand all of what Akihito said, their where some situation like what Akihito's had could happen.

"So, your saying is you got all your memories back by just touching your old broke camera and bang, all of a sudden you got your memories back just like that?" Daisuke Asami, the husband of Shizuka said as Akihito sighed. "Wow… That… Sound like something would happen in a yaoi fantasy movie, or drama or manga that my daughter been reading too." Daisuke added making his wife to stare at him. "How did you know?.. Wait she's what?" She asked when he realizes what her husband just said.

"Saw one when I saw her reading in the living room two years ago…" He said. "That not what I mean! I mean how did you know she was reading a yaoi manga for? Or better yet how could you not stop her from reading one! She's only 15 for heaven sake!" His wife complains as everyone just stared at the two couple who began to argue about their daughter being a not so innocent little one.

Kasumi and Hikari sighed as Kasumi began to get up and left as she said. "Well then, good to have your memories back Akihito and congratulation for it too." She said before she left alone with her husband who followed her and ignore the two Asami's couple auguring in Ryuuichi's living room. Akihito stared in mid surprise at the Asami's sibling as he saw Hikari when toward him and patted him on the shoulder and said.

"Glad to have your memory back Akihito, this is good since I can finally get to know the true Akihito who capture my bastard of a brother heart.. I'm really glad that you got your memory back, now that I get to know you, the real you and not the Akihito who don't remember anything of who he truly is cause freakish I can see it since Aniki over there once told me about you and wouldn't stop talking about you in his drunken stage… Kind make me what to meet you and see just what so special about you that made my brother want to protect and have you all to himself.." She said as she grinned at him before she left.

He stared in disbelieve at Hikari as he watch her leave the room and turn to see if he got any reaction from his older lover only to frown when said lover was glaring at his older sister and her husband who still won't stop arguing as he saw Asami's eyebrow twitched before he snapped and told his older sister and her husband to take their auguring elsewhere as they stopped auguring and stare at him before glancing at each other and glared as they both humped and left the room, he saw Asami shook his head in disbelieve at his older sister and her husband display of example for a couple feature which made him disappointed a bit.

Doctor Sato takes this as his cue to leave as he got up and went toward Akihito and said.

"Glad to have your memories finally back Akihito-sama.. But if anything goes wrong don't hesitate to call me okay? Where not even sure if these whole memories of yours are finally back or if this just temporary or you know? Just in case so don't hesitated to call me okay? And you too Asami-sama, call me if anything goes wrong with Akihito or if this memories of his coming back really is did came back for good or if this is just a temporary, okay?.." Doctor Sato said as Asami nodded before he left, Asami motion his hand to tell his man's to leave them alone together as they bowed to him before they left and closed the door, Akihito was now, once again along with his bastard of a lover and fiance and saw that smirk grace on his lover face that made him pale and backed away and run to their bedroom and lock the door.

Asami was amused at his lover as if the other could read what he was thinking, as he raise an eyebrow at the now closed door and went toward it as he said. "Akihito.. Open the door." He demanded. Akihito shook his head in the other side and said. "No way!.. There's no way I will lets you in while where along together in a room or a bed, you'll might fuck me in my sleep and got me pregnant without me knowing it!.. So NO! So stay there and sleep in the living room coach for tonight and tomorrow and the next day still our wedding come!" He said.

Now Asami was surprise and pissed. "Akihito! Open the damn door!" He warned. "Or what?" Akihito said as Asami took a deep breath before pulling out an extra key to their bed room and pushes the key in the hole as Akihito heard the door knob clicked as he froze on his spot as he felt the door being push slowly as he panicked and tried to block Asami from getting inside their room. "Akihito.. Let. Me. In." Asami warned coldly as he saw his lover shook his head stubbornly and saw a few tears fell from his lover's cute face and saw the younger male tremble a bit.

He sighed and said. "Akihito… Just lets me in, I too damn tried to deal with this… And I promise not to fuck you in your sleep…" Asami said. Akihito felt like he want to believe in what Asami said still he shook his head in deny. "No!.." Akihito said. Asami was losing his patient and finally used force to open the door as Akihito had no power from Asami force and backed away in fear at his lover and saw Asami narrowing his eyes dangerously at him as he shiver a bit and bit his lips.

"A-Asami.. D-Don't.. E-Even think about i-it!" He warned as Asmi just snorted and grabbed Akihito and carried him all the way to the bed and throws him down on their bed as Akihito looked in fright at his lover who began to un-tie his tie as he gulped. "P-Please… Don't." Akihito begged as Asami stopped half way in un-buttoning his shirt and stared at his lover as Akihito gulped before answering his lover confuse stare at him.

"I-I don't want to have another baby… Yet.." Akihito said and blushed as he looked away and felt the older male getting in the bed and crawl toward him and whisper in his ears. "And why not?" Asami asked. "I-I… Is not that I don't want it… Is just that… I-I'm not sure i-is a good an idea t-to have a second child while our son is still 9 months old, an infant… It will be hard for me to deal with Ichiru while pregnant with our second child." Akihito said.

Akihito had a point as Asami ponder it. "But having two children is nothing different, is like have a twins children to take care of, and besides, if it hard to handle and dealing with two children I can always hire a nanny for you to help you with dealing and taking care of the children." Asami said. Akihito shook his head, refuse to take the offer. "I refuse!.. I want I'm the one to take care of ours children, I'm their m-mother is my job.." Akihito said as he blushed.

True, is was better for a mother's job to deal and take care of their own child alone then having someone help you if you want to create a better and bigger bond with your infant child, after all, what every babies needs is their mother's love and care, then someone else who isn't their mother. But then again, handling and dealing it on your own would give you stress, less sleep and cringe in the morning and a fool mood in a wrong time and day.

Asami sighed. He knows his lover was right, his mother never did spend her time with him, she was busy with work to care for him even as an infant. "Fine, I'll let you off the hook, I'm giving you times to think before our wedding come, and if you still don't have answer by that day well then to bad, I'm going to get you pregnant the second time on our honeymoon whether you agree to it or not, understood?... Remember, I'm giving you still our wedding to deiced.." He said as Asami got off and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Akihito sat there in their bed and gulped before flopping on the pillow and buries his head and gripped the bed sheet. 'I'm so dead!.. But at least he giving me still our wedding day to deiced and think it over whether to let's myself get pregnant the second time or not?' he thought before closing his eyes, waiting for his fiance to finish his shower so that he can takes his turn to use the shower.

The next day both Asami, Akihito and along with Asami's sibling where having a meeting in the living room, preparing for the wedding invitation card, and deicing to whom to invite the two couple weddings. "H-Hm… Asa-I mean Ryuuichi.." Akihito called, Asami had forbid him of calling him his surname and starts calling him by his given name since they will be a couple, well more of a married couple soon and it would be weird if you are married and still using surname as to address each other as a married couple, Akihito was forced too, telling him if he keeps calling him his surname then he don't have a choice but to take Akihito to bed and fuck him out still he got pregnant with their second child weather the younger male refuse it.

"What is it, Akihito?" Asami asked as he wrote down a few families name on the paper list for their invitation. "C-Can I… Can I invite, Tetsuya, Takato and Kou to my wedding?" He asked. Asami stopped writing and turn to face his fiance who was carrying their son who were busying thumbing suck his thumb in his mother's arms. "You do realize that those three are in Japan at this moment right?" Asami pointed out. "I know that!.. That why I was thinking… Of… Let's say give and buy them a free ticket to come here? I mean it not that hard to afford? If you'll let them come to our wedding I-I'll…" He started as he bit his lips.

"You'll what?" Asami asked in mid interest. Akihito took and deep breathes before saying. "I'll lets you have your way in our honeymoon and let's myself get pregnant with our second child? How's that for a deal as a trade for my friend to come in our wedding?" Akihito asked. Asami thought of it for a moment before smirking at the idea and nodded his head. "Fine!. But after that no more refusing, regretting and changing mind on the decision that you just made, understood Akihito?" Asami said as Akihito nodded his head before turning back to focus on his son who were busying playing with his thumb.

He know that he was going to regret of agreeing to his husband deal but he know it would be unfair of him to his friend that he been keeping secret from them like before, he had once keeps a secret to them that he was dating a very dangerous man still he was caught red handed kissing the great Asami Ryuuichi in front of his apartment once as the three came to visit him and hand a little gathering and had drinks as the three saw him kissing Asami, outside his door frame, and didn't have a choice but to explain to them that he was dating the great Asami Ryuuichi who was a well know Yazuka boss of Japan.

His friend had once told him to break up with Asami but he told them that he couldn't or can't and told them that he had no choice in the matter since Asami will always find a way to have him back in the other's arms and told them the true that he was in love with Asami even thought that he won't admit it to the older male, he was in love with Asami and cannot be apart from him since he don't know what his life would be without the other half, Asami was the person who give him the life of trill and danger, the kind of life he always wanted and seek with and Asami was the only person who can give him that.

So his friend had stopped him from ever breaking up with Asami and just deiced to support his relationship to someone he shouldn't have, after all they want their friend to be happy with someone he wanted to share his whole life and that person was Asami Ryuuichi and they know they couldn't bring the courage of breaking their friend relationship with a dangerous person like Asami just because they didn't agree with him being with someone like Asami. They could only hope and watch from the sideline as they see how their friend was more liver and more happy being with Asami then any other man Akihito had dated before back then in high school. No one could bring out that fire burning and sparkling around Akihito's eyes unlike Asami could.

Akihito sighed as he listen to his fiancé and his sister disusing about whose to invite in their wedding day as he continue to play with their son still Ichiru began to blink his eyes and yawned in his mother's arms as Akihito noticed it. "Ah. Excuse me guys, I need to put Ichiru to his nap time now." Akihito said as Asami turn to look at him and glanced at his son who began to rubs his eyes and yawned as he nodded and let's his lover go into their bedroom and put their son in their cribs for his afternoon naps.

When Akihito came back, carrying his new laptop that Asami buy for him this morning as he slipped back on the coach and turn on his laptop and began to type something. Later that night, Asami decision with him and lets him know who was coming in the wedding as Akihito stared at the list, they were about thousand and a half of people to come for the wedding, others people where mostly a well know star actors and actress, other where a well know businessman, and others where people he don't know and same of the people Asami's invite where from others country.

'R-Ryuuichi… Can I ask? Who are the rest of the people you invite to our wedding? I know some of this people are a minster and mistress and a well know politicians like you, but I didn't know you know Mr. Hiyama Kouzou the minister of justice… And Mizuno Keiichirou the top bureaucrat in the ministry of foreign affairs..Thought what I'm, confuse about is how's you know them? Mr. Hiyama and Mizuno-san." Akihito said which amsue his lover.

"You know a lot of people for a stray cat my Akihito." Asami teased making Akihito to glare at his lover. "Well, of course working as a photojournalist could give you knowledge of knowing whose you have to keeps eyes on…" Akihito said. "Well I'm proud you know… And to answer your question? They once where my client and family friends…" Asami said. "Oh…" Was all Akihito said? "Why are you even interest as to how I know them? Could it be that you are secretly had a crush on those two?" Asami asked in jealously which Akihito glared and snapped. "NO! What the heck give you that idea?.. I was just asking since their son, are somewhat one of my friends." Akihito said.

"Friends?" Asami asked in mid surprise, how can his lovers be friend with someone who is a politician's son? Akihito nodded his head. "I mean I met both their son on my work in Kyoto, the one where I used your name t-to go.. Undercover and helped the two since they're two sons keep having a suspicious that their father might be… You know? Going out behind their wife and kids back?.. Well more of Hiyama-kun the one thinking weird think about their father's might be you know fooling around and… Well you know?" Akihito said as he blushed in embarrassment for even decision this with his future husband.

" Ah, yes… That day you used my names to use to get inisde the Ozashiki… I see… Is good to heard form you on what my others friend and rival at work are doing… Thought… I want you to stay away from their son, I don't want them stealing you away from me now, that we are about to get married." Asami said. "What the heck?.. What made you think I even want to dated their sons?.. Heck both

Takahiro and Mizuno-kun are still kids; they're where high school when I met them at their school field trips!" Akihito said. "Find! But I still don't want to see them holding or hugging you weather I'm there or not, understood?" Asami said. 'WHAT THE FUCK?' Akihito thought before glaring at his lover as Asami got up and went to the bathroom to take his shower. Akihito watched his lover went to the before cursing in his mind and asking himself on why did he 'fall in love with a bastard like him' before waiting for his lover to finish his shower and head to bed.

TBC.

Me: Woot? Well hope you all will like this chapter yea? Next chapter is their wedding day! Yah!. XD Wonder what gonna happen in their wedding day? Hmm.. XP Well then read and review everyone, please!


	23. Chapter 23: the Wedding

AN: TADA! I'm back with chapter 23 of Story of us! And *drum play* finally the moment that you all been waiting for! Yes guys! This chapter is Asami and Akihito's wedding chapter yay! The next chapter will be their honeymoon, meaning their honeymoon will be full of a smut chapter, just to lets you all know and warn you all if you don't want to read a lemons part. :/

PS: please don't rush me to make the chapter 24 since I'm still thinking of a better smut plan for their honeymoon, something Kinky that would fit Asami's personality and Akihito in deny of liking Asami's way of having a honeymoon with him, you all know what I mean? *winks, winks at everyone* lol XD. If you want you guys can give me a suggestion for their kinky honeymoon on the next chapter? An idea for it I mean. Okay I'll shut up for now and lets you all read the chapter. X3

Finder Series

Title: Story of US

Pairing: Asami Ryuichi x Takaba Akihito

Rated: M

Author: Kor-chan

Warning: Mpreg, Smut, Lemons, Drama, Humors and etc.. un-beta..

Summary: It's been 3 years now that Akihito had been living in his lover penthouse after the indecent in Hong Kong 3 years ago, but what if his life turn something complicated that he hiding something from his lover and deiced to run away for good?

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the Finder Series character or so, they all rightfully belong to our beloved Yamane Ayano-sensei. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T So please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-ARxTA-

Chapter 23: The Wedding

Tetsuya, Takato and Kou watched Akihito their dear friend packing back and forth and where making hole on the floor of his personal private room in the Church, a room for the bride, they sighed Akihito been doing that for the past 90 second 35 minute after his makeup were done, he was also mumbling one word all over the past hours from his packing, keeping mumble about. 'I'm not going to get myself pregnant the second time' all over still they thought the poor young man might be crazy by now but they know they couldn't anything about, they were hoping that their friend who say something like: 'I don't want to get married' instead of what he is mumbling now.

Akihito had somehow managed Asami to invite his friend and his was grateful for it thought and now he had to keep the promise of their deal, the one that he will like Asami had his way with him on their honeymoon night, meaning going to have sex the whole night on the honeymoon and got pregnant with their second child which he feared. 'Dammit! Why did I even agree to the deal? And I still haven't make up my mind yet if I agree with the deal… Damn!.. I'm dead, so dead My ass is going to get handed by him and will get pregnant after this!' he thought and stopped sulking and packing back and forth and went to sink on his chair burying his face with his hands as his friend sweatdrop at him.

"Aki-chan… What the heck is with you? Shouldn't you be happier that you're going to get married with the man you longed loved for? I mean I remember that time you told us when we caught you kissing Asami in your apartment door that you told us that you can't live without him, and don't want to be separated from him. So why are you looking like you're not looking forward to this and not happy about it? I mean you finally had him, his all yours now, now that you two are going to get married." Kou said which made everyone in the room to stare in shock and surprise at him for saying something that smart ass.

Kou blink his eyes when he noticed that everyone where staring at him weirdly. "What?" He asked confusedly. "That the smartness thing I ever heard you say." Tetsuya said making Kou to blush and punched Tetsuya on the shoulder. "Oh shut up!" He said blushing while Tetsuya laughed heartedly in a teasing way. Akihito worried for tonight fade away as a smile grace on his face when he seen his friend looking all happy and enjoying.

Soon Hikari came and told him that it was time to starts the wedding ceremony as he took a deep breath before taking Hikari's hand and went out of his private room and walk the hallway to the ceremony, upon arriving there he saw plenty of guest that came to their wedding, all of them where a popular and well know politician, businessman, actors and actress, some were a well know mafia bosses and their family that he do not know off, soon one of Asami's brother-in-law came toward him and reach his hand for him to take it as he stared at Kaito Asami, the husband of Kasumi Asami. Kaito chuckle before saying.

"Since neither of ours parents aren't around here, since they don't want you two, to know? And it's to pose to be the bride's father to walk the bride in the ceremony but since he isn't here? Let' me be the one to do it as your brother-in-low, Aki." He said as winked as Akihito blush a bit and nodded his head as he flash a smile at his soon-to-be-brother-in-low, among of the Asami sister's husband, Kaito was the closed, like the older brother he never had, and where always there to help him out like an older brother would.

Akihito took Kaito's hand as they walked the hallway, Kasumi and Shizuka's children where there too, flashing a wide grin at him, both Kasumi and Shizuka's kids had grown to like him a lot as their new part of the family members, they were confuse as to why their grandparents didn't like Akihito? He was sweet and loving, like a prefect mother figure you never had, thought despite that he was male? He was good at being a mother's figure to a child.

Soon he saw his three friends grinning at him, as he flash them a smile, then soon, he passed Hikari who had his son in her arms, as he smiled at his son and waved a hi as his son confusedly wave back at him as he chuckle slightly at how cute his son looked in his mimi black tuxedo with a baby blue ribbon as he continue to walk still he blink his eyes when he saw Takahiro and Mizuno-kun where there, gapping their mouth in mid surprise and shock to see him in a wedding gown, he was wearing a light baby blue shoulder length wedding gown as he walked passed them chuckling slightly when he saw their reaction to his cloth.

Soon he was finally in front of his fiancé, as he saw Asami smirked at him before going toward him and reach his hand for him to take, he took a deep breath before taking his lover's hand in a shaking way as he saw his lover smirked at him before taking him in front of the priest to begin their wedding ceremony.

(AN: I'm going to skip the whole thing that the priest would say and jumped it to the part where they will say the 'I do' part XD, hope you all don't mind?)

"do you Asami Ryuuichi take Akihito Takaba to be your lawful wedded wife? Do you also promise to love and cherish him, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better for worse, and keep yourself only unto him, for so long as you both shall live?" The priest said as Asami never keeps his eyes off of his Akihito who looked down when he noticed his stare and blushed. "Yes I do…" He said. Akihito tensed at his word and blushed even more.

"And do you Takaba Akihito take Asami Ryuuchi as your lawful wedded husband? Do you also promise and swear to love and cherish him, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better for worse and keep yourself only unto him, for so long as you both shall live?" The priest said. Akihito blushed and tensed a bit as he took a glance at his soon-to-be-husband and saw him narrow his eyes and gripped at his hand a little too tightly in warning if he refused. "I.. do…" Akihito said, feeling a bit uneasy as he felt Asami loosen from his grips as he sighed in relief a little bit as the priest continue to say his phase.

"I now shall pronounce you both husband and wife.." He said and glanced at Asami said. "You many now kiss the bride." The priest said as Asami smirked at his now wife who lips twitched as he leaned closer while grapping Akihito's waist preventing him from making an attempt to escape as he capture his now wife, lips in a passionate kiss, as Akihito relaxed from it and kissed him back and moaned a little, everyone around them claps their hand in applause at the now newlywed couple, when Asami broke kiss and saw his Akihito blushed as he smirked making his wife to blush even more and bury his hand on his chest as Asami gladly lets him and creases his soft hair gently.

'Damn! I'm now official Asami's wife!. His back and call.. Ugh!..' Akihito whinny inside his mind while smile at the same time. 'Ah well, at least his mine, and mine only..' He added and chuckle a bit on his husband embrace. Asami had a smile grace on his face as he heard his wife chuckle slightly on his embrace and couldn't help but to rubs his nose on his Akihito's hair. 'Mine!.. Akihito is finally mine!.' He thought.

After the wedding, was the party at one of Asami's hotel that his family owned, Upon arrival their the newlywed couple where greet with none other than..

"Feilong. What. Are. You. Doing. here?" Asami hissed at the man in front of them as Feilong greeted them with his trademark smirk as Asami added. "And I don't remember of ever inviting you to our wedding?" He hissed again. A frown grace on Feilong beautiful faces before saying. "True you didn't that why I came here to invite myself to yours and Aki-kun wedding and give my regards and congratulate to the two of you for now and officially a couple…" Feilong said, Asami eyebrow twitched.

"Well you got your regards now leave!." Asami butly said. Feilong glared and cooked an eyebrow at Asami before saying. "I don't things so, no? I think I'll stay and enjoy myself through your wedding party.." Feilong said as he turn around and leave and went inside the ballroom where the wedding party where lead. Before Asami could explode Akihito put his arms around his husband to prevent him from going after Feilong and ruin their wedding party and said.

"Ryuuchi! Don't! Just leave Feilong alone, I'm sure he won't do anything stupid or to ruin our wedding party knowing that he would upset me if he did, and beside his not that stupid to make a rocket at our wedding while our others guest are around!." Akihito pointed out as Asami glanced at his 'wife' and took a deep breath and nodded his head, he really do need a smoke at this moment to calm his angry but knowing his wife wouldn't want him to smoke during their wedding night.

After that they soon received a 'congratulation on their married from their others guest as the two newlywed couple give their thanks to their regards. Akihito blush whenever someone called him a 'Mrs. Asami-sama', soon Hiyama's family came and greet them alone with the Mizuno's family, both Takahiro and Mizuno keep giving Akihito a wide grin making him blush as he glanced at his husband who were busying talking to the two elder as he made his way toward the younger Mizuno and Takahiro and said.

"Hey guys." He said Takahiro grinned at him. "Hello, Takaba-san or should I say Asami-san?" Takahiro teased making Akihito to blush and lightly glared at the young teen. "Watch it!" He hissed in a whisper so that his husband wouldn't hear their conservation. "So how's you been, Akihito-san? I mean the last time we saw you, was last year still you got in that accident that I heard in news last year… So you survived that bus accident then?" Mizuno-kun said. Akihito blushed and nodded his head. "Something likes that." He said. "Wow!. Seriously? With that kind of fall? You're lucky then; lady fate really liked you enough to save you from that fall." Takahiro said making Akihito to blush.

"But I heard in the news report last year that you were pregnant at the time when you got in the accident?" Mizuno said in worried as he added. "So… Did the child make it or?" He asked in concern. Akihito just smiled at him and pointed his pointed finger to where Hikari was standing with his son in her arms as she was talking to one of their guest, as the two teen looked to where he was pointing, blinking their eyes before gasping in realization.

"Oh… OH!.. So his alive? Glad to hear it… So does that mean that you were pregnant with Asami-san's kids that time then?... Thought I still don't get how you got in the accident? I mean if you were pregnant with his child shouldn't he have you know? Protect you?" Takahiro said. "Yea, he kind of did warn me not to go out of the house while pregnant, but I was too stubborn to listen to his warning and deiced to go visit my grandparent back at Nikko without him knowing and.. You guess the rest?" He said Both Takahiro and Mizuno stared at him in disbelieve, who in their right mind would go to Nikko while pregnant?

Akihito saw their reaction and couldn't help but to chuckle slightly.

"Well. Damn… That was stupid of you to do so, Akihito-san.. Everyone in our class where worried and shocked when they heard at the news and told that you were death, but where glad that you're not, please don't ever do something like that again?.. Shouji was worried and in shock when he heard his favorite senpai had died in a bus accident last year.. Even the girls where heartbroken when they heard the news… But.. Aside from that were glad that your safe and back alive Akihito-san, we really missed you, you should come and see us sometime back at the school, kay? Oh, and congratulation about your wedding and… for being a mother.." Takahiro as the two boys teased and chuckle a bit, making Akihito to pout at them.

"Hmph! You two still haven't changed?. Still trying to spy on your father's to see if they are still going out together?" He asked making both the boys to blush in embarrassment making him to smile and victory. "Ha!. I know it!.. So did you find any evidence?" He asked making the two to shake their hand no.

He shook his head in disbelieve at the two teenager before broking into a smile. "Oh, and Asami-san I like you to meet my son—" Takahiro said as he turn and saw his son and Asami's wife were talking friendly like they knew each other before. Asami had an amused raise brow when he saw his wife talking to one of his politician friend's son. "Takahiro?" Hiyama called his son who looked up and went toward him.

"Yea dad?" He said. "I didn't know that you know Asami-san's wife, was Akihito-san one of your friend? Classmate?" He asked. Takahiro just smiled at his father. "Yeah, something likes that… You remember when I told you about a photojournalist were accompanying us to our trips in Kyoto right?" He said as he saw his father nodded his head. "Well, that person was Akihito-san, Dad. He used to work as a Photographer before becoming Asami-san's wife, is what Akihtio-san told us.. We were just shock and happy to see him in a long time, you know?" Takahiro said.

"Oh? Well then is good to hear that… Wait!.. You mean Akihito-san wasn't born from a well know business parents or a rich family?" Hiyama-san asked as Asami nodded. "Ah.. You are correct, Hiyama-san… My wife is a commoner just like everyone is… I met him, on one of my photo shooting 3 years ago and you know? Fell in love at first sight, thought it was hard to win his heart, trying to give me a hard time to fall in love with me." Asami said. Takahiro whistle.

"I didn't know Akihito-san was one of those people who were hard to get?" He said. "Well that one things I loved about him, Akihito had always been stubborn and I liked a little changeling and my wife was giving me that, he also love a little changeling too so I think is the one thing that we agree on too and fell in love with, I mean my wife and I had a habit of changeling for anything that interest us, even if it dangerous." Asami said.

"I suppose that could also be the one that make you both bring together you know? What make both you meat to be together? I can understand about it, it like the whole soul mate things, and it kind of happen to me as I met my wife and married her and here we are? A happy married couple with a few children." Mizuno said. "Thought I'm still confuse as to how can a guy like Akihito-san could get pregnant you know? I mean I heard in the news last year the he was pregnant while in that accident.." Mizuno added. "Ah, well you see, my wife is a special one Mizuno-san.. My wife was born a hermaphrodite, which make him be able to get pregnant with our son." Asami said, both Mizuno and Hiyama where shock and surprise to hear this kind rare of issues, sure they once heard it over in the news, internet about the first male pregnant in American, but never seen one in personal, they continue to chit chat still both the Hiyama and Mizuno excused themselves and went elsewhere.

Soon Akihito friend came and congratulation them on their marriages as Tetsuya and Kou couldn't help but to tease and make fun of Akihito by calling him Mrs. Asami.

Soon the Kiryu family a very well knows half-breed mafia family in Japan came toward the newlywed couple and greet them. "Ah, congratulation on your wedding, and congratulation for being a father as well Asami-kun, I did heard from the news back then after you announced your wedding that you had a son with your beloved wife.." Toga Kiryu said as Asami nodded. "Ah, yes… Well you see, before I married my wife he was already pregnant with my child, back then before the accident happen and thought that he was death alone with our child, which I'm grateful that they didn't die and where alive." Asami said as Toga nodded his head in understanding.

Akihito couldn't help but to stare at Toga Kiryu, the elder man had a more lighter blond hair that was now turning gray, his blue eyes stared at them both, but what got Akihito interest in this man was, he look exactly like him, only and older version of himself, the only different where that this man had blue eyes while he had hazel one.

Akihito glanced at his husband and was slight shock to see his husband shocking expression from his eyes, it seem like this was also his husband first meeting with the Kiryu's family? Akihito had a confuse look, when Toga Kiryu give his regards again and left? Akihito asked his husband. "What with that look, when you talking with Kiryu-san for? I though you knew all of your business employ and friend and co-workers for and etc?.." Akihito asked his husband.

"Yes that true, my dear. But… This is my first time meeting the new head of the Kiryu's family, Toga was the youngest and the only son of the Kiryu's mafia family clan, his father had deiced to hand the family heritage to him just a few years ago ever since his father found out that he had a child with a commoner woman, a daughter to be exact who is now turning 30. But Toga was always not there in the mafia all bosses meeting, he usual had his right-hand man to do the meeting job for him, so I'm slight surprise that he finally showed himself in public.." Asami said.

"Eh?.. Really? He looked young despite he had gray hair." Akihito pointed out in amused and heard his husband chuckle. "Well, that Toga Kiryu happens to be over 49 years old already, Akihito." Asami said making Akihito to gasp in disbelieve. "What? No way?... Damn! I thought he was around your ages.." Akihito said. Asami narrow his eyes in jealousy. "You're not falling for him are you?" Asami asked in pure jealousy which got Akihito and roll his eyes. "No, dummy…. Why would I fall for a guy like him when I already have you as my husband?.. And beside… I was just curious since… He looked… A lot like me… Just slight older… Like an older version of myself… It's made me think that I'll be looking like that in 10 years after now or so?.. You know? It's kind of creepy.." Akihito said as he shivers.

Asami pounder what his wife just said and couldn't help but to agree with him, Togo Kiryu really does look like an older version of his lover. 'Could it be?.. But that impossible?.. Akihito parents were born and raised as a commoners parents.. Not unless..' Asami thought and turn to face his wife and asked.

"Akihito.. Can I ask you something my dear?" Asami asked making Akihito to blush when he called him, his 'Dear'. "W-What?" Akihito asked trying to fight the blush but faded too. Asami ignored his wife blush right now and focus on asking his young wife for something, sure Akihito's blush looked cute and eatable at this moment but he need to control his need to take his wife here and there and use that for later at their honeymoon as he asked. "Do you have any uncles or aunty?" Asami asked which made his wife looked at him suspiciously. "Yes I do, an aunty from my father side, but she already death, mother told me she died after I was born.. Why?" He asked.

"No reason… Thought, what's was her name?" Asami asked. "Himiko Takaba.. Why are you suddenly asking me about my deceased Family members?" Akihito asked. Asami kissed his wife forehead before saying. "Nothing my dear. Come on, the party is about to begin." Asami said as he lead his wife to the ballroom where their wedding party where held. After the dance, and a little speech from Asami's sibling and Akihito's friend, after the dinner, cutting the cake, tossing a wine, throwing the bouquet at Akihito's bridesmaid as Asami did the same to his groom mans and toss the garter at his groom mans as the two couple had their last moment and their dance as they sealed the last dance with a passionate kiss?

Everyone had head home after Asami and Akihito's wedding party, Ichiru their son was staying in Hikari's hotel room for the night while the two couple went to their honeymoon night to have their fun.

TBC..

Me: YAY! An update! Hope you all liked this chapter yea? I skipped the whole party things for the wedding since… Well I couldn't come up any good idea for that one? If you want you guys and think and image what fun they did the whole wedding party… ^^ well this is all, still the next chapter guys. ^^ And please read and review like always yea? ^^


	24. Chapter 24: The Honeymoon

AN: Hello I'm back with chapter 24 of Story of us, sorry for the long wait, hope you all will forgive me? I had and accident and accidentally spiral my ankle and injure my legs that had a huge scratch and scar that is still bleeding..X_X so I won't be able to use my legs for walking for a while, and the doctor told me not to push myself to hard still my legs healed, well it kind of my fault anyway for being clumsy and got in a fight at school.. X_x.

PS: I'm a girl by the way despite of me getting in a fight at school once in a while and being clumsy too. DX You could all say I'm like Shizuo from Durarara! And Hiro-san form Junjou Romatica Who likes to throw random object at a person when he is piss off or angry when someone is trying to pick a fight with you, I'm not really fond of getting in trouble or getting in a fight not unless said person is to stupid enough to pick on me when I don't want to or you know?.. ^_^

Finder Series

Title: Story of US

Pairing: Asami Ryuichi x Takaba Akihito

Rated: M

Author: Kor-chan

Warning: Mpreg, Smut, Lemons, Drama, Humors and etc.. un-beta..

Summary: It's been 3 years now that Akihito had been living in his lover penthouse after the indecent in Hong Kong 3 years ago, but what if his life turn something complicated that he hiding something from his lover and deiced to run away for good?

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the Finder Series character or so, they all rightfully belong to our beloved Yamane Ayano-sensei. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T So please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

Chapter 25: The Honeymoon

As the black limo drove the car to the newlywed honeymoon hotel? Inside the limo both the married couple where quite, Akihito was looking outside the window in a deep thought, Asami on the other hand where the same, sure he wanted his wife to get pregnant again with their second child but he know that it's will be hard to convince his wife with his idea and reason as to why he wanted to have another child with his wife.

The reason as to why he wanted to have another child was because, he didn't want anyone to go hit and flirt with his Akihito if he wasn't pregnant and… He didn't wanted his son to be an only child and mostly he wanted to have another child is because he didn't get a change to hold his son Ichiru when he was a newborn baby, he wanted to experience that and he didn't feel like waiting another year or so on just to have it, he was after all an impatient man. 'Akihito will just have to deal with it!.. And is not like he will be raise our two or 3 children alone.. I'll be hiring a professional nanny who is good and know it all about children, toddlers and babies just to help Akihito if he need any assistant in taking care of ours children..' Asami thought as he open his sharp golden eyes and glanced to see his wife still in a deep thought looking out the window.

Yes he had made up his mind, tonight he was going to get his wife pregnant with their second child on their honeymoon, he open the small refrigerator of his limo and pull out a jar of wine and pull out two empty glass and purr one as he brought the one with the wine in it in his lips and inhale the strong scent of wine then glanced at his wife who was still busy looking out the window a smirk form on his lips before he purr the wine on the other empty glass and pull out a small bottle that contain some powder and purr it in his wife glass. "Akihito, would you care to have a drink with me?" Asami asked as Akihito turn his head when he was called and said. "Huh?" He asked confusedly, apparently his wife was so caught up with his thinking that he didn't heard what his husband had fully said, a frown grace on Asami handsome face before he shook his head and lead the other glass to Akihito who looked at it then glared at the glass of wine before glancing up and glared at his husband with a raise brow.

"Don't even think about it, Ryuuichi." He warned. Asami give his wife an innocent look as his wife just continue to glare at him and fold his arms around his chest and said. "I'm not stupid as to go and have drink wine with you then the second get drunk and the next day I'll end up pregnant again with your second child, don't take me for a fool Ryuuichi, I know you all too well and what your scum is and I'm not falling for that one, you can try but I'm not giving in." Akihito said. Asami stared in mid surprise and interest at his wife, it seem that his Akihito had grown some back bone while he was away, a smirk grace on his face before saying.

"Ah, but sweetheart.. I'll make sure you'll enjoy our honeymoon night still dawn that you will forget all on what you are thinking right now… I'm sure you will craving for more from my touch.." Asami said as he leaded forward to his wife and put his other hand on Akihito grouch and give it a light squeeze making Akihito to blush and moaned slightly. "B-Bastard.." Akihito mumbles before glaring up at his husband who had that smirk on his face, he rubbed Akihito's grouch underneath his wife wedding gown as Akihito tried to fight and not to let out a moan, Asami was enjoying the scene his wife was showing him, Akihito had a blushing face while he continue to rubbed his hand around his wife clothed grouch.

"N-N… S-Stop!.." Akihito prostate. Asami just smirked and still his hold on Akihito's lower part while his other hand went to snatch the wine for Akihito and placed it on his wife mouth and said. "Now come on, Akihito and be a good wife and drink this… It's will make your feel better.." Asami said. Akihito just glared at his husband. Asami was beyond amused, he really like the stubborn side of Akihito's. Akihito just shut his mouth and shook his head no. "Akihito, don't make me use force on you?" Asami warned which make Akihito to tensed up, he close his eyes tight still refusing to give in still Asami hold was getting tighter and too hard to ignored and his rubbing to his grouch was just too painful that he need release so he had no choice but to just give in. "F-Fine.. B-But I don't understand why you suddenly wanted to have another child with me?" Akihito said weakling between his heavy breathing. Asami frowned at the question that his wife just said. "What so bad about it? If I wanted to have another child with my wife?" Asami asked as Akihito looked away with a blush before saying. "I-It just doesn't make sense… You suddenly wanted to have another child while our son is only a 9 month old? He still a baby Ryuu.." Akihito said.

Asami nodded his head in understand on what his wife where saying. "I mean their nothing different with a newborn baby and a month old one… There just the same, a baby.." Akihito said still he realize what his husband had wanted, he totally missed it, the different between them, sure babies, toddler and infant are all the same, a baby. "Y-You can't mean that y-you wanted t-to feel and to hold an experience of taking care of a newborn child… Now aren't you?" Akihito asked which made Asami to be silent and looked away from his wife.

Akihito blinked his eyes in disbelieve. His husband… Wanted him to get pregnant again so that he can feel and know how it feel like to hold a newborn child in his arms, how could he had not understand it, he was away when he went in labor and Asami wasn't there to see their newborn son when Ichiru was born, he totally had misunderstand his husband and feel ashamed and guilt for some reason. "I-I'm sorry.." Akihito mumble making Asami to look at him with a confuse expression and said. "What are you sorry for?" He asked. Akihito hug his head low and stared at the limo coach and said. "I'm sorry, it my fault that you didn't get a change to holed and feel when Ichiru was a newborn baby… Y-You have probable wanted to feel your newborn son in your arms, to feel that sensation of becoming a father for the first time right?.. It my fault that you didn't get to experience that!.. I-If I hadn't run away from that time when I was 7 month then n-none of that had happen… B-but… I.. I'm sorry… Ryuuichi.." Akihito said sobbing a little.

Asami frowned, now he feel more hated toward himself for even making that idea deal they did, he didn't like his wife sadden expression nor that he wanted to see him cry, so he lifted Akihito's chin and wiped those tears away before kissing his wife to make Akihito felt better, Akihito was shock at first but soon clam down and relaxed through their kiss, when they pull away Asami had that smile on his face before he give the wine to his wife, Akihito stared at the glass of wine before glaring up at his husband and sighed as he said. "Fine… I let you get away with this just for tonight and lets you have what you wanted… But after the second child is born no more having sex without using a protection okay?" Akihito said as Asami nodded his head, Akihito couldn't believe that he was doing this? He couldn't believe that he had just let's his husband get away with it? 'Ah how care? Is not like I'm not married to him anymore, and beside… Our second child will be in good care, I'm sure Ryuuichi would hire a nanny for us to help me out take care of our two children..' He thought before taking the glass of wine from his husband hand and drunk it all up still it last drop and give the empty glass of wine back to him.

A smile grace on Asami face. Akihito just glared at his husband then suddenly he began to wide his eyes when he all of a sudden feel strange, his body temperature was getting high and his breathing suddenly turned vivid as he glared at his husband. "W-What the heck d-did you p-put on the wine, Ryuuichi?" Akihito asked feeling all hot all of sudden and was surprise at his sudden strange behavior as his hand began run his hand underneath his wedding gown and lifted the skirt up and pull out his erection and began to pump it, he winced and flinched at his sudden behavior in front of his husband who was enjoying himself at his ministration, a blush grace on Akihito face before he growled up at his husband and said.

Soon Akihito cum on his hand while pumping his erection in front of his husband. Asami had that smirk grace on his face and said calmly. "What do you think, sweetheart?" He said, Akihito hissed. "B-Bastard! Y-You d-drugged me!.. You didn't need to drug me just to get me impregnate the second time! You could off.. Just asked it nicely you jerk!" He said as Asami just smirked. "Ah, but that wouldn't be fun now, isn't Akihito? If I didn't drug you, you wouldn't be as submitted as it when you're being drugged, all thought I enjoy it even if I didn't drugged you? I just feel like drugged you still you're going to ask for more of me to touch and make love to you, my darling." He said and reaches his hand as he slapped Akihito's hand away from his erection as he began to pump his wife erection as Akihito brought his other hand up to his lips and bite it to prevent from making any more moan. When the limo finally slowed down.

Asami tched in annoyance as he pull his hand away from his wife erection and pull up Akihito's lacy panties and pull his skirt down as he noticed his wife was blushing and were breathing erotically, it was turning him on and he need to get inside his wife but he resisted himself still they get inside their hotel room to do it.

Once Kirishima open the door as he grabbed and carried his wife out the limo and onto the elevator and into their bedroom as he throw his wife on the bed and began to un-tie his tie, Akihito watched his husband in mid interest and pure lust, he was ogling and looking at his husband up and down as he watched Asami took off his tuxedo coat and sleeve and began to crawl toward the bed, Akihito moaned as he felt his husband body made contact with his. Asami smirked and run his fingers through his wife legs and took out Akihito's leggings and the other grater and throw them all at the floor, then he reach his hand up to un-zip the zipper on his wife back exposing his Akihito's bear and creamy sexy back as he licked his lips and bend his head down and kissed his wife shoulder blade making Akihito to let out a yelp.

"Ah!.. N-No! W-What are you doing? R-Ryuuichi?" He asked in mid worried, soon the drug full take effect as Akihito soon didn't mind what his husband was doing as he feel good to the pleasure his husband was giving him.

Asami smirked when he noticed that the drug was finally taking its full effect as he soon began to undress his wife, took off his lacy panties and began to insert two digit finger inside his wife perked hole as he heard his wife made a loud yelping sound and tense at bit in worried yet nostalgia sensation. Soon Akihito feel a third finger was putting inside him as he moaned and groaned, he whine when he felt that Asami was begin gentle with their love making as he pushes himself making Asami's thrust to go harder, Asami noticed this and chuckle.

"Does my wife want it hard and rough? But sorry sweetie… This is our honeymoon and I want to give you the most sweeties sex you'll never forget.." Asami whisper in his wife ears making Akihito to moan. Akihito was confuse, he didn't know if he was himself anymore or if the drug where making him act like this toward his husband as he feel Asami continue to do as he pleased with his body.

When Asami noticed that his wife had finally relaxed through his digit finger thrusting inside him? He pulls them all at once, yet slowly to not hurt his wife as he saw Akihito whimper when he pull his finger out of him, he open his eyes, not remembering that he had closed them as he blink his eyes and glanced at his husband to see Asami un-zipping his pants and pull out his erection as Akihito stared at it, Asami noticed that his wife was watching him as he give Akihito a smirk who blushed.

Soon Asami pull out a lube on the night stand table and began to purr it around his erection began to position his erection in front of Akihito's ass before thrusting it in as he heard his wife yelped in pain. "AH!... The heck?." Akihito said he felt his husband erection move inside him as he gripped his hold on the pillow. "NN.. R-Ryuu.." Akihito moaned Asami lead his head toward Akihito's back neck and began to lick and nib those as he heard his wife moaned through it. "Nn.. Ah!.. R-Ryuu.. Nn.." Akihito moaned as he gripped his hold on the pillow more tighter then before, Asami licked his neck before turning him around to face him and saw Akihito's blushing face as he chuckle and capture his wife lips, giving Akihito the most passionate kiss they never did before, Akihito moaned through their kiss as his husband soon began to move and thrust in slowly inside him as he lets out a moan through their kisses.

Akihito wrapped his arms around his husband back as he gripped and began making marking on Asami's back when he felt Asami thrust inside him again. Asami broke the kiss and went to bite his wife neck as Akihito moaned and gripped his hold on his husband back tighter. Asami groaned from Akihito's grip but welcome it as he continue thrusting inside his wife, Akihito moaned as he felt Asami licked his nipples while his other hand pinched the other one, he arches his back and gripped his husband back. "Nnn… R-Ryuu.. H-Harder!... F-Fuck me harder!" He moaned. Asami chuckle and shook his head. "Sorry, no rough sex tonight, loves." He said as he heard his wife whine.

"B-But… I… Wanted t-to cum… N-Now.. And y-your slowly torturing my erection i-isn't help me to cum!." He said Asami just smirked as Akihito saw this and groaned. "You jerk!... W-Why do you like t-to torture me even thought that we are already married?.." He asked. "Am'I not allowed teasing my wife?" Asami asked as Akihito glared at him while Asami continue to thrust inside him as he moaned. "N-No… T-That.. not—AH.. Wh-aah! I mean… Nn… Yeah! Hit that one!." Akihito said randomly as Asami shook his head, yes he did hit Akihito's prostate but now his wife was making nonsense during their love making just because he wanted to get out of control?

"I-I hate it w-when… Nn.. Y-You d-drugged me… I-It—aaah!.. It makes me… S-Say and f-feel… W-Weird… Y-Yet… w-wonderfully." Akihito said during his high in sex. Asami cooked an eyebrow at his wife, he know that the drug would give him this kind of side effect which made him all the more to take advantage off, he thirsted again hitting that sweet spot of his wife as he heard Akihito's moaned lovely and began to pledged. "P-Please.. R-Ryuuichi… G-Give w-want y-our wife want!" He said through his dizzy high in sex. Asami smirked. "And what does my wife want?" He asked. "F-Fuck me, hard like y-you always d-do.. P-Please?" He pledged at he give those puppy eyes at his husband who snorted and give what his wife want and began to thrust harder and rougher, Akihito head shot up as he moaned even more louder.

Asami continue to thrust inside him still he felt his wife come on his hand on his stomach then after three more thrust he finally came inside his wife, filing his wife inside with his semen, when he pull out he seen his wife panted heavily and looked up at him through hazel eyes. He smiled and leans down and kisses his wife one more time.

After 6 hours they were still at it, their position had switched, Akihito high of drug was already gone, but still have a go with his husband as he ride himself through his husband, as Asami continue to thrust inside him while he arched his body up and down as Asami looked up at his wife who were moaning and riding him. "Come here Akihito… It's your favorite." Asami called as Akihito open his eyes and lean toward his husband as Asami grabbed his head and smashed their lips together as they began to have and heat kiss.

Akihito continue to ride his husband as he felt Asami thrust inside him, they could both heard and felt the loud smacking that Akihito doing while riding his husband as he moaned through their kiss, he was beyond turn on as he couldn't hold it anymore and cum for the 10th time in his husband stomach and his hand where he was pumping it and broke the kiss as he give a long moan before dropping on his husband strong muscular chest as he felt Asami's cum inside him for the 12th time as the older male ceases his head, soothing him to sleep as he began to close his eyes and eventually fall asleep on top of his husband while he felt Asami's continue to ceases his head gently as he drifted off to sleep.

The next day Akihito wake up to find himself in the arms of his sleep husband, Asami's hand was on his head while his other hand was resting to his belly that was cover with the blanket, Asami's head was facing him, Akihito couldn't help but to admire his husband handsome sleeping face as he reach his hand and cease played with his husband hair that was hanging from his handsome face. Akithito had a smile grace on his face as he continue to smile at his sleep husband before a flash back of memory last night come to him as he groaned. 'Damn!.. I really hate it when he drugged me..' He thought as he remembers what his husband said last night at the limo.

_What so bad about it? If I wanted to have another child with my wife?" _Asami voice last night rang to his head. He chuckle slightly. 'You could of just ask it nicely, jerk.. But it fine… I was too busy with worrying about the whole ordeal that I didn't realize that you…. Wanted to know how it feel to have a newborn in your arms.. I'm sorry for not realizing it sooner, but it doesn't matter anymore; hope you will not regret this Asami… Second child mean having lot of responsibility now that we are going to have two children to raise now..' He thought as he got off of the bed to take a shower.

TBC..

Me: Yeah! The honeymoon night!I was having a hard time writing this but I'm glad I'm able to write another smut story again, well mostly because this is my first time writing a smut or lemon chapter for Asami x Akihito? O.o And I hope you all will get it as to why Asami's wanted to have another child? Yea? Now what do to next? still then please review. :D


	25. Chapter 25: Pregnant again

AN: I'm back and sorry for the long wait? Writing block where keeping me busy this day. DX

Finder Series

Title: Story of US

Pairing: Asami Ryuichi x Takaba Akihito

Rated: M

Author: Kor-chan

Warning: Mpreg, Smut, Lemons, Drama, Humors and etc.. un-beta..

Summary: It's been 3 years now that Akihito had been living in his lover penthouse after the indecent in Hong Kong 3 years ago, but what if his life turn something complicated that he hiding something from his lover and deiced to run away for good?

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the Finder Series character or so, they all rightfully belong to our beloved Yamane Ayano-sensei. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T So please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

Chapter 25: Pregnant again?

A few 2 week later as they got back in Japan in Tokyo?

Akihito wake up for the tenth time this week, feeling sick, he bolt out of the bed awaking his sleeping husband in the process as he dashes to their bathroom and open the toilet sink and began to empty his stomach again, Akihito knew that he was pregnant again with the way that he been sick since the early week of October, he groaned as he was done emptying his stomach and flashed the toilet bowl and got up and went to the sink to wash his mouth only to see his husband leading on the door frame of the bathroom door with his arms crossed around his chest, Asami eyebrow rose in confuse, Akihito only glared at his husband and ignored him as he went to wash and clean his mouth.

He saw his husband was about to say something only to cut the older male by saying. "Don't even say I word… I know what wrong with me and I'm perfectly fine!." He snapped. Asami close his mouth and just narrow his eyes at his 'wife' that ignore him and began to brush his teeth this early in the morning at 6am. "You say that as if you been through with this?." Asami said when Akihito was done brushing his teeth he turn and glare at his husband before saying. "Of course I do!... I had been like this when I had Ichiru inside me." He said. Now this caught Asami attention as he said. "You mean you're pregnant?" He asked. "What'd think? And before you ask? Yes I'm pregnant again… Happy now?" Akihito said as he began to wash his face next.

Asami roll his eyes at his wife before getting out of the bathroom and went back to their bed and picked up his cellphone and dial a number, when Akihito was done washing his face he went out of the bathroom to see his husband talking to someone on the phone while getting dressed in his usual work attire. He cooked an eyebrow at his husband before sighed and deiced to go and check their son in the other room just next to them and saw their 10 month old was son sound asleep in his cribs, a smile grace on Akihito's lips as he watch his son sleep while his other hand went to lay on his flat stomach, he know within a month that this flat stomach of his wouldn't be flat anymore with the next following month now that he was pregnant again.

Soon Asami came to the nursery room to find his wife admiring their sleep son as he couldn't help to smile at the lovely since before sighing and went toward Akihito and wrapped his arms around his wife belly and whisper. "Akihito, get ready, were going." Asami said which confuse Akihito. "Go where?" He asked. "To the doctor office for your check up… To see how far along are you or how week old is the child inside you is.." Asami said. Akihito nodded his head in understanding then turn to glance at their sleeping eldest child. "What about Ichiru? Who's going to look after him? We can't leave him here alone while where out." Akihito said. "I know that.. That why we are taking him with us… Now go and get ready while I keep an eye on Ichiru then we can go when you are done." Asami said as Akihito nodded his head and went to get ready himself.

Soon they head to the clinic office as Ichiru was with them in his mother's arms as the three family walk the aisle to the doctor office. Doctor Eri was surprise to see Akihito was back and alive, and then he glanced down to see the infant in Akihito arms looking around in mid curiosity as to where he is.

After the check up as Doctor Eri had told them that Akihito was pregnant again as they soon head off, as Akihito told his husband that he wanted the three of them to go out for a walk at the mall. Arriving at the mall everyone there were staring at them, and had already heard the news from the news report television that they were married and a couple now, women from different standard, rice or poor where glaring and looking envy at Akihito who had Asami's wrapped his arms around his shoulder while he was carrying their son, he ignore the people (mostly woman) stare and gossiping.

"Look, isn't that the great Asami Ryuuichi and his gay lover?" One said. "More of a wife now… I heard that he got pregnant with their son, I guess Asami didn't know anything about their son existence still now.." One said. "No kidding?" One asked. "Nope… I also heard that, that man was the reason for Asami-san to refuse all the suitors his parents had picked for him, apparently that guy were pregnant at that time when the whole thing happens about the suitor meeting in the Asami's mansion…" One said.

"Eh? But didn't that happen last year?.." one asked. "Yup…. Apparently Asami wasn't married to that guy at the time and well… I heard from my friend in the hospital that Asami parents came to talk thing out with him and he overheard that Asami's parent where going to take their kid away from it mother once it was born but… That didn't happen when Asami's lover runs away when he overheard it… And well, he went missing for the pass… I think years? So I guess Asami-san just found out that their son and him where still alive and okay I guess." One said.

"And deiced to married him?.. I heard Asami's parents were not there on their wedding…" One said. "Do you think that his parents are still against them being together? Even thought that their son is now born and a month old?" One said. "I guess.." Akihito was gripping his hold on his husband sleeve as Asami looked down at him. "R-Ryuuichi.." He shutter. "Don't mind their gossip dear." He said as he continues to lead his wife to the place Akihito wants to go.

After the shopping they head back home as they had dinner together and went to bed after that. The next day Asami went off to work as Akihito was left at home alone with Hikari and their son to keep them company. Asami had asked his sister to keep an eye and helped Akihito to take care of their son and told her that Akihito was pregnant again with their second child and didn't want his pregnant wife, to over work himself.

Akihito went to the living room and turn on the TV as the new report where on air, he saw Asami's parent where on air as one of the reporter asked them some question. "Mr. Asami, what do you think about your son wedding at the US sir?" The report asked. "Well, is shocking news for us to heard our only and eldest child got married in secret without us knowing. In fact we are more shocked that his lover and his son are alive as well…" He said. "I see… Are you still going to making Asami-kun to married someone else?" The reporter asked as Akihito glared at the TV screen in front of him.

"No… Even if we do force him to divorce his wife he would refuse our offer… And we can do anything about it now that his married… And.. It will be troublesome for us to get a lawyer for this… And all… So for now, will let him do as he pleased… He'll grow bored with his wife and maybe move on and you know? Find someone new?" Asami's father said as he laughed halfheartedly. Akihito he bit his lips while rubbing his flat pregnant stomach to calm him down. In a few minute Hikari came out of the nursery room and saw him on the kitchen table looking out of the window, she got worried and went toward him and began to ask question.

"What wrong Aki-nii?" He asked. Akihito didn't look up at her and said. "D-Do you think that R-Ryuuichi would grow bored of me and… You know? Kick me out?" He asked which made Hikari to be slight shock at his sudden question. "No.. Well…. I'm sure he won't.. And beside if he did why would he if bother to marry you if he wasn't?" Hikari said which Akihito turn around and stare at her straight to the eyes before sighing in relief and give her a genius smile. "Y-You're right… Ryuuichi isn't that kind of a person to throw someone he dearly loved… I'm sorry for even asking it.." He said as Hikari shook her head and smiled at him. "Don't worry… And I won't tell nii-chan about this… It's will only worried him, if he heard his wife where thinking of something like this." Hikari said as Akihito smiled at here and nodded his head. "Okay… And thanks…" Akihito said. "What for?" Hikari asked.

"For being understanding and… For being the little sister I never had…" Akihito said as tears slightly fell from his cute face as Hikari got worried as he wave his hand at her and said. "Is okay… Is just one of those pregnancy hormones.." He said as Hikari sighed.

Soon Asami came back home early at night as Hikari went and head home. The next day, Asami woke up early and give his wife a kiss on the lips before he left for work, he meet Hikari his little sister on the way to the hallway as he give his sister a smile before he left.

At work in Sion Club.

A knock on the door was heard as Kirishima came inside with files in his hand and went toward the desk and saw his boss was busy reading some of the documents. "Sir… Here are the rest of the reports for tonight sir… Oh and the Taisetsu company would also want a live interview between you and Akihito-sama sir about how you meet and all… They're not sure if you will agree to the proposal sir… And they also ask me if what day and time you want the interview to starts sir. And they also giving you three day to talk it out with Akihito-sama if he agrees to it sir… Oh and by the way… Your parents… Are… Uh… Went to the Kiryuu's family to talk to thing out with him.." Kirishima said as he added. "But Kiryuu-sama had disagree with your father proposal sir.." Kirishima said as Asami nodded his head. "Good… That will be all for now… And tell the Taisetsu company that I will give my final answer to their proposal once Akihito is willing enough to agree and have a live interview.." Asami said as Kirishima nodded his head and bowed to his boss before he left.

Soon at night Asami came home early and went to the nursery room and saw his wife Akihito where rocking their eldest child to sleep. Akihito saw him and smiled at him, he went toward him and give Akihito a kiss on the forehead and looked down at his sleeping son who were sucking his thumb in his mouth. He noticed that Akihito was about to put Ichiru in his cribs when he stopped him and said.

"No, let's me do it for you… Akihito.." Asami said as Akihito lets him and give his son to him as he watch Asami put their son in his cribs and cover Ichiru with the blanket after that he went toward Akihito and wrapped his arms around his wife waist as the two couple stare and watch their son sleep before they deiced to head to bed as they give their sleeping son a goodnight kiss on his forehead before they went to their bedroom.

Asami took off his work coat, and un-tie his tie as Akihito went to the bed and began to crawl and cover himself with the blanket and watch his husband undress himself in front of him and went to the shower to take a quick shower, a few minute later Asami went out of the shower room and saw his wife where playing something in his IPod as a smile grace on his face before he went toward the bed and tackle himself in and went toward Akihito and wrapped his arms around his wife waist as Akihito stopped playing his game and glanced at his husband with a raise brown.

"Ryuuichi?" He asked. "The Taitsetsu company asked me a proposal and would want a live interview about us in person about how we meet and got married and all.. But they are giving me three days to talk this out with you if you agree to it or not?" Asami said Akihito blink his eyes before thinking it over and sighed. "Sure.. Why not? Is not like the world haven't even know it yet after that official wedding we had!.. So is kind of useless to hide from everyone now that they already know that I'm married to you.." Akihito said as Asami smirked. "Then is settle.. When would you want it to be?.. The interview I mean?" Asami asked. Akihito blinked again.

"Why not on Saturday?" Akihito said. "You mean two days from now?.. Sure I won't mind.. Saturday then.. Oh and they would also want us to bring Ichiru as well." Asami said as he saw his wife groaned. "Do we have too? I'm already worried enough that the world already know that I'm yours? Do we have to let's and show Ichiru to the whole wide world as well?" He asked slight pissed. Asami shrugged. "Is not like people already didn't know of you being pregnant with him?.. They already know I had a son and want a proof.." Asami said as Akihito groaned. "Fine.. At least with this I giving Hikari a time off on baby-sitting Ichiru and me.. I think it will do her good to take a time off in baby-sitting with me and Ichiru for once.. She kind of needed it.." Akihito said as Asami nodded his head.

"Ever well then.. Now.. Is bedtime, my Akihito… Staying up all night won't do good to the little one.." Asami said as he patted Akihito's flat belly where their second child is growing as Akihito groaned again before he switch off his Ipod and went to sleep with his husband.

TBC.

Me: Agh! I'm running out of idea here? Please help me.. And sorry for the long wait.. Stupid writing block is pissing me off. DX well at least that didn't last long! The writing block I mean.. Well then hope you all will like this story yea? And please give review, kay? :3


End file.
